Acceptance Throughout Time and Space
by Deathshoki
Summary: Team Avatar just defeated Amon and the Equalists a few days prior but at a cost. Korra lost her bending. Now, Team Avatar, along with Tenzin and Lin, go to the South Pole to see if Katara can reverse what Amon did. Korrasami Suicide Warning Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't originally plan to write this story until after Part Duh but I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is. ****My plans for this story have changed so much that it might go on longer than Part Unce and Part Duh combined. W****riting this has been kind of like my therapy. If no one likes this, then so be it. If anyone _does_ like this story then, please review so I can get some constructive criticism. ****I'm still going to post it in between the other stories whenever I get it done. Though, I might post it more often if I write more of it and people like it. **

Chapter 1

Korra walked out of Katara's healing hut and went towards Naga. Korra had just fought Amon a few days ago and her worst fear had come true. She lost her bending. Everyone said that Katara could fix it, but she couldn't. When Korra walked by everyone before she came outside they were all silent. Now, she was outside just trying to get away from everyone. She didn't know where she was going to go. Korra only knew what she needed to do now as the Avatar.

"Korra, wait!" A voice called from behind her. Korra stopped but didn't turn around, "Korra?" She turned around and expected Mako, but instead looked into those beautiful green eyes that Korra had grown to love over the time they had been together, "Korra, it's going to be okay."

"How?" Korra asked, defeated, "I'm not the Avatar anymore."

"Of course you're the Avatar still!"

"I can only bend one element and even _that_ is barely."

"I can't bend _any _and I manage fine."

"You don't get it!" Korra shouted, "You never will!" Korra turned around again and stormed off towards Naga again.

"Korra! That's not what I meant!" She could tell Asami was following her, "Korra, please stop and look at me!" Korra got to Naga and started to climb on her, "Korra, what I meant was, do you think _I'm_ incapable to do anything without bending?"

Korra looked at the beautiful, gorgeous and perfect Asami. Korra couldn't believe that she ever thought Asami was prissy, "No." She said, "But, you're you and perfect. And I'm not. I'm nothing without my bending. You are strong enough and perfect enough that you don't need bending. And I'm not."

"I'm _far_ from perfect. I thought my father wasn't capable of _ever _doing what he did. And if it weren't for _you_ I would've continued to think that until _much_ later. And for you not being perfect, who is?"

"Aang was."

"Aang failed just like you. Do you think that him almost dying _in _the Avatar State was a success?"

"But Aang didn't die." Korra had gotten on Naga now, "And now I need to continue the Avatar Cycle."

"Wait, Korra, no! Don't do-."

"Naga, go!" She raced out of there.

"Korra! Don't do this! Korra!" Asami screamed.

Tears were running down Korra's face now. She knew what she needed to do. Korra guided Naga to the cliff that she had visited so often. When they arrived, she got off Naga and walked to the cliff's edge. Korra looked down and saw the waves angrily crashing into the rocks below. _I'm sorry, Aang. I couldn't live up to your legacy._ She thought somberly, _I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Tenzin, Pema, Mako, Bolin, Katara, Lin, I can't live this life knowing I can end it and the next Avatar will be better than me. I'm sorry most of all to you, Asami._

The two had started off on a rocky foot entirely because of Korra. Asami was _so _nice and considerate, and Korra was just rude to her at the beginning. Korra thought it was because she was jealous _of _Asami that she had Mako and this perfect life. But she soon realized that she was jealous of her perfect life and her kindness and everything about her. Korra realized that she wanted _Asami_, not Mako and that scared her. She had no idea what she was feeling and was too scared to ask anyone because girls don't like _girls_, right? That was just wrong. But the more Korra spent around Asami, the more she liked her and the more it terrified her. There was no way that Asami could _ever_ like her that way. There must be something _wrong_ with Korra.

That was another reason Korra needed to do this. Girls don't like girls and boys don't like boys. Boys like girls and that's it. That's what her parents taught her. Well, they never mentioned the girls can't like girls and boys can't like boys thing. They just raised her that boys like girls and that's it. Korra never heard anything different so it must be true. Right? Korra was a freak and not the Avatar anymore. So, she should just end it and the next Avatar will be better than her.

Korra was still staring down at the waves when she pulled herself out of her head. Korra started sobbing. _Why can't I just walk one step?_ It was hard to stand with her crying. Her legs wanted to give out. Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought she heard her name but ignored it. Korra leaned forward and took a step over the cliff.

Arms wrapped around Korra's waist and pulled her away from the cliff. Korra's eyes shot open as she landed on her back on someone, "Are-are you crazy?!" Came a breathless feminine voice. The person got out from under Korra and sat facing Korra with their back to the cliff. Korra knew who it was and refused to look up at her, "Korra, what were you thinking?!" Korra stayed silent, "How could you do that?!" She sounded angry and Korra started to sob again. Asami pulled Korra in for a tight hug, "It's okay, It's okay," She cooed, "I'm right here and you're not going anywhere." Asami started rocking.

Korra calmed down after a little bit but still stayed quiet. Asami pulled back from the hug and tried to look at Korra in the eye. She refused to look at her. Korra felt ashamed at doing what she tried to do and ashamed at being caught, "Korra, look at me. Korra, please look at me." She finally did and was expecting her to look furious. But all she looked was _terrified_, "Korra, why would you do that?" There was no anger in her voice, just fear, and concern.

Tears were still rolling down her face when she said, "I-I told you why. I'm not the Avatar anymore. I need to fix it by continuing the Avatar Cycle."

Asami hugged her for dear life. So much so it was hard for Korra to breath, "You don't need to do that. How would your parents feel if you never returned? How would Tenzin, Pema, Mako and Bolin feel if you never returned?" As she spoke, Korra felt smaller and smaller. She felt worse and worse. Korra felt terrible when Asami said in a whisper, "How would _I_ feel if you never returned?" The tears returned in force when Asami said that. Asami started cooing her and rubbing circles on her back until Korra calmed down again.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, As-sami!"

"It's okay, It's okay! I stopped you. That's all that matters."

Naga came over and was whining, "It-it's okay, Naga." Korra stuttered.

Naga wrapped herself around the pair as Asami pulled back again and looked at Korra, "I feel like there is another reason that you wanted to do that. What is it?"

Korra avoided Asami's gaze again as her heart started to pound and her face began to heat up, "I-I told you the reason."

"You said _a_ reason. But by your reaction, there is another."

"You're-you're just going to want to throw me down the cliff if I said it."

"Korra, I would never!"

"But if I said it, you would."

"Korra, whatever you have to say, I promise that I would never think badly of you."

"Are-are you sure?"

"I promise."

Korra still looked down and she said in a small voice, "I-I think I like you. And I mean _like_ like you. I know I'm a freak! Just please throw me down the cliff-!"

Asami pulled her into another hug and said, "By the spirits, Korra! If _that's_ what I knew you would say, I wish you would've just said it to begin with back by the healing hut."

"You're-you're not mad?"

Asami pulled back to look at Korra in the eyes, "No, I'm not mad!"

"But, I'm a freak! Girls don't like girls!"

"Whoever said that?"

"Well, no one, but-."

"But nothing. Girls can like girls as much as boys can like boys. It's perfectly normal."

"I'm _not_ a freak?" Korra asked quietly.

"No, of course not! And if you _are_, then so am I." It took a while for Korra's brain to process what she heard. And when she did, it probably appeared on her face, because Asami giggled her beautiful giggle, "That took you awhile. And before you ask, yes I like you, too. And I mean _like_ like you."

Korra didn't know what possessed her brain to ask, "Why?" But, it did.

Asami smiled, "Because, you're smart, brave, kind, have a good sense of humor, tenacious, hardworking and damn good looking! Should I go on? Because I can."

Korra also didn't know what possessed her body to do what she did next. But, it did. Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami. She seemed surprised at first but quickly allowed it to happen. Before it could go on longer, Korra realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away, "I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me! It's like my body had a mind of its own!"

Asami licked her lips and said, "No, that's fine. It just surprised me at first."

"You're-you're not mad?"

"Will you stop asking that? Of course, I'm not mad! I would've said if I was."

Korra's brain and body really _did_ have a mind of its own because Korra asked, "Have-have you ever done that before?"

"Done what? Kiss a girl?

"Ah! I'm sorry! My brain and body have a mind of their own today! I didn't mean to ask that!"

Asami chuckled, "It's fine! And yes, I have kissed a girl before. I've kissed a boy, too. I swing both ways." Korra looked at her confused, "I mean, I like both boys and girls."

At this point, Korra just accepted that her brain was going to say whatever and her body was going to do whatever it wanted, "You can _do_ that?!"

Asami laughed her mystical laugh, "Yes, you can do that. Which way do you swing?" Again, Korra looked at Asami confused, "I mean, do you _just_ like girls? Or do you like boys, too?"

"Oh, I don't know. I never thought about it before. I always thought I was a freak for liking you and that took up most of my thinking about that type of stuff."

"Do you like Mako? Like in any way other than a friend?" Korra thought about it and slowly shook her head, "Do you like Bolin?" Again, Korra shook her head, "Any other boy catch your eye before?"

Korra was surprised when she thought about it, "No. I only remember looking at girls. I _thought_ it was because I was jealous of them. But, now...I don't know. I thought of you the same way. I _thought_ I was jealous of you because you had Mako. But, I realized that it was because I wanted _you_."

"I've wanted you, too." Asami went and kissed Korra again. This time it was longer than before and more passionate. Both of them stopped when they were out of breath, "We should probably head back."

Asami wiped Korra's lips before she could speak, "What was _that_ for?"

"You had my lipstick on your lips."

"Oh, thanks. And, yeah, I guess we should."

They stood up but before Korra could get on Naga, Asami turned her around and asked very seriously, "Are you okay enough now that you won't do that again?"

"Do what-? Oh, that." Korra had completely forgotten.

"Yeah, _that_. I don't want to sound mean or anything bad by this but can you be _trusted_ to not do that again?"

"I...I don't know." Korra said honestly.

"Can you tell someone if you feel that way again?"

"I...I don't want to tell anyone about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's looked down upon and has this stigma around it if you do it in my culture. It's only not if the person is already going to die and it's done to ease their suffering. Which, I guess I was trying to do."

"Don't think that way!" Asami demanded.

"Okay."

"So, if you won't tell anyone else, will you tell _me_ if you feel that way again? Please?"

"I'll try."

"No offense but I'm not going to let you out of my sight for the next few days."

"Okay." Korra repeated. Korra felt the shame creep back in again.

Apparently, something showed on her face, "And that's why. Because you're going to be very sensitive for a while."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My Dad." She left it at that.

Korra got on Naga and pulled Asami on behind her, "Naga, go!"

Korra felt Asami wrap her arms around Korra's waist and pressed herself against Korra. She shuddered and it wasn't because of the cold, "Are you okay?" asked Asami.

"Yeah, just the breeze chilled me." Korra called back.

"You sure? You don't feel cold."

_Of course, Asami would know I'm lying. Why wouldn't she? _"Fine, you're right. It's because you feel nice holding on to me."

Asami held on tighter and Korra shuddered again, "You're so cute!" Korra's cheeks began to burn, "But, on to more serious matters. What _do_ you want to say happened?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd just wing it."

"That doesn't sound like a plan."

"It's not."

"Do you want me to talk? I've kind of been trained to lie for business. It's more bluffing, and sort of lying but still."

"No, I should be fine. Thanks, though."

"Okay." Asami didn't sound convinced but snuggled into Korra more. And, again, Korra shuddered, "You're so cute!" She repeated and Korra could _hear_ her smile. Korra's cheeks were still burning and Korra smiled, too, just thinking about Asami smiling.

Korra couldn't believe what had happened. She went to that cliff to...and found out that her crush, liked her, too. Korra _wasn't_ a freak! It was _normal_ and _okay_ that Korra liked Asami! But, then, Korra started to panic. _What would my parents say? What would _Tenzin _say? Or Pema? Or Mako and Bolin? Or Katara? Or Lin?_ Korra's brain kept going, making her breathing go faster and faster.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Korra didn't respond because her brain wouldn't stop, "Korra?! Korra, slow Naga down! Naga! Stop!" Naga quickly stopped. Asami let go of Korra and shook her, "Korra, calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Asami got off of Naga and pulled Korra to follow. Naga whined at her owner, "Korra, what's happening?!" Korra looked at Asami, "Korra, do exactly what I say, okay?" She nodded, "Try and breathe through pursed lips, okay?" Again, Korra nodded and followed what Asami said, "Okay, good. Now, put your hands around your mouth and try and breathe as slow as you can." Korra complied, "Good. Now, try to breathe into your belly rather than your chest." Korra did what she was told and her breathing was calming down, "Now, whenever you can, hold your breath for ten to fifteen seconds at a time."

Korra counted in her head, _Nine, ten, eleven. _Then she breathed out. Korra repeated that process for a few minutes until she could breathe normally again, "There, better?"

Korra nodded, "Ye-yeah, thanks." Naga nudged Korra with her nose until Korra patted her head and said it was okay.

"What happened?"

"I-I started to think about what everyone will say about us if we told them."

"I told you, it's perfectly normal and okay to like girls. You're not a freak. You never have been and never will be a freak. Anyone who says otherwise doesn't need to be in your life. Okay?"

Korra nodded slowly, "But, what if my parents say that? What if Tenzin or-?"

"Then they don't need to be in your life." Asami stated simply, "No one should decide who you can and can't like. No one. Not your parents. Not Tenzin. No one."

"But it's not that simple!" Korra protested, "I need Tenzin to teach me airbending. And my parents...I need _them_. And what would the _world_ think? The former Avatar and-."

"You _are_ the Avatar, still!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you _are_!" Asami stated firmly, "We are not going there. You are the Avatar. No one can take that away from you or change that. Just like no one can change that you like girls. Understood?" Korra nodded, "Good. It doesn't matter what the world thinks of you. The world thinks _I'm_ as bad as my Dad. Do _I _let that get in the way of my thinking? No. Because I learned a long time ago, that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you as long as _you_ know who _you_ are. And you accept who you are. No matter what anyone thinks. That doesn't mean I'm saying to do bad things and ignore what other people think about you. I'm not. I'm just saying to know who you are. Because, more likely than not, you can't change who you are."

Korra was shocked to hear that, "When did you get so wise and...perfect?"

Asami huffed a laugh, "I'm _far_ from perfect and I'm not wise. I've just had to learn this stuff over the years. Because, believe it or not, I was bullied in school. I had to deal with the other girls calling me names and...other things I don't want to talk about yet. All because I like girls, too."

"If other people knew you liked girls then, why didn't I know about it?"

"Because my Dad paid a lot of money to keep people quiet."

"Your Dad knows that you...like girls?"

"Yeah."

"How-how did he respond?" Asami looked very uncomfortable, "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine. I-I just wanted to hear if _someone_ else was okay with it."

Asami took a deep breath, "I'll-I'll tell you. He...he wasn't exactly _okay_ with it so much as he...um how do I put this? He...was able to _deal_ with it. He would've preferred if I _didn't_ like girls. But he reluctantly accepted it."

"How long did it take for him to accept it?"

"After my second date with a girl, I was sixteen and just trying to accept _myself_. It will be fine with Tenzin, your family and the others. And if it isn't, then I'll still stay with you. If you'll let me. But if you're too worried about them, then we'll just keep it a secret until you feel ready to tell people."

Korra couldn't believe what this...she wasn't a person to Korra anymore. She was like an ancient spirit reincarnate. Wise, beautiful, powerful. And Korra couldn't believe that this _ancient_, wise creature _liked_ her. That she was giving _advice_ to her, "You okay, Korra? You're looking at me weird."

Korra was pulled out of her daze, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what to do."

"We'll just keep it to ourselves until you're ready, okay?"

"Okay. We-we better continue heading back."

"Yeah."

They climbed back on Naga and headed back to the healing hut. Korra still shuddered when Asami held on to her. When they arrived at the hut, Korra saw Tenzin and Katara outside. Korra felt Asami release her grip so she was just holding Korra only as much as she needed to stay on Naga. Korra felt sad that they had to go back to only like each other as friends in public. But it was for the best. Asami was right. Korra wasn't ready to tell anyone else. She didn't think she could handle bad reactions right now. Korra didn't think she could handle _good_ reactions right now either. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Korra! Where have you been?!" asked Tenzin, "Everyone was searching for you!"

Naga stopped in front of Tenzin and Katara, and Korra and Asami climbed off of Naga, "I just took Naga for a run."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Everything's fine. Nothing happened." Korra really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"We heard Asami shout and when we came out both of you were gone."

"We just had a...misunderstanding." _That's a poor answer to...what I did, _Korra thought. But right now, Korra didn't care.

"What type of _misunderstanding_?

"It's nothing. We got it figured out. Now I just want to go to bed. So, goodnight."

Korra tried to walk away but Tenzin grabbed her arm, "It's still daylight out."

"I know. But I'm tired. So, goodnight." Korra pulled her arm out of Tenzin's grip and headed to her cabin. Korra heard footsteps behind her after she walked for a little bit and she whirled. Korra expected to see Tenzin but she saw Asami instead, "I thought I said I was going to bed."

"You did. And _I _said I wasn't going to let you out of my sight for the next few days."

"So that means coming to my cabin and staying there?"

"Yes. If you have a problem with that, I'm more than happy to let someone else do that instead."

Korra sighed. She saw Tenzin still staring her from behind Asami a ways away, "Fine. You win. But I'm not explaining why you're coming with me. I'm too tired for that right now."

"That's okay, I've already thought of an excuse."

"Okay." Korra turned back around and resumed walking to her cabin. When they arrived, Korra opened the door for Asami and Naga and walked in after them. The cabin wasn't much. Enough room for a bed, a small bathroom, a dresser, a chair and a desk. Naga laid down at the foot of the bed while Korra went to the dresser to get clothes. She then, headed to the bathroom to get changed. When Korra got out, she saw that Asami had moved the chair next to the bed. She had taken her jacket and gloves off and put them on the desk.

Asami smiled when she saw Korra, "And you _still_ look amazing! You should have your hair down more." Korra's cheeks started to heat up again, "And your blush just ties it all together."

Korra looked down and said in a small voice, "Th-thanks." Korra looked back up at the beauty, "You're gorgeous, too, you know."

Asami smile became bigger and Korra just couldn't help but smile, too, "You are _so _cute, now!"

Korra knew that her face was probably completely red by now. Korra tried to move the conversation away from this, "Are you just going to sit there all night?"

"If I have to-."

"You don't."

"Yes, I do. What I was going to say was if I have to sleep here in the chair, I will."

A thought popped into Korra's head that made her face completely red by now, "You-you could sleep in the bed. It's big enough for two."

"I had hoped you would say that."

"You-you did?"

"Of course! That's why I said it."

Korra just tried to hide her blush now by climbing into bed, "Good-goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Korra."

Korra thought about the day and sadness just rushed in. Followed by shame. Korra rolled over so her back was to Asami as tears started to roll down her face. She tried not to move anymore to show that she was crying. Korra couldn't keep a sob from escaping her mouth. She hoped Asami didn't hear. Korra stopped moving to listen if Asami heard. Just when Korra thought she didn't hear, she felt a weight come on the bed and arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It's okay, Korra. I know, I know." Korra turned over and cried into Asami's chest, "I know. It's been a rough few days."

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-orry, A-as-sami! I-I'm s-sorry a-about wh-at happen-ed today!"

Asami shushed her and said, "It's okay, it's okay. I know, I know. It wasn't your fault. You were put in a hard position and everyone expected you to be okay. And you weren't."

"I-I was _so_ sc-scared that Amon would do-do this! For-for weeks I've been t-terrified!"

"Have you told anyone this?"

"N-no."

"Not even Tenzin?"

"N-n-no. I've been t-too scared!"

"Oh, Korra! Why didn't you come to me then? I thought we were close enough for this."

"I-I d-didn't...I-I don't kn-know."

Asami pulled Korra so that Asami's chin was on Korra's head, "No wonder you did that. You must've thought that no one was paying attention, right?" Korra nodded, "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I was _so_ involved in Amon I didn't even realize that you were suffering."

"I-it's not y-your fault. It's m-mine."

"No." She said sternly, "It's not your fault. It's never your fault when you're suffering and you want people to see you and help you. Okay? It's not your fault. Please say that's it's not your fault."

"Then I would be lying."

"Don't you dare say that! It's-not-your-fault!"

"I could've gone to someone. But, I didn't. I bottled it in and it resulted in me wanting to...wanting to k-kill myself." It was the first time Korra admitted to herself that she wanted to kill herself.

Asami pulled back to look at Korra in the eyes, "Did you try to hint at anyone that you were suffering?"

"Y-yes."

"In conversations or in your actions?"

"Both."

"Did anyone question you about it?"

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself in any other way previously?"

"No."

"Is that the truth?"

Korra sighed, "No."

"What did you do?"

"I-I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

"You'll just want to throw me down that cliff yourself."

"Do you think that low of me?"

"No-no! Never!" Korra hastened to say.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I'm-I'm too ashamed."

Asami took a deep breath, "Do you trust me?"

"Con-considering today, with my life."

"Then, please, tell me."

"I-I would burn myself."

"With what?"

"My firebending. Then I would heal it with my waterbending. So, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Before Asami could say anything there was a knock on the door, "You can stay here. I'll tell them you're sleeping."

"How will you explain you being here?"

"You don't need to worry about that. We're going to continue this conversation when I get back."

"Okay."

Asami got off the bed and went to the door. Korra heard her parents and Tenzin. The door shut as Asami went outside. Korra heard voices but couldn't hear what they were saying. After a few minutes, the door opened again and someone came inside. Korra was still laying down and closed her eyes so she couldn't see anything.

"See," Came Asami's voice, "She's safe and asleep."

"If she's safe, then why are you here?" That was Korra's father.

"So she doesn't run off again."

"One of us can do that, Asami dear." And that was her mother, "We're her family."

Korra was angry at that but stayed still, "And I'm her friend. I told her I was going to stay with her. I'm not going back on my word."

"You're not going back on your word for her not running away again? What happened?" And there was Tenzin.

"She would rather I not say."

"But she's asleep." said her mother, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"One, she won't be if we keep talking. And, two, I _never_ go back on my word."

"What happened?" Tenzin repeated.

"Nothing major."

"We'll decide _that_." said her father.

"I'm not going to tell you and how _dare_ you try to betray your daughter's trust?"

"We're just trying to look out for her." said Senna.

"And so am I. If you trust your daughter, then please leave."

"You're kicking _us_ out?" asked Tonraq.

"Yes, so, please leave."

"Let the girl rest." Came Katara. Korra didn't even realize that she was there.

"Thank you, Master Katara."

Korra heard shuffling and then the door closed again. She heard voices outside again then the door opened again, "We'll bring some food for you and Korra for if she wakes up." said Senna.

"Thank you." The door closed again and there was a loud sigh. After a little bit, a voice said, "You can open your eyes now, Korra." Korra didn't until there was a weight on the bed again. Korra saw Asami look at her with her head resting on her hand which was holding her head up above the bed, "Now, you were saying?"

"What was I saying?"

"You were talking about you hurting yourself."

"I-I had finished my story. You're the one who brought it up."

"Fine. Did anyone ever _catch_ you hurting yourself?"

"No."

"Then how is it your fault?"

"Because I _chose_ to hurt myself?"

"Did you do it for fun?"

Korra looked at Asami confused, "Why would anyone hurt themselves for _fun_?"

"You'd be surprised. Now, did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then, again, how is it your fault?"

"I-I don't know." Korra finally admitted.

"Exactly, you were put in a hard position and everyone expected you to be fine. No offense, but, you probably weren't ready for the Amon crisis."

"I forced myself into that situation."

"Yes, but technically you weren't legally an adult. So, you could've been forced to not be involved. You went into a situation that you weren't ready for and everyone expected you to be fine."

Korra felt really tired at this point, "Can we continue this conversation later?"

"As long as you realize that it isn't your fault that you tried to do it."

"I do now, thanks to you."

"Good." Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra on the forehead, "Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight, Asami." Asami tried getting up out of the bed when Korra asked in a small voice, "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Asami laid down and Korra put her head on Asami's shoulder. Korra fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as a warning, this is the chapter that the sexual content starts. It's only minor compared to the next chapter, but it's there. If that ain't your cup of tea then move along. You can either skip it or just don't read this at all. I'm just writing this to get it out of my head and to be my therapy. But with me saying that if you ****_don't _****care and like the story so far, then please review for some constructive criticism. I've almost gotten the hang of this and everything helps. **

Chapter 2

Korra's breathing changed soon after she laid down on Asami's shoulder. Asami felt herself relax as she listened to Korra. Asami thought about the day and took a deep breath to not cry. Asami was _so_ close to losing Korra today. If Asami was any slower…. No. She couldn't think like that. She knew that. She had been through this with her father. She couldn't think about the 'What ifs'. That led down a bad road. Asami looked down at Korra and saw a woman that had never known fear and when she encountered it, she faltered. Korra, no matter her title, was still human. And she shouldn't have been hidden away all her life. To Asami, _that's_ why Korra did what she did today. She should've been allowed to go and explore the world and fail and fear and everything a human needs to do to grow up and mature.

Asami didn't blame Korra for her actions today. They were the result of a woman that didn't know how to communicate that she was suffering. And even the people that _did_ grow up normal and suffered and feared and failed, sometimes couldn't communicate that. Asami thought about herself and her father, then quickly tried to turn away. Asami shook her head. She felt awful that Korra was suffering and no one noticed. And if they did, they didn't do anything about it. That they didn't tell anyone about it. And that she, herself, didn't notice.

Asami sighed and started rubbing Korra's arms. Asami smiled when Korra shuddered. Asami then quickly frowned when she felt something. Asami raised the arm of Korra's shirt. Asami sighed again. Of course, Korra would lie that she healed everything. Asami searched Korra's other arm and found the same thing. Burn scars on Korra's forearms. Asami tried searching the rest of Korra's body without moving her. Asami moved her hands around Korra's stomach and back. She didn't feel anything, but that didn't mean anything either. Asami would have to do a thorough search of her later. And this was yet another thing Asami had to hide from everyone else. But if Korra got worse, if Korra continued, if she didn't tell Asami when she felt that way again...Asami would have no choice but to go to someone.

Asami wasn't a professional. She only knew what to do because of experience. Not any professional knowledge. Asami wondered if she could get professional help without anyone knowing who it was that needed it. But then she would need to ask Korra. And if she was going to ask Korra then, she might as well get Korra to a therapist anyway. Would Korra even accept it? Would Korra do something to get out of it? There was so much uncertainty that Asami didn't know what to do. Asami might _have_ to go get help. But, who? Maybe, when they were back in Republic City, Asami could go to her old one. He did come to her house before. Maybe he could do it again.

Asami sighed again and shook her head. She wished Korra would go to someone else. Don't get her wrong, Asami was glad that Korra opened up to her. Though it was only because Asami caught her, literally. But she didn't know if she was the right person. She wished Korra would go to Tenzin or Master Katara. Katara especially would hopefully know what to do. But Asami would respect Korra's wishes and not tell anyone, as long as she did what Asami asked.

Asami was drawn out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Asami looked at the clock above the desk and saw it had been two hours since they got in the cabin. Asami looked back to the door, sat up as much as she could without waking Korra and softly called, "Come in."

The door opened and Korra's Mom came in with two trays of food, "I brought you some food."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Senna looked up after putting the trays on the desk, "Oh! Why are you like that?"

"Korra was crying because of all that has happened to her over the past few days and I comforted her."

"Oh, poor dear. I'm glad she has a good friend like you."

_Yeah, _'friend'_. _Asami thought. She hoped that it could become more than that someday. But for now, Korra needed to get better, "Yes, I'm glad too."

"Do you need anything?"

Asami thought about it, "Yes if you could get my sleepwear from my cabin, please. It seems I'm staying here."

"You don't have to. I could stay with her."

"I promised her that I would stay."

"Even to just get stuff for yourself? I can stay here until you get back."

Asami _did_ need to move, "Yeah, okay. I need to move anyway." Asami lifted Korra so she could get out from under her, then gently placed her down. Korra mumbled something in her sleep that Asami couldn't catch. Asami got up and stretched. Laying there for about two hours wasn't the best thing to do. But for Korra, she would do anything. That thought kind of surprised her. Asami went to the door as Senna sat in the chair. Asami didn't really have any friends growing up. And even in school, when she dated _her_, she didn't have any friends. _She_ was her first in a long time. Asami left Korra's cabin and headed to hers. She wished that she had her jacket and gloves on, but it wasn't far.

Asami had had crushes on boys after she convinced her father to let her go to a regular school. But they never went anywhere. Especially after the incident with _her_. After that, her dad pulled her out of regular school and resumed homeschooling. That was her last chance at having friends until she ran into Mako. Asami scoffed at how _that_ went. Mako treated her like a child that couldn't _exist_ without him. It wasn't all bad though, she did get to meet Korra.

Asami pulled herself out of her thoughts as she got to her cabin. She opened the door to her cabin and went to the dresser. She grabbed her sleepwear and an extra pair of clothes and headed back to Korra. Asami was shivering slightly by the time she got back to Korra's cabin. When she entered, Senna was still sitting on the chair, "You were fast."

"I was cold."

Senna turned to look at the desk, "Why didn't you take your jacket and gloves?"

"I forgot about them." Asami said as she placed her clothes on top of the dresser.

"You could've come back."

"My cabin's not far away. It's fine."

Asami turned to face Senna and saw that she was staring at her, "You really care about her?"

The way she said it made Asami think that she meant something bad about that. She hoped, for Korra's sake, that she was wrong. So, Asami played it safe, "Of course, she's my best friend."

"Good. I'm glad she made friends there."

"Yeah, me too."

There was an awkward silence that came up between them, until Senna said, "Well, I'll leave you with her, then." She got up and left the cabin. Asami stood there, replaying the conversation in her head, over and over again. Hoping that she heard and saw something that wasn't there. The more she thought about it the more she believed that her brain was playing tricks on her. The more she thought that she was just paranoid because of _her_.

Asami shivered and that drove her out of her thoughts. She looked at the desk and the food. There were two plates of sea prune stew. They weren't Asami's favorite, but they would do. Asami sat down to eat and got the first bite in when she heard Korra moaning behind her. Asami turned around and saw that the comforter and pelts were pushed off her and that she was sweating.

"No! No, no, Amon please!" Asami raced over to Korra, sat her up and wrapped her arms around her, "No! Someone, please! Asami!" Korra shouted her name and gasped.

"It's okay, Korra. I'm here, I'm here."

Tears were streaming down Korra's face again, "A-Asami?"

"Yes, I'm here. You're okay. You're safe."

"Why-why are you here?"

Asami sighed. She hated to do this, "We're not on Air Temple Island, Korra. Remember today?"

Korra was silent for a while until a sob escaped her, "Oh, r-right. I forgot. I had hoped that it was just one of my nightmares."

"Oh, Korra! _One of_ your nightmares? You've had multiple?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I-I've lost count."

"Oh, Korra! When did they start?"

"When-when from after we rescued Bolin from Amon and I saw that he could take peoples bending away."

"Oh! You've been suffering all this time and no one noticed?" Asami said more to herself, "I'm _so_ sorry, Korra! I should've seen the signs. I'm going to do everything I can to help you now. Will-will you tell me your nightmare?"

"It was about Amon." Korra stayed quiet for a while before she continued, "He-he took my bending away again. But this time he even took my airbending away, too."

"You cried out my name." Asami stated, "What happened?"

"Oh. Um...Amon...he took you away and...he _tortured_ you while Hiroshi watched. He forced me to watch as well after he took my bending away. It's not the first time I've had that dream." Korra started crying again, "The-the _screams_ that came from you...were _horrifying_. You cried out for me to help and I couldn't do anything!" Asami hugged Korra while she continued, "Mako and Bolin's bending was already gone this time though."

"It's okay, Korra. No one will hurt you anymore."

"It-it's _your_ screams that haunt me."

"It's okay, no one will hurt me either. We're safe here."

Korra was quiet for a while after she calmed down. When she finally spoke, it was in a small voice, "Why do I still have these dreams?"

Asami thought about it, "If I remember correctly, it's because your brain is trying to deal with your trauma."

"But-but what about you being tortured? How is _that_ supposed to help me?"

"Maybe that's what you feared would happen?"

"Maybe. But...why _you_?"

Asami smiled and pulled back to look at Korra, "Because you care about me. And I care about you, too. I always will."

"Wh-why? I'm not the-!"

"_Don't_! You _are _the Avatar. But it doesn't matter if you're the Avatar or a nobody. You're you, and that's all that matters. I've told you why I like you. Do I need to repeat it?" Korra didn't answer, "Do I?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then, I will. You're smart, brave, kind, have a good sense of humor, tenacious, hardworking, damn good looking, caring, a good fighter, have a massive fighting spirit and," Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra. Asami pulled back after a little bit, "And you're a damn good kisser, too." Korra looked dazed. Asami kissed Korra's tears away. Then she wiped the lipstick off of Korra. Korra's skin was so soft, "But do I _need_ a reason to like you? You're amazing, Korra. Right now, you're in crisis. That's all. I can help you."

"H-how?"

"By first, telling me the truth. You lied to me."

"What...did I lie to you about?"

Asami reached for Korra's arms and she pulled away, "Korra, let me see." She reluctantly let Asami reveal her scars, "_That's_ what you lied about." Korra visibly shrunk as she looked away from Asami, "Korra, I don't think badly of you for this."

Korra looked back to Asami, "You don't?"

"No. I…used to hurt myself, too."

"You-you did?"

Asami sighed, "Yes, I did. It's not my proudest moment. But I did it."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once I search you."

Korra looked confused, "'Search me'?"

Asami's face started to heat up, "Yes, strip search you for more scars."

Korra's face also turned red, "Why-why do you need to do that?"

"To make sure you're not lying anymore."

"Oh. Can...can I just show you them?"

"Can I trust you to tell the truth?"

The corner of Korra's mouth twisted into a smile, "Do you just want to see me naked?"

Asami's face was probably a deep red as Korra laughed. It was a beautiful sound to hear, "No...well...yes but...right now I'm doing this for your own safety."

Korra stopped laughing at looked at her with a strange look on her bright red face, "Yo-you want to see me naked?"

"That's not the point-."

"So, that's a yes?"

Asami took a deep breath and exhaled it quickly to say, "Yes."

"You...you want to see me naked?" She repeated.

"Someone had to look at me when I did what I did."

"Why?"

"It's just a precaution. I can get someone that you _don't_ know so it's not as embarrassing. Or...or you could just promise me that you're telling the truth, for now."

"I-I-I'll just show you."

"You promise to show me everything?"

"I promise."

"Okay, then show me."

Korra looked away and tried to roll up her pant leg. It wouldn't go past her knee and her face got red again, "I-I don't know how to show you without...pulling down my pants."

"Do you have any shorts?"

"Of course not. It's the South Pole."

"Okay then." Asami's face was still red from before when she said, "I'll just turn around while you pull down your pants and move one of the pelts to hide yourself, okay?"

"O-okay." Asami turned around and handed Korra the pelt that she threw off her while she was asleep. Asami felt Korra bounce on the bed a couple of times and Asami had to force her mind to not think dirty, "Okay, you can turn around now." Asami did and saw Korra's pants off and the pelt in between her legs. Asami didn't think Korra's face could become that red. Korra pointed to her right thigh. It was filled with cut scars, "I-I would cut myself with ice spikes that I make with my waterbending." Korra then pointed to her left thigh. It was black with a big bruise, "I would hit myself with a rock the size of my hand for several minutes at a time."

"Why would you hit yourself?"

"I-I was trying to cause permanent damage."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To pay my mind back for being scared and liking you maybe."

Asami reached her hand out and touched Korra's scars. When Asami touched her thigh, Korra shuddered. Asami felt the bumps of the cut marks. Asami's vision started to blur, but she blinked back the tears. She then touched the bruise and Korra flinched, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Asami's hand traveled up her thigh, to the pelt, before she realized what she was doing. Asami looked at up at Korra's face. She was staring at her. Asami pulled back her hand, "Sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It-it's okay." Korra took Asami's hand and looked at it curiously. Korra explored her hand before she then placed it back on her thigh. Korra moved their hands up around the scars. When Asami felt the scars again she was reminded of _her_. Asami quickly pulled her hand back, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Asami took a deep breath and blinked back more tears, "It's fine. It's not you. You can put your pants back on. I said I would tell you what happened to me, so I will."

Asami turned around again. She felt Korra bounce again, "Okay, you can turn around again." Asami turned around and looked down, "Are you okay?"

Asami looked up at Korra again. She looked alive and concerned again. It was good to see, "Yes. Do you remember me saying that I dated a girl, before?"

"Yeah."

"Her-her name was...was," Asami took another deep breath, "Her name was Kame. I had a crush on a girl for the first time and she said that she had crushes on girls before. I believed her. She was nice and normal and we went on a couple of dates. I said that my Dad finally did his best to accept me by my second date. That's because the second date was a prank. The whole thing was. K-Kame wasn't gay or bi like us. She was pretending. The-the second date the whole upper class of girls came out of nowhere and they...they." Asami had to stop there. Tears were very close to spilling over. Korra took Asami's hand again, but this time to pull her into a hug. When Korra did that, tears started to fall to the dismay of Asami. She tried _everything_ to not cry, "After that, everyone in the school knew I liked girls and they punished me for it. After that year, my Dad pulled me back out of normal school. But not before I had started hurting myself." Asami wiped her face of the few tears that fell and continued, "I-I would cut myself like you. At one point, I had written a suicide note and I had a plan. At night, I would go out to the train tracks and lay and wait for it to come. Something stopped me from doing it. I still don't know what. Before I could put the note somewhere my Dad would find it, I had the thought to wait a day or two to see if I felt the same way. And if I didn't, then I wouldn't do it.

"And if I did...well...you know that I didn't. After a week, I went up to my Dad and said I don't plan on doing this anymore but you need to know. He was very understanding. But he said that I needed help that he couldn't give me. He gave me a choice. One of which I didn't find out until later. Either I would go willingly into a mental hospital or he would Azula Act me."

Korra pulled back from the hug and asked, "Azula Act?"

"Put you in a mental hospital without your consent because you're a danger to yourself or to others or both."

"Oh."

"I chose to go in willingly. I met a lot of interesting people and, I admit I had fun, but I've said that I _never_ want to go back there. After I got out, my Dad set up for a therapist to come into the house, once a week, for a couple of years. I got better and am better. _That's _why I know so much about what you're going through. That and...my Dad." Asami spoke in a quiet voice when she said, "I'll tell that one when I can talk about him more. Just this little bit has been hard."

Korra was the one to look down this time, "I'm so sorry that I brought up all of those bad memories with what I tried to do. I-I feel _so_ ashamed-!"

Again, it was time for Asami to hug Korra and to say, "I know, Korra. I know. I felt like doing it too. You don't think about anything but yourself, your pain and how to end it." After a long while of silence, Asami pulled back and said, "Come on, the food your mom brought is probably cold by now."

"I didn't even know she came by."

Asami turned and got out of the bed, "Yeah, she came in and we talked for a little bit."

Asami went and grabbed the sea prunes and handed one to Korra. Asami then turned the chair around to face the bed while Korra moved to the edge of the bed, "What did you talk about?"

"You, mostly. We really didn't talk that long."

"Did-did you tell her about…?"

"No. The only thing we talked about is, why I was in bed with you. Which I left vague. And that you're my best friend."

"Oh." Korra looked sad when she said 'Best friend'.

"Korra, we can be more _and_ be best friends you know."

"You can?"

"Yes. In a good relationship, the couple are lovers _and_ best friends."

Korra looked better after that, "Oh. How do you know so much about this?"

Asami was a little embarrassed by that, "Well, I really _don't_ know if that's the case. That's only what's in songs and books. They can't _all_ be one-hundred percent wrong, right?"

"I wouldn't know."

Asami resumed eating and the food was, in fact, cold. Which just made it taste so much worse. Korra started eating as well but stopped after a little bit. Asami knew that look and it scared her, "What's wrong?"

Korra looked up at Asami, "Nothing." She said and resumed eating.

Asami grabbed her hand and said, "It's not nothing. I know that look. I know it's hard but please don't lie to me anymore."

Korra sighed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll try not to lie to you anymore. It's just, I started eating and the food was cold. So I naturally thought 'I can just heat this up with my firebending!' and you can guess where that led."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand, "Thank you for telling me. I know it must be hard with your bending. But if you're to get better _physically_, you first need to get better _mentally_. I know it's hard to not lie about how you are. It gets easier to tell the truth. Though, again, what _are_ you going to tell everyone? Master Tenzin seems to suspect something."

"I don't know. Put on a happy face and say everything is fine, I guess."

"So, basically what you've been doing these past weeks."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay." Asami then went back to eating and Korra did as well. While they ate in silence, Asami tried to figure out how to ask Korra something. Asami was worried that Korra would take it the wrong way and do something rash. She didn't really know how stable she was. She wondered if now was a good time, but Asami couldn't think of a better time. And Korra looked better. Though, that could be that she was just hiding it. Asami watched Korra's movements to see how she was while she ate. Her shoulders didn't seem to be too slumped and her face seemed to be relaxed. Her eyes didn't seem to be too red or dropping too much.

As she was watching her, Korra looked up from her food and looked at Asami curiously, "What? Is there something on my face?"

As Korra wiped her mouth, Asami chuckled, "No, there's not anything on your face."

Korra lowered her hand from her mouth and asked, "Then, what? I know that you stare at me, but not with a thoughtful and concerned look on your face."

"I don't stare at you!" Asami protested. _Much,_ She thought to herself.

Korra had a big grin on her face again, "Yes you do! I always thought it was because I was getting in the way of you and Mako or something like that." Korra put her bowl on the bed and continued, "But now I realize you it's because you wanted these!" Korra held up her arms and flexed.

Asami felt her cheeks warm as she laughed. She was glad that just for this moment, Korra was back to herself again, "Okay, I admit it, I wanted those."

Korra had a lopsided grin as she lowered her arms, "I knew it!"

Asami chuckled and went back to eating. She wasn't going to ruin this moment. But then she thought about it. If she asked Korra, and she accepted, then that was the first step to living like this all the time again.

Korra leaned closer to Asami and said seductively, "Come on, you _know_ you wanna feel them!"

Asami smiled bigger. She was so glad to have this Korra back. At least for this moment, "Yes, I do, but I'm eating."

Korra peered into the bowl, "There is barely anything in there!"

"There's still some stuff there."

"Come on! I work on them almost everyday! And you _just_ admitted that you wanted them!"

_I just don't want to ruin this moment._

"How would that ruin this moment?" Asami froze. _I said that out loud?! _Korra laughed, "You didn't mean to say that, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, it's out there! So, come on! You know you wanna!"

"Why do you want me to feel you up so much?" Asami saw the look on Korra's face that answered it all, "Never mind. I think that question is self-explanatory."

Korra's grin grew while red encompassed her face, "So what do you say?"

"_Fine_!" Asami put her bowl on the desk behind her and turned back to face Korra. _I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm glad._ Asami retched out for Korra's arm and she raised her arm in turn. Asami wrapped her hand around Korra bicep and felt the muscle there, "There, happy?"

"Very." She responded.

As Asami continued to feel Korra's arm, she asked, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad. But it's completely different to how you were before."

"I'm...just feeling better now."

While Asami continued to feel Korra's arm, she said, "Good, I'm glad. I think I remember Lawrence saying something about telling someone your bad emotions will help you eventually."

"Who's Lawrence?"

Asami lowered her hand from Korra's bicep and went down to her scars, "My old therapist."

Korra watched Asami's every movement as she explored Korra's scars, "Oh."

Asami got off the chair and went to sit next to Korra. Asami moved her hand down to Korra's hand and started playing with Korra's fingers when she said, "I've been meaning to ask you…."

When Asami stopped and stayed silent, Korra asked, "Ask what?"

Asami looked up to Korra's face and those amazing blue eyes when she resumed, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you need help. More then I can give. I've only known what to do so far because of experience. You have deep issues that I can't solve. And-."

Korra looked upset when she said, "So I have issues?!"

"Korra," Asami said calmly, "That's not what I meant. And if you would've let me finish, you would know that I was going to say that I have some as well. But the difference between us is, I've been given tools to help with them. I've had years of therapy. And I could probably use more."

Korra looked ashamed at her outburst, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…." Korra sighed, "I don't know what I meant."

"It's okay, Korra."

"I guess I thought you were saying that I was a burden and I already feel like a failure and a disappointment. So I guess you were right, I am going to be sensitive for a little bit."

Asami interlaced her fingers with Korra's, while she used her other hand to cup Korra's cheek. Korra leaned into her hand, "You are _not_ a burden or a failure. You stopped Amon."

"But at what cost? I lost my bending. And I have no connection to my past lives."

"I'm positive that you'll get your bending back. And you'll have a connection with the other Avatars."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that. Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you! You saved my life."

Asami leaned closer to Korra's face, "Then trust me when I say that you will get those things." Their faces were inches apart now and they were staring into each other's eyes. Asami's hand was still on Korra's cheek as she started rubbing her face with her thumb. Asami went forward but before their lips could connect, Asami moved her head up to kiss Korra's nose. The look on Korra's face was hilarious, "So what I was going to ask was do you want to go to a therapist?"

"You are such a tease."

Asami smiled, "Yes I am. So, do you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do. But only one of them includes me."

"Oh ho ho! You are such a tease!"

Asami kissed Korra's nose again, "Yes, I am. I'm going to repeat myself, do you want to-?"

"If it includes you, then yes."

"I have to stress though, that you _must_ do whatever they think is best for you. If that means that they think it's best to put us on hold, then you do it. If they think it's best to _stop_ us, then you do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Because I've been told that it's not good to begin a relationship until a year after therapy. So that would mean that it's not good for _me_ to start one either. And for you just _entering_ therapy? I'm not sure how that would be."

"You-you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Did you hear _anything _I just said?"

"Yes."

"Then, what did I say?"

"That's it's not a good idea for us to start a relationship right as I'm entering and for you just stopping. I'm just still thinking about the part about you wanting to be in a relationship with me."

Asami sighed, "Of course I _want_ to. But we need to think about our mental health."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Want to…?"

"Go into therapy. It will be hard. I can promise that."

"With you by my side, I can do anything."

Asami smiled again, "WIth _you_ on your side, you can do anything."

"But you help."

"Then I'll contact someone once we get back to Republic City." Korra seemed to think of something that worried her, "What?"

"Will-will everyone have to know?"

"No. No one has to know since you just turned eighteen. You don't have to tell anyone, not even me, about what happens in there. And they can't say anything to anyone without your consent, even their peers."

"Thank you for this."

"Of course. Now, I think you've waited long enough…." Asami then leaned forward again, but this time kissed Korra on her lips. Asami cut it short to look at the clock and Korra groaned, "I think we should go to bed."

"Are you going to tease me like this all the time?"

Asami grinned, "Yup!" She then let go of Korra's hand and face and got up. Asami went over to the dresser to get her clothes off of the top then headed to the bathroom. As she walked, she made sure to add a little sway to her hips.

"Woman, you're going to drive me crazy."

"That's the point!" Asami called as she closed the bathroom door. Asami decided to tease Korra even more by opening the door just enough to throw both sets of underwear out and onto the bed.

After Asami threw out her bottom pair, Korra called, "You're evil!"

"But you like me anyway, dear!" She called back.

Asami got out quickly and saw Korra still holding her underwear, "Oh, so you're _that_ type of person!"

Korra's cheeks quickly became red and she threw the underwear at Asami, "You're the one who did it!"

Asami caught them and placed them on top of the dresser with her old clothes next to her clean ones. Asami went over to a still blushing Korra and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, your underwear loving secret is safe with me."

"But...you're the one who-!"

Asami chuckled, "I'm kidding, Korra!"

"Oh, right...I knew that."

"Sure you did."

Asami sat down next to Korra again and put her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra leaned her head on top of Asami's as Asami interlaced their fingers again. They sat like that for a while as Korra used her other hand to rub the hand she was holding.

"Your hands are nice." Korra commented, "They're the perfect mix between someone who works with their hands and someone who looks as good as you. Which is only you, might I add."

"Oh, I don't know, you look pretty good yourself."

"You really think so?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say that you're beautiful?"

"Probably as many time as I tell you that you look amazing. You're like this ancient, wise, beautiful spirit reincarnate."

Asami blushed, "Aw! You're so sweet!"

"I mean it!"

"So do I. And aren't you like this old wise spirit reincarnate as well?"

"I really don't know where the Avatar comes from. Just that it's called the Avatar Spirit."

"So we're two ancient, wise, beautiful spirits who found each other again in a new life. I like the sound of that. It sounds much more romantic then some random person meets the new Avatar. It's probably how Aang and Katara felt. And Roku and Ta Min. And...who did Kyoshi love?"

"I don't know. But you're right, it does sound more romantic." Korra yawned.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep."

"I suppose."

Asami took her head off of Korra so she could lay down. Korra let go of Asami's left hand to then hold her other hand when Asami laid down next to her. Asami pulled the comforter and pelt over them. Korra curled into Asami's side as Korra put her other hand on Asami's stomach. Korra was rubbing up and down, getting further up and further down each time.

Asami chuckled, "So now you want to feel _me_ up?"

Korra's hand retreated back to where it started, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just found it amusing."

"I-I've just never really felt anyone before. Not like this."

"It's okay, really, I understand. You've never explored anyone before. If you want to now, go ahead."

"Are you sure? But...but we've just said our feelings to each other _today_. I thought there was like some waiting period?"

"There is no rule set on relationships. If there was, then I missed out on my copy."

"But...I thought that it wasn't okay to go that far this early."

Asami chuckled again, "It usually isn't because people first meet or don't really know each other. But even _then_ people go further at that time. So, no _one_ relationship is the same. But I think we solved many issues when we told our biggest and darkest secrets to each other. _And_ we've already kissed." Korra still seemed hesitant, "If you don't want to or aren't ready, then don't. I'm not going to force you to touch me."

"It-it just...something feels _wrong_ about it."

"Wrong how?"

"I don't know. I guess my mind is still on the fact that I was raised that girls only like boys."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand, "It's okay. But you're going to have to accept the fact that you're a lesbian."

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm bisexual. I've known that for many years."

"Oh, right, I forgot, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are-are you sure it's okay to touch you?" Asami let go of Korra's hand, reached behind her and squeezed, "Oh!"

"Yes, I'm sure." Asami let go and went to hold Korra's hand again, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Can...can you do that again?"

Asami smiled, "Do what again? Something like this?" Asami rubbed in between Korra's legs and she shuddered. Getting close to her spot. Asami giggled, "You're so cute when you're gay!"

"Is...that a good thing?"

"When another girl who likes you and likes girls too says that, yes, it's a good thing."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to stop so you can sleep?"

"Oh no! I'm _much_ horny for that now! You got me started with throwing your underwear on me."

"But you yawned _after_ that."

"And then it started back up again with you touching my ass!"

"Oh! Look at you with the potty mouth!"

"Ass it's _that_ bad."

"Especially yours. Yours is very muscular."

"Thanks? I think."

"You're welcome! So do you want to explore?"

"K-kinda."

"Okay then." Asami let go of Korra's hand again and sat up with her back against the backboard. Korra got up and sat on her legs.

"S-so, where do I start?"

"Wherever you want." Korra hesitantly held her hand out, "Would it be easier if you started with my face and worked your way down?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe." Korra cupped Asami's cheek and her eyes fell to Asami's lips, "Can-can I kiss you?"

"I would be disappointed if you _didn't_ start there."

Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami. Korra was hesitant at first until Asami reached up and held her face.

Asami pulled back for a second to ask, "Do you want me to use my tongue?"

"I-I don't know. You're the only the second person I've kissed before. Do you _want _to use it?"

"I've always kind of liked it. But some people don't. That's why I asked."

"Well go-!"

That was all Asami needed. She kissed Korra again and pushed her tongue to the entrance of Korra's mouth. Korra opened and Asami explored her mouth. Asami found Korra's tongue and they went back and forth once Korra built up the courage.

After a long while, Korra pulled back and breathlessly said, "Th-that was better than I thought!"

Asami rested her forehead on Korra's, "I hoped you would like it."

Korra fumbled around Asami's body for a few minutes before Asami wanted to do some exploring of her own, "Do you want me to stop?" Asami asked.

"N-no! It just caught me off guard."

Asami felt around Korra's body including her extremely toned abs and arms. Asami felt herself getting worked up and she saw Korra was as well. After they felt around for a little, Korra put her hand downward. Korra gasped, "What?" Asami asked.

"I just realized you don't have any underwear on."

Asami chuckled, "That took you awhile."

"Why aren't you wearing any?"

Asami leaned forward and whispered into her ear seductively, "For _you_!"

"R-re-really?"

Asami chuckled again, "Well, no. Only kind of. I accidentally forgot them when I got clothes earlier."

"Oh." She sounded almost disappointed.

"Would you have preferred it if I did it for you?"

"A little bit."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Both of them were getting very worked up when Korra put her hand on a place that she hesitated. Korra stopped what she was doing and stared at Asami with lustful eyes, "Do you want me to do this?"

"Is it going too far too soon?"

"I don't know." Asami repeated. Korra lowered her hand to Asami's waist, "Do you want to do this?" Asami repeated as well.

"Yes, I _want_ to. But _should _we?"

"If you're unsure, we can stop."

"Maybe I just need more time to accept this whole 'lesbian' thing."

"That's fine." Asami pulled back her hand.

Korra looked down, "I'm sorry."

Asami tilted Korra's head up to look at her, "Don't be. This isn't something that should be rushed if someone isn't ready."

"You're right, as usual."

Asami laid back down and Korra curled back into her. Asami held Korra's hand again while Korra yawned, "You sound like you should go to sleep."

"I'm still a little worked up."

"So am I."

"Then should we have stopped?"

"You're unsure. Let's not rush this."

"Yeah…."

"Try to go to sleep. It's been a rough few days."

"Yes it has." said Korra worryingly.

Asami decided to go with a different option from before, "Just think of it this way now, you get to explore more if you keep going."

Korra huffed a laugh, "Are you bribing me with sex to stay alive?"

Now Asami was getting worried, "Yes. I'll try anything."

"It _is_ a good reason….but that's not what I was thinking about, so don't worry."

"I'm going to worry for the next few days and probably for a while."

"I'm sorry that you have to."

"I know. What were you thinking about then?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. How much you have been through over these past weeks. With your dad, Amon, Tarrlok, then me. It just makes me think how amazing you are."

"You're the one who stopped Amon. You're the amazing one."

"I'm the Avatar. That's my whole _life_." Asami was _so _happy that she said that, "But _you_! _You_ had to do everything you did just because you're you. Not because you were born into helping people. Not that I mind! Just...it's my life _and_ my job. You do it because you're perfect."

"I'm _far_-."

"I know that's what you think. But to _me_ you're perfect."

Asami sighed. She would let Korra have that for now.

Korra yawned again, "I think I'm going to go to sleep soon. Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Korra."

Korra snuggled further into Asami. Asami laid there for a while with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day. Asami closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She couldn't go there again. Asami tried to go to sleep and it took a while, but she finally did.

**I've retroactively changed this story. I've gotten rid of the explicit sexual content. I wrote it when I was in a weird mental state and now that I'm more stable, I'm not comfortable with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter where it gets graphic with sexual content. I'm most likely going to slow down with it for now but I don't know. As always, review for constructive criticism. It always helps. **

Chapter 3

Korra woke up after having an erotic dream with a certain green-eyed, raven-haired, pale beauty. It wasn't the first time Korra had that type of dream. They usually were spaced between Korra's constant recurring nightmares. It was a while since she had that type of dream though. Korra was always ashamed of those dreams. But now...they might come true someday.

Korra opened her eyes and looked into those bright, green eyes, "Good morning." Asami said.

Korra yawned, "'Morning. Have you just been up watching me sleep?"

"I haven't been up for too long but yes."

"And you said _I_ was the weird one."

"You are. You were moaning my name in your sleep." Korra blushed and looked away, "I think I know what _you_ were dreaming about."

"S-sorry."

"You can't control what you dream about. Besides," Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra's forehead, "I had a similar dream."

Korra looked back up to a smiling Asami. Korra couldn't help but smile as well, "I-I guess that's what happens when you go to sleep while horny." Korra suggested.

Asami smile became bigger, "Probably."

Korra realized that they were still in the same position as last night, "Do you need to move? I don't think we moved all night."

"I can stay here forever just looking at you."

Korra's blush returned in force, "Now _you're_ the weird one."

The beauty huffed a laugh, "Don't tell me _you_ wouldn't look at _me_ forever if you could."

"True." Korra stared at Asami's face and her eyes kept drifting down to her lips. Korra got up and leaned over Asami and kissed her. Korra felt Asami's tongue at her lips and she opened up so that their tongues danced with each other. Korra felt a hand at her rear as it squeezed. Korra inhaled deeply as Asami used both of her hands to squeeze her ass.

Asami pulled back from the kiss after a while and asked, "Do you like that?" Korra nodded, "How about this?" Asami put her hands in Korra's pants and used her nails on Korra's behind. Korra nodded again and Asami smirked, "So, you like your ass played with." Korra nodded, "I'll have to give you a booty massage at some point." Asami glanced to the wall above the desk, then looked back to Korra, "We should probably get up."

Korra looked at the clock as well and it was past noon, "I suppose."

"You sound disappointed. I guess you're getting used to being a lesbian."

Korra looked at Asami and the smirk that was still on her face, "I guess I am."

"That's good."

Korra climbed off of Asami but her hands were still in Korra's pants, "I guess _you_ like my ass, too."

"I told you I did."

Korra moved away and off the bed so Asami couldn't reach anymore. Korra stood while Asami moved to the edge of the bed. Korra felt a slap on her ass and she jumped and yelped. Korra turned to face Asami, "What did you do _that_ for?"

"Did you like it?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm trying to. Did you like it?"

"Well...kind of, yeah."

"Then _that's_ why I did it. I'm trying to see what you like and don't like."

"Is this going to be all the time?"

"When we're alone, yes. Unless you want me to stop. If you don't feel comfortable with me doing any of this, then I'll stop."

"I...I _do_ like it. It just catches me off guard. I'm still new to this. Is this what normally happens in relationships?"

"I think it happens _eventually_. I'm just as new to this whole relationship thing as you. You're the first one that I've gotten this far with. In a relationship, I mean."

"Oh, so it's the blind leading the blind then?"

"I've felt other people before. We just weren't in a relationship."

"Oh."

Korra turned back around and went to the dresser to grab clothes. Then she went to the bathroom. Korra finished with her wolf tails and left the bathroom and froze at what she saw. Asami had her back turned to her and she was completely naked.

"Like the view?" Korra looked up at her face and she was smiling as she pulled pants on. Korra knew she should turn around but she couldn't move. Asami, then, pulled on a shirt and tuned to face Korra. Asami giggled, "You can pick up your jaw now."

Korra quickly clamped her mouth shut, "W-wh-why we-were you j-just naked?"

"To change."

"You-you could've done that in the bathroom."

"It was occupied."

"You could've waited for me to leave."

"It's more fun to see your reaction."

Korra sighed, "You most certainly will be the death of me."

"I hope not. I like you too much."

"You know what I meant."

"I do. Now come on. I think Naga wants to leave."

Korra looked at her animal companion and she hadn't moved since last night. Then she looked back up to Asami, "Do you just want to get out of here?"

"No, I just don't want to raise any suspicion."

Korra looked down, "Oh."

"You're the one that wanted to hide everything."

"You make it sound like it's a burden."

Korra saw Asami's feet. Then she put her hand on Korra's chin to tilt it up to look at her, "You're not a burden. I have no problem doing this. I just don't want you to get bombarded with questions and you tell everyone this and something bad happens."

"You think something bad will happen?"

"No. But I've heard of people that got forced out of the closet before they were ready. If it's a good reaction, then nothing too bad happens. Maybe some discomfort or a little loss in trust. But even if there is a slight chance that you'll get a somewhat bad reaction, it isn't good. Especially with your mood going down with me saying one thing. I'm not criticizing you, okay? I know what you're going through."

Asami smiled and it forced Korra to smile as well, "Th-thank you for being here."

"You're welcome. Now," Asami wiped Korra's lips again, "Come on. Let's go outside."

Korra turned to her polar bear dog again while Asami went to the desk, "Naga, come on." The giant thing picked her head up and started to wag her tail, "You ready? Come on, let's go outside."

Naga stood and stretched while Korra went to the door. Korra looked at Asami. Asami had her coat and gloves on with the bowls of food in her hands. Korra opened the door and Naga raced outside. Korra and Asami chuckled a little as they watched her before heading out themselves. They wandered into the small village everyone was staying in but didn't see anyone. Asami went to the kitchen tent as Korra went searching for people. Korra figured that she should check at the healing hut so she headed there first. Korra made her way to the secluded hut and climbed up the stairs. Korra looked away from the hut as she reached the top and recalled the previous day. Her vision got blurry and she looked away. Korra tried to force the memories from her head as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" An elderly voice called.

Korra wiped her eyes before she entered, "Hello, Master Katara."

"Hello, Korra. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just having bad memories."

Katara nodded, "Amon?"

"Yeah." Korra lied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't reverse what he did."

"It's okay. Asami said that she believes that I'll get my bending back somehow."

Katara smiled a knowing smile, "I'm sure you will. You look better than yesterday."

"Yeah, Asami helped me."

"I'm glad you have good friends to help you through this."

_Yeah, '_friend', Korra thought, "Yeah, so am I. Where is everyone by the way?"

"Tenzin is getting ready to head back to Republic City and he's making everyone who's going back help."

"Oh, where is that?"

"Back by the White Lotus Compound."

"Thank you. And thank you for trying."

"You're welcome, dear. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

Korra waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Goodbye, Katara."

"Goodbye, Korra."

Korra left the hut and refused to look at the spot from yesterday again. Korra headed back to the kitchen tent to find Asami. Before she entered, she heard voices inside. They seemed to be disagreeing about something so Korra listened in.

"-Ink you're both too young to handle things like this by yourselves." That was Lin Beifong.

"And what do you think we're too young to handle by ourselves?" And that was the ancient spirit, Asami Sato.

"Trauma, Miss Sato. You two have been through a lot over the past few weeks."

"We can handle it together. We're best friends. That's what best friends do, right? Help each other?"

"I wouldn't know. And even if-."

"If you don't trust our judgment, do you trust Master Tenzin's?"

"Sometimes."

"Then trust that he trusts Korra and she trusts me."

"You're telling _me_ to trust _you_ because I trust one person who trusts another who trusts you?"

"Yes."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Not at all."

"Then how do you go by that logic?"

"I'm trying to show that I'm trustworthy."

"You don't have to do that after everything you did during the Equalist Crisis."

"But you still don't trust me enough to help Korra?"

"So you admit she needs help."

"Of course. I need help. You probably could use help. Tenzin as well-."

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Fine between you and me, and no one else. Yes, she needs help. Being stuck in that compound her whole life has screwed her over."

"_That_ we can agree on. I thought it was beyond stupid to stick her in there."

"Exactly! Now that she's eighteen she can get the help she needs. To...get acclimated to the real world. To...help with issues she doesn't know she has because of being in there."

"Fine. I see your point, Sato. But can you help her?"

"I can."

"Fine, I'll tell Tenzin."

"No! You can't!"

"And why's that?"

"Because I've said too much as is. If she knew that I said to _anyone_ that she needs help, she'll never trust me again."

"And why won't she ask for help?"

"Because she's too proud and too ashamed to tell anyone. She only opened up to me because she trusts me with her life."

Lin sighed, "Yeah, I understand that one. Fine, then what do _you_ want me to say to Tenzin."

"I don't know...maybe you looked her over and talked to her and she seems fine? He'll trust a cop and old friend more than a nineteen-year-old apparently."

"Fine. That's what I'll say." Korra heard her armor getting closer and she tried to move out of the way. Before she could, the tent flap opened, "Oh, Avatar!" Lin looked back to Asami. Asami's face was pale and looked horrified, "I'll let you two handle this." She, then, walked away.

Korra was furious. When Lin was far enough away, Korra walked in and glared at Asami. But as she looked at her, her anger fell away. Asami looked as terrified as she did last night, "K-Korra, I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice!" Korra saw and heard the fear in Asami and was reminded of last night, "Please, _please_, don't do anything rash!"

"It's okay." Korra said, her voice unreasonably calm, "You didn't say anything."

Instead of Asami calming down, she looked more terrified, "Are-are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're much too calm."

"I...I tried to be angry at you. But I'm looking at an ancient spirit who looks like I'm going to kill her."

"I'm worried you're going to kill _you_."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Asami was looking better as the conversation went on, "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Because you're only doing what's best for me."

Asami looked at her confused, "Are-are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you the same Korra?"

Korra huffed a laugh, "Of course I am."

"Then...why aren't you mad or upset or..._anything_? I-I betrayed your trust."

Korra sighed, "I don't know to be honest. This is the calmest I've been in a while. Well...except for all the times I'm with you. Which I guess is now, too."

"Yes, but you're _unreasonably_ calm."

"I don't know," Korra said. She was puzzled herself, "I've got like this voice in my head that's not mine telling me to not be mad at you."

"Hearing voices isn't a good thing."

"I'm the Avatar. It's most likely one of my past lives." Korra's eyes widened, "It's most likely one of my past lives." She repeated, "It's most likely one of my past lives! Asami! You were right!" Korra said loudly and excitedly.

Asami smiled. The fear was reseeding from her face slowly, "That's great, Korra! Can you see or hear them now?"

Korra frowned, "No. But it's like that thought that's _just _out of reach. And if you think about it, it goes away."

"Still, it's progress."

"It's like when I had those visions of Aang's past."

"Do you think you could meditate into seeing him or one of your other past lives?"

"I don't know. I could try, but we're going to leave soon. And I don't think I could do it with the kids, Tenzin and Mako and Bolin around."

"Then we'll head back by ourselves."

Now it was Korra to look confused, "How are we to do that?"

"We take a boat back. Unless you can wait until we reach Republic City."

"No, I'd rather get this done before it goes away, just in case."

"Then _that's_ what we'll tell Tenzin."

"But how do you plan to get back? By what boat?"

"Do refugee ships come down this far south?"

"I don't know, maybe. We'd have to ask my parents."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Korra had a thought pop into her head, "Why don't we just take a White Lotus boat?"

"Do you _really_ want to be followed by them?"

"No, not really. But I could ask for a boat and tell them not to come or to leave us alone."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know. But I _am_ an adult Avatar. And supposedly Aang told them to guard me. Tenzin can tell them what to do, so why can't I?"

"True, but there is a big age gap between you two. And he _is_ Aang's son."

"But _I'm_ just Aang but in a different body. I can kind of understand when I'm underage that they don't follow me, but _now_?"

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. It's your choice if you want to ask them though."

"We'll ask them first. If the worst happens, then we'll just sneak aboard a ship without the White Lotus knowing."

"I'm glad you're thinking like you're the Avatar again."

Korra smiled and walked closer to Asami, "It's all thanks to you."

Asami smiled and moved closer as well, "I told you, with _you_ on your side, you can do anything."

Korra walked closer, "And _I_ said, that you on my side helps."

Their faces were inches apart now when Asami looked around, "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

Korra looked around, "No one's here. It's fine. Unless _you're_ getting cold feet?"

"I'm just worried for you."

"It's fine…." Korra said before they kissed. It was slow but filled with affection.

Asami pulled back as she had her arms wrapped around Korra, "I'm glad you're not mad at me and still trust me."

"So am I. I'm sorry that I scared you like that. I've never _seen_ you so scared."

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. In more ways than just your trust."

Korra looked down, "I'm sorry I'm so fragile and such a worry that you-!"

Korra was stopped by another kiss, "Don't." Asami said after she pulled back, "Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault."

"But-!"

"No buts." Asami then smiled and Korra felt a squeeze, "Except yours...and mine, okay?" The smile disappeared and was replaced with seriousness, "I mean it. No joking around. No sexual innuendos. No buts, okay? It's not your fault."

"Okay."

Asami moved back from Korra then opened up her arms, "Come on, let's go to the others."

"But-!"

"What did I just say?"

Korra sighed and huffed a laugh, "No buts."

"Exactly. Now come here and we'll walk to the compound."

Korra _really_ wanted to protest that someone would see them. But at the same time, she _really_ wanted to walk holding Asami, "Do you have a plan?" She asked instead.

"Yes, you'll be warming me up. That's what good friends do, help each other."

"I feel like I'm getting the better end of this deal."

"What do you mean?"

"You help me with my major mental problems and you get to be warm while walking."

"How do you know that you're _not_ helping with _my_ major mental problems?"

Korra hadn't thought about that, "So, I help you by you helping me?"

"Yes."

"How does that work?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, do you want to walk holding me, or what?"

Korra smiled, "You better watch your words or I might do this!"

Asami shrieked as Korra picked her up bridal style. Asami was giggling when she said, "This-this isn't what I m-mea-nt!" Korra twirled her around making her shriek again, "Don't _do_ that unless you want everyone to hear!"

"Did you like it?" Korra laughed.

"That's not the poi-nt!" Korra twirled her again and she shrieked, "Okay, okay, okay, yes, I like it! But you can stop!"

"If you say so." Korra put her down and laughed at the face Asami made.

"_That_ is _not_ what I meant!"

"Do you want me to pick you up again?"

"No! Just come here and hold me _while_ I'm still on the ground!"

Korra smiled a toothy lopsided grin, "I finally got you flustered!"

Asami smiled, "Yes, you did," Asami leaned into Korra's ear and whispered, "Congratulations, you're a lesbian!"

Asami pulled back, "I'm not sure if to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"It's meant as a compliment."

"Then that's how I'll take it."

The flap to the tent burst open as Mako and Bolin came in, "Are you two okay?" asked Mako.

"Yes, we're _fine_." Korra said. She was upset that their moment was over.

Asami tapped Korra on the shoulder and she turned around. Asami wiped Korra's lips before turning her back around. The boys looked confused at what happened just then, "You sure you two are okay? We heard shrieking."

"We're _fine_, Mako." Asami said, "We were just messing around."

Mako still looked a little suspicious, "What were you guys doing?" Bolin asked.

"We were just messing around. I picked her up and she shrieked." Korra said.

"Oh, well, Tenzin's almost ready. You just need to pack your things."

"Yeah, about that...we're not going with you."

"Why not?" Mako questioned.

"Because I need some peace to meditate."

"You can do that once we get back to Republic City."

"It's urgent."

"Oh, Avatar stuff." Bolin said slowly and Korra nodded.

"Then how are you going to get back?" asked Mako.

"We're going to ask the White Lotus for a boat."

"Both of you are going?"

"Yes, I'm going to be her bodyguard while she meditates." Korra forgot to realize until that moment that _Asami_ needed an excuse for her to come and her alone.

"Why don't we all go?"

"Because it's easier to meditate with only one person to worry about." Korra explained.

"Don't you meditate with other people all the time?"

"No, I've only meditated successfully, for a while, once before."

"Oh, right, you mentioned that."

"Yeah, I did." Korra said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why're you being testy?"

"Why're you-?!"

"Korra, calm down." Korra looked at Asami and sighed. Korra couldn't believe she ever thought she liked him.

Korra looked back to Mako, "Sorry." She said reluctantly. Korra really missed the alone time with Asami. That thought surprised her. She thought she liked Mako and Bolin as _friends_ but that thought made her wonder. Was she really _that_ gay? No, that couldn't be. Even girls that only liked boys had friends that were girls. And same for boys. She'd have to ask Asami about this.

Korra focused back on Mako as he looked at her weird, "You okay, Korra? You just drifted off."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sure, you did."

Korra didn't know why he made her so angry now. With any statement he said, even though he hasn't changed since she met him. He infuriated Korra. And it was only since about right before the fight with Amon.

"Why don't we all go back to Tenzin and you guys can tell him you're not coming with?" Bolin suggested. He was looking between her and his brother.

"Fine, we'll meet you there. We'll just go and pack up our things." Asami said.

Asami pulled Korra out of the tent and back to Korra's cabin. When they got there, they saw Naga standing there with her tongue hanging from her mouth.

Korra smiled and called, "Hey, Naga!" Naga came running over and knocked the laughing girls to the ground. After she knocked her over, Naga started licking Korra, "Okay, okay, hi!" Korra pushed Naga off them, got up and helped Asami up, "Sorry about her."

"It's fine." Asami said while she smiled. Korra went to open the door to her cabin and Naga and Asami followed, "Why were you and Mako at each other's throats?"

"I don't know. Ever since a little bit before the battle with Amon, he's been pissing me off with almost anything he says."

"Yeah, he can do that."

"There's something I wanted to ask you about that…."

"What?"

"I had a thought that I missed the alone time with you. And then I _thought_ I liked Mako and Bolin as friends. And then I thought, could I be _that_ gay and not like them anymore?"

"No, I think that you're just lovesick." _Love?!_ "And before you get your panties in a twist," '_Panties in a twist'? _"It doesn't necessarily mean that you're in love. It just means that you miss someone that you care deeply about."

"But...so soon? I mean we just said our feelings to each other. And we've only been hanging out for a few weeks."

"As I said before, there isn't a rule book on relationships. Every relationship is different."

"Okay, so I'm lovesick for being alone with you?"

"It could be."

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime." Asami turned to leave, "I'll see you when we're both done."

Asami left leaving Korra to her thoughts. The word 'love' kept rattling in her brain and she couldn't let it go. Korra went to her dresser and saw Asami's clothes from yesterday on top. Korra picked them up and had an urge to do something she never thought of doing before. Korra lifted the clothes to her nose and smelled them. They smelled like Asami, with the perfect mix of oil and perfume. Korra started smelling all of her clothes until she came to a weird scent. Korra opened her eyes and saw she was sniffing Asami's underwear. Korra felt disgusted with herself. But at the same time, she wanted more of the scent. Smelling more of it won over the disgust and Korra smelled it again. Korra loved the smell until a knock came at the door that made her jump. Korra threw the pile of clothes to the ground and looked at the door. Naga looked at the door with her tail wagging.

"Hey, Korra, I just realized I left my clothes on your dresser. Can you get them for me?" Asami called.

"Y-ye-yeah! One second!" Korra gathered up the clothes that she just threw and went to the door, "Here you go." Korra said as she opened the door.

Asami looked at them, then back at Korra, "I thought I folded them last night."

"Y-you did. Naga threw them to the ground with her tail when you knocked."

A slight smile played on Asami's lips when she said, "Oh, so you weren't sniffing them?"

"Wh-why would you think that?"

"Because of your reaction. And...come here," Asami leaned forward and sniffed, "And there's the smell of my nether region on your face."

"Y-you-you can _smell_ that?!"

Asami chuckled, "Yes, that smell is very distinctive and stays on a person."

Korra looked down, "Oh. I'm-I'm sorry, Asami. I-I-I don't know what came over me!"

Asami chuckled again, "It's fine! I already said that you were an underwear lover."

"I don't _want _to be."

"Unfortunately you don't have much choice in the matter. Are you feeling turned on?"

Korra looked further down and said in a small voice, "I-I think so."

Asami tilted Korra's chin upwards, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just what you like." Asami, then, lowered her voice, "You can't change liking that as much as you can change liking girls." Asami, then, spoke louder again, "You can't change who you are."

Again, the word 'love' kept rattling in Korra's head and she didn't know why, "Thank you for understanding and not making fun of me."

"You're welcome. But I would only make fun of you as long as you're laughing, too. Otherwise, it's just mean." Korra finally handed Asami her clothes and as she took them she dug out her underwear and offered them to Korra, "Do you want them?"

"No!" Korra thought about it, "Kind of." Korra, then, sighed and looked down, "Yes."

Again, Asami tilted Korra's chin up, but this time _with_ her underwear, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have offered."

"It-it's more if _I'm_ okay with it. I guess I'm still getting used to this whole…" Korra looked around and saw no one, "Used to the whole 'lesbian' thing. And I suppose also I'm getting used to what I like sexually."

"That's completely understandable. Here…" Asami put her clothes down and pulled Korra's pants out a bit and shoved her underwear in.

"What-what did you do…?!"

"Do you like it?"

Korra just realized that her face hurt from blushing, "I don't _want _to…."

"So that's a yes?" Korra reluctantly nodded.

Asami patted Korra on the cheek. Then, she picked up her clothes and walked away. Korra stood there, a blushing mess, with another woman's underwear in hers. 'Love' started rattling in her head, louder than previously. Korra quickly shut the door. Then she reached down into her own underwear to readjust Asami's underwear so it was halfway between her front and back. Korra, again, felt disgusted with herself. But she tried to think of what Asami said. It was okay to like this. Korra tried to tell that to herself over and over again. But 'love' kept getting in the way. Korra groaned, turned around and slid down with her back against the door. Naga walked over to her and nudged her cheek with her nose.

Korra sighed, "Yes, I know, thank you, girl" Naga licked Korra's cheek once. Then she continued to sniff further and further down until she reached Korra's nether. Now Korra felt disgusted and embarrassed worse than before and shoved Naga away, "No!" She yelled, "That is not a place to sniff!" At least, now Korra knew that she wasn't _that_ type of person. All the hormones that she felt previously were gone and at least the word 'love' left her head for now. Korra got up and went to her dresser again and tried to pack until another knock came from her door. This time though Korra knew it wasn't Asami because it had way too much energy in it. Korra sighed and went to the door and saw Ikki vibrating on the ground.

"HiKorrahowareyouyou'reuplatewhere'sAsamiDadsaystogetreadytoleavesoon!"

Korra sighed, "Hi, Ikki, I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I know I'm up late. Asami's packing. And I know Tenzin wants to leave soon but I have to talk to him about something."

"Whatdoyouhavetotalktohimabout?!"

"A personal matter."

"OhokayDadisattheWhiteLotusCompoundandwaitingforyoutwohesaidhesentAuntLintofindandaskaboutyouandthenthosecuteboyswentlookingforyoutoo!"

"Thank you, Ikki, I already know where your dad is, thanks to your Aunt, Gran Gran and Mako and Bolin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pack." Korra shut the door before Ikki could get another word in, which for her, was fast. Korra turned around as she heard Ikki protesting behind her. Korra tuned her out as she got her clothes and put them on the desk. Korra grabbed the fur bag on the bottom and started putting her clothes in it. When she was done, she closed the bag and walked to the door. Korra opened it as Asami was walking up.

"What'd you do to piss _her_ off?" Asami asked.

"I closed the door in her face."

Asami huffed a laugh, "Oh, so like the time you closed it on her when you were showing me to my room?"

"Yeah, when I thought I liked Mako and was confused over you."

"You felt that way towards me even _then_?"

Korra's blush returned in force again, "Yeah, after the race track I knew I liked you."

"Oh, and I didn't notice?" Asami said probably more to herself then to Korra.

"Come on, Naga!" Korra called as she walked outside. Naga came bounding out and ran in circles around them as they walked to the White Lotus Compound. When they reached the gate, Korra called for one of the guards and it opened up. As they entered, Naga went racing over to Bolin who had Pabu on his shoulder. The little fire ferret raced over Naga's giant head and rested on her shoulders like he was commanding her. Korra and Asami walked over to Tenzin and his family and saw that Ikki was trying to talk his ear off. Probably to complain about Korra.

"Hello, Korra, Asami. I'm glad to see you up and about. Your mother told me that you weren't feeling all that well last night." Tenzin calmly said.

"Hello, Tenzin." They both said. They looked at each other then back to Tenzin

"I'm feeling better today." Korra said.

"That's good." Tenzin cleared his throat, "Lin...told me you heard her and Asami's discussion."

"Yes, I did."

"Will you tell me what happened with your 'misunderstanding' yesterday?"

"It's...uh," Korra glanced at Asami, "It's nothing we couldn't figure out as friends."

Tenzin looked to Asami, "And you're not going to tell me either?"

"Only to say if you trust the Avatar, then you'll trust that we have it handled."

Tenzin sighed then looked back to Korra, "I can't make you tell me. When you're ready, I'll be here waiting for you."

"Thank you, Tenzin, I know. But there _is_ something that I wanted to tell you."

"Yes, so Ikki says. What is it?"

"We can't go with you back to Republic City."

"Why not?"

"Because I think one of my past lives is trying to tell me something but I can't hear it. I want to meditate to see if I can get anything. And before you ask, yes, I have to do it alone. Well," Korra glanced at Asami again, "Mostly alone. Asami will be my bodyguard while I meditate. No offense, Tenzin, but your kids can be a bit distracting. Especially on long trips."

"No offense taken. I understand completely. But I will ask this, how do you plan on getting back?"

"I plan on asking the White Lotus for a boat and then to leave us alone with it."

Tenzin looked to Asami again then back to Korra, "Good to see you back to yourself. I'll see you back on Air Temple Island."

Before Tenzin could turn away, Korra asked, "Could you take Naga with you? It would be less distracting without her."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

"You're welcome, Korra." Tenzin then turned around and went back to getting ready.

Korra and Asami said their goodbyes to everyone and watched as they set off. Tenzin and his family plus Naga rode on Oggy. Lin, Mako and Bolin were in an Republic City Police airship. Korra went to one of the head White Lotus members that were still there and told them what she wanted. They reluctantly obliged for the sole reason that no one was escorting Korra. Until Asami reminded them that she was overage and didn't need their protection anymore. Korra and Asami, then, went to Korra's parent's hut to say their goodbyes before heading to the docks.

As they walked into town, Asami asked, "Did you find anything weird how they were acting towards me?"

"Who? My parents?"

"Yeah."

"No, I didn't see anything besides them making sure that you knew to guard me."

"Mnhm."

"What? What did _you_ see?"

"Nothing. I think my mind is still paranoid from Kame."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong."

"Still...I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Thanks."

They continued in silence as they managed their way through the city. When they reached the right dock, there was a White Lotus member standing by a decent sized ship. It was probably big enough for two bedrooms and a bathroom below deck. And above deck was a simple steering wheel with the do hickeys that accompanied it. Korra knew how to sail. Just not how to pilot an advanced boat like this.

When they arrived at the White Lotus member, he said, "Hello, Avatar Korra and Miss Sato! I'm Bob from accounting and I'm your chaperone this evening." He looked between the two women and said, "Sorry, inside joke. My name's Huang and I'm just here to give you the ship. Do either one of you know how to pilot one of these?"

"Yes, I do." Asami said, "My Dad's company built these things and I used to test drive them."

"Good, good! So I don't have to go over the basics. Do you want me to show you around?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other and Asami said, "No, I don't think you do. Thank you."

"Then, good luck, Avatar! It's Almost Heaven and see ya on your Country Roads, Mountain Momma!" He looked between them again, "Nothing?" They shook their heads, "Well, fine. I'll just leave you as my Gaydar goes wild. Toodles!" He then raced off into the city and disappeared.

They looked at each other again with looks of confusion on their faces, "What was _that_ about?" asked Asami.

"I have no idea." responded Korra, "But 'Gaydar'?"

"It's like this thing where gays have this sense of other gays."

"And you're saying that _that_ guy knew about us and just ran away."

"Apparently."

"Oh, I'm going to kill him before he tells anyone!"

Asami grabbed Korra's hand and chuckled, "He's not going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?"

"He's gay, too. _That _was obvious."

"I still want to find him and ask him so many _questions_. Like 'It's Almost Heaven and see ya on your Country Roads, Mountain Momma!'? What does _that_ mean?"

Asami laughed, "I have no idea. But you're not going to find him. He's long gone."

Korra looked one last time at the place he disappeared to and said, "Yeah, you're right."

Korra and Asami went aboard and below deck to put their stuff in one of the rooms. The ship did, in fact, have the two bedrooms and the bathroom that Korra thought it did. Then they went back above as Asami went to the back to steer while Korra went to the front and sat down. Korra watched as they passed by the docks and many ships. After about an hour, they made it to open seas. Korra was enjoying the sea breeze as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you still have my panties in your underwear?" Asami asked seductively in Korra's ear.

Korra shuddered as she realized that they were still there, "Y-yes."

"Do you like them there?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

They sat like that for a while as Korra's mind got dirtier and dirtier. All the while, 'love' came back into her head. Korra felt a hand reach into her pants behind her and go into her underwear.

"Oh, I see you moved them."

Korra was glad that Asami couldn't see her face because it hurt again. Asami used her other hand to stroke Korra face.

"And I see that your face is probably bright red."

Korra swallowed hard.

"Do you want me to stop, Korra?"

"You-you mistook my swallow for someone who _doesn't_ want to continue." Korra said hoarsely.

"So, you've accepted that you're a lesbian?"

"For-for now."

"Good."

Asami kissed Korra's neck and then her ear.

Korra hesitated, "Is-is _right_ for us to do this?"

Asami pulled her hands back and Korra felt disappointed, "We don't have to do this. It's only been a day."

"I know. But...I've...dreamt about us doing...stuff for weeks. And then last night and my dream and then your underwear where it is. It _feels_ good...but…." Korra sighed, "I'm sorry. My brain has two opposing minds. One is screaming girls don't like girls and the other is screaming that you said it's okay to be gay. I don't know what to do."

"Then we stop."

"But the thing is...I don't _want _to stop! I'm sorry. I know you're being extremely patient with me and I'm here giving mixed signals."

"It's fine! Really! I understand. You were raised straight and born gay. It's not easy."

Korra sighed into Asami as she leaned back into her, "How are you _this_ perfect? _And_ you like me?"

"It's simple. We've said it already. We're two ancient, powerful, wise and beautiful spirits that found each other in another lifetime."

"I know, but how am I _this_ lucky to have found you _this_ early in my life?"

"Thank the spirits. That's all you can do."

"But I literally _am_ a spirit."

Asami giggled, "Then thank yourself."

"Okay, thank you self for hooking me up with another beautiful spirit."

Asami giggled again and Korra felt at peace. Korra had her eyes closed for some time before she heard a voice.

"..."

"Asami?"

"...o...ra."

"Asami?" Korra called again.

"Ava...Kor…" Korra tried focusing on the voice, "Avatar Korra."

"Aang?"

"...o…'m...tar Kyoshi."

"Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Yes…your predecessor and I ha...trying to contact you. Focus, Korra."

"I'm trying."

"Focus o...your...self."

"My what?"

"Your inner self. Dig deep in…."

"Dig deep. Okay." Korra took a deep breath in with her eyes closed. Then opened them as she exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she saw the towering figure of Avatar Kyoshi. Korra bowed, "Avatar Kyoshi, it's a pleasure and an honor."

"Avatar Korra, you've finally connected with part of your spiritual self."

"But I can only see _you_."

"Yes, but it's a start."

"What did you and Aang want to contact me about?"

"Avatar Aang wishes to help you with your current situation. And I've been the one helping you with your lover."

"L-lover?! I-I don't love her! I can't! It's been too soon! I only _recently _discovered that I'm a lesbian and that I like my best friend!"

"Love can come at the most inappropriate of times or the best of times. For you, it's both."

"But-b-but I can't love her!"

"Why not? You already think that she's perfect and a powerful spirit that found another spirit, the Avatar Spirit, in another lifetime."

"It-it just feels _wrong_! What would the world think…?!"

"The world, in my time, everyone knew I loved both men _and_ women. The Fire Nation had fully accepted same-sex relationships. Same with the Air Nomads. They didn't care who you loved. They didn't care what gender you loved. Love is a part of life and the Air Nomads accepted life in every kind. The Earth Kingdom officially didn't like same-sex relationships. But the actual people didn't care one way or the other. It was the Water Tribes that were backwards. Though, I always found the South to be more progressive and accepting."

"But it's been about two hundred years since your time."

"Talk to a...lo...of a...tar. She kn...s."

"Talk to who?"

"The lo...of...Aan..."

"Avatar Kyoshi? Avatar Kyoshi?!"

"Goodbye...tar...roa."

"Wait!" Korra woke up with a gasp and she looked around. Korra felt arms holding her and she tried to turn around, "Avatar Kyoshi?" She managed to turn around in the person's grasp and saw the pale beauty.

"No, it's Asami, Korra. What happened? We were sitting like that and then I saw light on the deck. I found that it was coming from _you_. Your eyes were glowing white. I didn't want to disturb you. But I assume you met with Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Yes, I did! Though the connection wasn't clear. I didn't hear everything she said."

"What did she say?"

Korra's blush returned and she was glad that it was dark, "She said that she and Aang have been trying to contact me. Aang's trying to help with my situation. And Kyoshi…." Korra looked down.

"What? What's Kyoshi trying to do?"

"She's...she's trying to help with, and this is her words, she's been helping with my 'lover'. I don't know what she's talking about. I don't love you. I can't! We've only just got together!" Korra looked up at Asami and she looked hurt, "No, no, no, that's not what I mean!" Korra hastened to say.

"Then what _did_ you mean to say?" Asami's voice was small and hurt.

"I-I...I what I mean is…." Korra sighed, "I'm _so_ confused!"

"Why?"

"Because ever since you said that I'm lovesick the word 'love' has been bouncing in my head all day. And recently _you_ and 'love' have been rattling in my head. I-I'm _so_ confused on how I feel and what my brain's thinking. It's just _so_ overwhelming! I don't know what to do! I _want_ to love you down the road. But...part of my brain says that it's wrong to love you and the other, which I found out Kyoshi is helping with it, is saying love Asami! I'm disgusted with myself for wanting to love you but at the same time, I _desperately_ _want_ to love you! But...hasn't it been too soon? We've only just met a few weeks ago! I don't know what to do!" Korra wined the last sentence into her hands.

"Wow. You're going through a lot." Korra nodded her head as she felt tears in her hands. Korra started sobbing because of her confusion. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and said, "It's okay, you'll get through this too."

"H-how?" Korra sobbed.

"Together. I care deeply about you, Korra. And I can tell that you care deeply about me too."

Korra took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I _do_ care deeply about you. Do-do you remember that time when we were on the airship leaving your house after...the incident there?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"I sent Mako over to you because I was afraid I would do something inappropriate. I _knew_ then that I _really_ like liked you. I was heartbroken when I saw you like that. I wanted _so_ much to go over to you. To be your knight in shining armor. Your shoulder to cry on. But I was too ashamed and disgusted with myself to do it. So I sent Mako over. And I was _so_ jealous of him."

"I wish you had come over." Asami said softly.

"Me too."

"I've never had to handle someone with what you're going through. Did Kyoshi say anything else?"

"Ye-yes. She said that it was well known that she loved both men _and_ women. So also told me how the other nations dealt with these relationships."

"Well, that's a good thing! One of your past lives was bi."

"Yeah." She said slowly, "I'm still _so_ confused on how I feel about you."

"Okay," Asami was looking better and Korra thought it was because she was helping someone, "Do you like like me?"

"Yes."

"Do you care deeply about me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"I-I don't know."

"I know that my feelings are growing for you."

"I know that mine for you are growing as well."

"So just don't put a label on it."

"Huh?"

"Just think that you care deeply for me and I care deeply for you. Love will come later. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I just care deeply for you. No labels."

"Exactly!"

Asami pulled Korra into a hug and Korra kissed Asami's neck, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'd say I'm the lucky one."

"Why?"

"I've got the Avatar under my thumb."

Korra huffed a laugh and kissed Asami's neck again, "Indeed you do." They sat holding each other until Asami shivered, "Sea breeze getting to you?"

"Yeah, can we go below deck?"

"Of course."

They got up while Asami held Korra's hand and led her to the bedroom. The room was a bit cramped with only a bed and a few small dressers on the side of the bed. There was only one way to get on and that was the foot of the bed.

"Don't you want to change first?" Korra asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. You take the bathroom and I'll take the other bedroom. We'll meet back here when we're done."

"Sounds like a plan."

Korra and Asami went to the other bedroom to get clothes and Korra left to change in the bathroom. Korra considered leaving her hair up but remembered that Asami liked it down. Once she finished, she left the cramped bathroom and put her clothes in the laundry bin. Korra, then, headed back to the room. When she arrived, she saw Asami sitting up with her back on the backboard and she was under the comforter.

"Hello, sexy!" Asami said as Korra entered.

Korra's cheeks were burning again, "I'm only in my nightclothes."

"You can be in anything or nothing and you'd look good."

"I can say the same about you."

Asami smiled, "Come on, warm me up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Korra climbed on the bed and under the covers with her body touching Asami as Korra sat against the backboard, too.

Asami leaned closer to Korra's face and said, "Do you still have my underwear on?" Korra swallowed and nodded, "Do you want another one?"

"Are-are you sure this is okay? I've never heard of someone liking underwear."

"Yes, it's okay. It's more common than you'd think. So, do you?"

Korra sighed, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes."

"Fine, yes, _please_."

"Yes, please, what?"

"By the spirits, you going to drive me insane! Yes, please, can I have your underwear?! Happy?"

Asami smiled, "Very." Asami pulled a ball of cloth out of her pants and handed it to Korra, "Here you go." Korra took it and stared at it, "If you want to sniff it, go ahead." Korra sighed again and lifted the fabric to her nose and smelled the wonderful smell, "I wonder what the other one looks and smells like by now." Korra was so embarrassed by this point, "Do you want me to pull them out so you can smell?"

"Y-yes." Asami looked at her, "Yes, please, will you take your panties out of my underwear so I can smell them?"

"That's a good girl. And yes, I will." Asami reached for both the front and the back and put her hands into Korra's pants. Asami pulled them out and handed them to Korra. Korra took them in her other hand and sniffed them. They smelled weird. It must've been because of the both of them.

"What'd you think? Turned on?"

"Very."

"Well, you can do whatever you want with those until we reach Republic City. Put them back in your underwear. You can wear them, whatever. I won't judge."

"You-you sure you won't think badly of me?"

"I'm sure. I've had very dirty thoughts of you. You might think badly of me because of it."

"I would never!"

"And I would never think badly of you."

Their faces were getting closer and closer together before Asami snatched one of the panties Korra was holding and shoved it in Korra's mouth. Korra's eyes widened but she didn't want to remove it. Asami gently took the other one and put it in Korra's mouth and Korra tasted a weird taste.

Asami giggled and said, "You seem to like that." Korra nodded, "So, you're a full underwear person. Got it."

Korra pulled the panties out of her mouth to say, "Is that a good thing?"

"It just is. You've got an underwear fetish. There's nothing wrong with that."

"So, you wouldn't think badly of me when I put them in here?"

"No."

"Okay."

Korra pulled open her pants and underwear to put Asami's panties down there. Korra made sure to have them crossing over that area. Korra just realized that she couldn't think or say that word. Korra saw Asami trying to take a look in her underwear. Korra pulled her hands out of her pants and looked at Asami. She looked up at Korra with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Were you trying to peep?"

"Yes."

"You already felt down there, though."

"But seeing is believing."

"So you want to see my...nether region?"

Asami chuckled, "You can't say it?"

"Say what?"

"Pussy, vagina, boobs, tits. But you can say ass."

"Fine, you want me to say it?"

"Sure."

"You want to see...my...p-pu-pussy. There I said it!"

"With major difficulty."

"Well sorry, I'm not a sex expert!"

"I'm not a expert. I just have experience and I've read about it."

"Have you...ever...done it?"

"What? Have sex?" Korra nodded, "No, not really. Never with a boy, beyond holding it. With a girl, I've felt around, kissed and other stuff. And they did the same with me."

"So, again it's the blind leading the blind."

"Not entirely, I've read quite a few sexual novels." Korra looked down and wanted to say something but was worried what Asami would say, "What's wrong, Korra?"

Korra looked back at Asami, "N-nothing."

"That's not true. You promised that you wouldn't lie anymore."

"It-it's embarrassing."

"I'm guessing it's something that you want to do?"

Korra nodded, "Y-yes."

"Then tell me. I won't get mad. And if I don't want to do it, I'll say no, okay? Just like you can say no or stop with whatever I do. This isn't something that should be forced."

"Can…." Korra swallowed hard and sighed, "Can...I touch you?"

"Of course. But I'm guessing in a place that you feel awkward about." Korra nodded while Asami smiled, "I'm glad you're getting used to being a lesbian. So, where do you want to feel?"

Korra mumbled.

"What was that?"

Korra took a deep breath, "Y-your-your area. I've only ever felt mine and you smell and taste good."

"Are you sure you want to go that far?"

"No. But I'm...I want to explore."

"Okay."

Asami pulled the covers down. Korra hesitantly put a hand out but stopped before moving it. Asami grabbed her hand and put it on her thigh then let go.

"Go as slow as you need."

Korra was really scared and nervous to go this far. But Asami seemed okay with it so she pressed on. After several minutes, Asami calmed down and panted out, "You...you sure you've never done that before?"

"I've only done that to myself a few times."

"Do you want to get off?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, if I'm ready…."

Asami huffed a laugh, "You're not ready to have someone pleasure you but you're okay with doing that to someone?"

"I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Then we'll stop there." Asami yawned, "I think after that, I'm ready for sleep."

Korra yawned as well, "I guess so am I."

They both laid down and pulled the covers over them. Asami curled into Korra this time and Korra looked at her face. She was staring into those amazing emeralds for eyes that she had. Asami closed her eyes and said with a yawn, "Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight, 'Sami."

Asami opened one eye to look at her, "'Sami'?"

"You don't like it?"

Asami closed her eye and snuggled deeper into Korra, "No, it's fine. 'Night."

"'Night 'Sami."

Korra laid there staring at the short ceiling for a while thinking about 'love' and 'Asami'. _Do I love her? _Korra wondered, _It would make sense as to why my brain keeps having 'love' bouncing in my head. But...can someone love someone so soon? __**Love can take many forms at any time. **_A new voice said, _Kyoshi?! __**Yes, Korra. Love can happen at first sight and grow as you know the person. **__But how do I know if I'm in love with her? __**Do you feel like you have affection and care for her that is so strong that it feels like it's taking you over? **__Yes… __**Do you enjoy being physically affectionate with her? **__Definitely! __**Do you enjoy your alone time with her? **__Almost too much. I just wanted my friends to go away so we could have more alone time._ _**It sounds like you are lovesick. **__But Asami said that it didn't have to mean that I was in love. __**That's true. But some people feel excitement when they are not together and missing them. Did you feel jealous when she was dating a different person? **__Yes...but that could just mean that I like her. __**It could. But are you jealous when she's around other people? **__No…_ _**Are you lying to yourself? **__Yes... I just want to be alone with her all the time. __**It'll get better. You'll learn to be happy without her for a few hours or days if needed. But there is one thing that's important. **__What? __**That you remember that you are your own person and that she is as well. You need to be happy with and without her.**_ _That's really hard right now. __**You'll get better. You must, for not just Asami but for the world. **__How am I going to help the world still with my bending gone? __**That's what you predecessor, Avatar Aang needs to communicate with you about. **__He can bring back my bending?! __**Maybe. If you can't contact him before you reach the city, you must go to his statue during the solstice. **__Statue, solstice. Got it. __**Goodbye, Avatar Korra. **__But...am I in love with Asami or not?! __**In my opinion, yes. **__Kyoshi? Kyoshi?!_

Korra opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she looked at the clock. It was a few hours past midnight. Korra closed her eyes again and tried to go to sleep. When she did, the nightmares came back.

**Like the last chapter, I've retroactively gotten rid of the explicit sexual content in this chapter. Whenever I put out the next chapter, I'll put more of an explanation there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rather short compared with the others of this story. But I'm writing the next chapter and that one might be the longest chapter I've ever written. I don't know yet. I was planning to have the next chapters be short. But because of IRL problems, I have a lot to get out. As always, please review for constructive criticism and thanks to all that have reviewed this story so far. You've given me a lot of self-confidence. **

Chapter 4

Asami woke up to the thrashing body she was holding. She opened her eyes and looked up at Korra who was sweating and moaning in her sleep. Asami sat up and held Korra so she was sitting up as well. She started rocking with Korra and cooed in her ear.

"No! Amon, Hiroshi, please! She's your…!" Korra started yelling, "Asami! Please, stop!" Tears were falling down Korra's face now, "Asami! I'm sorry! Asami!" Korra screamed.

Korra woke up frantic and shoved Asami away. She crawled to the edge of the bed and hugged her knees while she sobbed.

"Korra?" She didn't respond, "Korra, it's okay, you're safe. I'm safe."

Asami slowly crawled over to Korra. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra as she tensed.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I'm sorry." Korra wipered.

"Korra, I'm right here. I'm safe. It was just a dream."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a strong enough Avatar."

"Korra...it's okay, Korra, I forgive you. I forgive you for not being strong enough."

Korra looked up with bright red eyes, "Yo-you do?"

"Yes, Korra. I forgive you."

Korra seemed to realize that she wasn't in her dream anymore, "A-Asami?"

"Yes, Korra?"

"Am-am I dreaming anymore?"

"No. You're in the bed of a White Lotus boat."

Korra hid her head between her knees again and began crying, "Oh." She cried out, "S-spirits, I _hate_ crying! I hate my dreams! I hate that you have to do this! I _hate_…!" Korra mumbled the last word.

"What was that last one?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. You promised you wouldn't lie anymore."

"It's nothing."

"Please don't shut me out!"

Korra tensed even further and she tried to get away from Asami.

"I'm s-sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep. I'll just go above deck."

Asami held on tighter. She was afraid what Korra would do, "Korra-!"

"Please let go of me! I-I-I don't want to be touched right now!"

"If I let go, will you tell me what's going through your head?"

"O-okay. Just, _please_ let go!"

Asami let go and Korra raced over to the opposite side of the bed. She started rocking while hugging her knees again. A sob escaped her and Asami desperately wanted to go over there.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to be touched?"

"I-I do-don't know! I-i just have this...repulsion of touching right now. I-I just feel..._unclean_!"

"You sound like you were just raped."

"B-but-but I-I _wasn't_. I was fine…" Korra poked her head out so she could look at the clock, "I was fine a couple of hours ago. But now, all of a sudden I don't want to be touched! I-I don't want..._anything_ from you! And I don't know _why_! A few hours ago I just had a conversation with Kyoshi about you and I was fine. But-but _now_?! My brain is going a million miles a minute! I'm hot! I'm scared! I'm confused! I-I just had a dream of you being _tortured_ and I _failed_ you. I-I don't know what's happening to me!" Korra cried. Korra looked up at Asami and the look on her face made Asami's heart clench, "Please! What's happening to me?!"

"I-I don't know, Korra!" Asami felt horrible that she didn't know what was happening or what to do, "Maybe we should turn back to the South and go get help." Asami suggested.

"No! I-I don't want anyone to know about me!"

"But Korra, you need help! You're not well!"

"Then-then what do you suggest?"

"If you don't want to go to the South, then we'll just continue to go to Republic City to get help."

"But-but then Tenzin will find out!"

Asami sighed, "We don't have many options."

"Th-the Fire Nation?"

"That's far away."

"Bu-but only Lord Zuko there knows me."

"Do you trust him enough to ask for help?"

"I-I don't want Tenzin to see me like this. Zu-Zuko was Aang's best friend. He-he wouldn't think badly of me."

"Neither would Tenzin."

"I-I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Why?"

"I do-don't know! I don't want him to think badly of me. I'm already a failed student of his."

This wasn't the time to correct Korra. So Asami said instead, "Okay, so we go to the Fire Nation. I can try and contact some of the old Fire outposts here to see if we can get you to him faster."

"J-just don't tell them about me."

"I'll just say it's Avatar business."

"G-good. Th-thank you."

Korra was shaking when Asami said, "Of course."

"Now-now can I go above deck? I'm getting claustrophobic."

"Yes, as long as I go with you."

"N-no, you need to sleep."

Asami sighed, "Fine, I'll contact the Fire Nation Military. Then go back to sleep. Okay?"

"O-okay."

Korra got out of bed on shaky legs and went upstairs as Asami followed. The sun wasn't even up yet as Korra walked to the edge of the deck and curled up in a fetal position. Asami watched her with dismay. Then, she went to the radio and tried contacting the military. When she got to the right frequency, thanks to the White Lotus modifications, she heard someone.

"Who is this? State your business!"

"This is Asami Sato. Calling from White Lotus vessel two dash a dash three. Calling for a response. Over."

"White Lotus vessel two dash alpha dash three, what's your security code?"

"Hold on, it should be around here somewhere…." Asami searched around with the limited light in the cockpit and found it, "Security code is: Twenty-three beta gamma nine. Over."

"White Lotus vessel, what do you need?"

"I'm here with the Avatar and we need to see Lord Zuko."

"You're a long ways away from the homeland."

"I understand. This is urgent Avatar business to see Lord Zuko."

"Copy. We'll send word ahead over your arrival. Do you need an escort?"

"Negative. We just lack the radio to call ahead."

"Copy that. We'll make sure as you get closer to call you back to check up on you."

"Thank you. Sato, out."

Asami heard the person on the other side sign out as well. Asami walked over to Korra and she was muttering to herself, "Kyoshi? What's going on with me?" Korra sighed, "Of course, you wouldn't know. You're over two hundred years old. Can you ask Roku or Aang? Of course, you can't. What am I supposed to do? You're in my head. You can feel how fast my head and emotions are going, right? You _can't_?! So, I'm alone?" Korra sighed again, "Well, thanks anyway."

Asami cleared her throat and Korra looked up at her, "The military is calling ahead to tell Zuko that we're coming."

"Thank you."

"You sound better."

"I'm not feeling like I need to jump out of my skin anymore."

"That's good. Do you still want me to not touch you?"

Korra looked down, "I-I'm-I'm sorry, yes."

"It's okay. I'll still be here for you."

"My-my brain is going between happy and excited for some reason. To wanting to kill myself."

"Please don't." Asami said as she got scared.

"I'm-I'm trying to force those thoughts away. As soon as they appear, they leave and then I feel giddy for some reason. It's hard to explain. It's not _really_ happy or excited or giddy. It's just the best word for it."

"I've never heard of this before."

"Neither have I or Kyoshi."

"So I heard."

Korra looked up at her with her cheeks red, "So-so you heard me talking with myself?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Asami stood there in awkward silence as Korra started pulling on her clothes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm burning up."

Korra got up and looked over the edge, "Don't jump!"

"But I'm _so _hot!"

"Then let me stop the boat first. Oh, and you don't want to swim in those. You'll come up with hypothermia."

"I don't have any swimwear."

"Then strip." Asami's eyes widened when she said that, "I-I didn't mean to say that!"

Korra seemed unfazed, "No, it's a good idea."

"You're not afraid of being naked?"

"Right now, I'm not concerned with much of anything."

"And _that's_ the worrying part."

"I'll be fine. Just stop the ship, please."

"Okay." Asami said as she went back to the cockpit and slowed down the boat to a stop.

Asami came back to Korra. She was stripped down to her underwear. But before Asami's mind could go dirty, or admire the view, Asami saw the _field_ of scars on Korra's legs. Burn scars, cut scars, everything. All over her legs. From her hips to her feet. And they looked _old_. Like _years_ old. Korra had been cutting and burning for much longer than she said. Asami didn't know why she couldn't see all of them the other day.

"Korra…?"

Korra was pulling down her underwear when she turned around, "What?"

"Your legs…!"

Korra looked down, "Oh. Right."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you lie to me?! You _promised _me! I would've accepted you! But now, it looks like you were just trying to hide!"

Korra pulled her underwear back on and said, "Asami, it's not what it looks like…."

"It looks like you've been cutting and burning yourself for years!" Asami screamed.

Korra looked tiny, "I know, I know. I was going to tell you…."

"When?! When we had sex?"

"No, no! Before we got to that point!"

"That's why you didn't want me to touch you last night isn't it?"

"It's not the _full_ reason…."

"But it's a reason?!"

Korra looked further down, "Yes."

Asami had to calm her outrage and sadness because it was helping no one, "Go finish stripping." Asami said as calmly as she could, "I'll go get you a towel."

Asami turned around and Korra called to her, "Asami! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hide from you! I'm sorry!"

Asami needed to calm down so she ignored her and went below deck and got a towel. When she got back up, Korra was in a fetal position again and she was sobbing.

"Why do I screw everything up?!" Korra cried, "Kyoshi, Roku, Aang...somebody! Help me! I don't deserve to love her! I don't deserve her affection! I don't deserve _anyone's_ help. I _should_ just let the next Avatar deal with things!"

"No!" Asami screamed. Korra bolted upright, "Don't you _dare_ do that! _Just_ because you're _alive_, you deserve someone's help! Just because you're _you_, do you deserve my affection! You deserve to love _anyone_ you want, just because you're _alive_! So does anyone else. That should be the right of _everyone_ on this planet. And because you're the Avatar, you deserve it _more_! You _live_ and _breath_ to help people. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean that you don't need those things!"

"But-but-!"

"No buts!"

"But I'm _so_ fucked up!"

"So what?"

"Avatars shouldn't be this way!" Korra yelled

"How do you know that an Avatar hasn't had a mental illness before?"

"I...they….!"

"You don't. So go ask Kyoshi next chance you talk to her and see if there are other Avatars that have had mental illnesses."

"But...Avatars are supposed to be perfect…!"

"Says who? You may be part spirit, but you are also part _human_ too. Humans can get these things. So, why not an Avatar? It's statistically probable that the Avatar would get _some_ kind of illness. Considering there are thousands of you."

"I-I never thought about it that way…."

"Of course not. My old therapist taught me that depression is like a conspiracy theory. You look at all of the evidence and only accept the ones that support your depression. Everything else, you explain away. 'Oh, they don't like me, they're just saying that to make me feel better.' 'Oh, they don't care about me, they _have_ to say that because they're family or friends.' 'Oh, they don't love me, they _have_ to say that because they're family.' 'Oh, she doesn't think I'll get better, she's just saying that to make me feel better.' 'Oh, I'm not the Avatar, she doesn't think so either, she's just saying that to make me feel better or because she's my friend or because she likes me.' Sound familiar?"

As Asami was saying all of that, Korra looked up more and more. But also got smaller and smaller.

"Y-Yes…."

"Try and think those thoughts as conspiracy theories. It won't become instant, but try that for me, please?"

"I-I'll try."

"Good. Now, do you still want to go swimming?"

"I'm not as hot, but I think it would do me some good."

"Okay, then strip. Here's a towel for when you come back up." Asami put the towel next to Korra's clothes.

Korra pulled down her underwear and undid her bindings. Asami saw a faint line under one of Korra's breasts in the early morning sunlight.

"Korra, what's that?" Asami pointed.

"What's…? Oh, that." Korra looked up. She looked scared and sad that Asami would lash out again, "Asami, I'm sorry! I-I was going to show you…!"

"What is it?" Asami said. She was trying to be as calm and focused as possible and not lash out at Korra again. Korra didn't need that right now.

"I-I...I got to the point that I was ashamed of my breasts when I met you that I...I...tried to…." Korra looked away and said quickly and in a small voice, "I tried to cut off my breasts."

Asami gasped, "Wh-why would you try to do that?!"

"I-I saw you and saw how everyone reacted to you and I saw everyone around Republic City and I was ashamed of my image. I-I just wanted to be liked like you. I wanted to _be_ you."

"Oh, Korra! Can-can I hug you?"

"I-I still feel like physical contact is disgusting for some reason...but I think I need it. Just...please be quick."

Asami walked over to Korra and hugged her. Her body recoiled and Asami could tell that Korra was using every ounce of willpower to let Asami do this.

"I'm _so_ sorry you were suffering _this_ bad for _so_ long and no one noticed." Asami whispered in her ear. "I'm _so_ sorry _I_ didn't notice."

Korra's body seemed to be rejecting Asami, because Korra said, "Can-can you please let go?" Asami released from the hug and backed away. Korra took a deep breath and said, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I know. Go for a swim. It might help."

"Thank you. I will." Korra turned around and dove into the water. Asami watched her swim around until she just floated on her back and seemed to enjoy the sunrise. Asami sat down with her legs hanging off the deck as she watched Korra and thought about what to do with her. She had already admitted that she wanted to kill herself. But she also said she was cycling between being positive and negative. Asami wondered if it was just mood swings but quickly threw that thought away as she was going too high and too low too fast. Asami had never heard of a mental disorder that was like this. Though true, she wasn't involved in medicine, so maybe this was just new. Or for all she knew this could've been around for generations and she wouldn't know about it.

Asami let her mind wander as the sun got higher and higher and she got sleepier. Asami lost track of time before she lost track of Korra as well and got worried.

Asami got up and yelled, "Korra! Where'd you go?!"

"I'm back here!" Korra called from what sounded like the back of the boat.

Asami went around and saw Korra climbing out of the water on the ladder on the back of the boat.

"I thought you swam away."

"Sorry. I was just looking for a way back on."

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am. Can you get the towel?"

"Sure."

Asami walked back to the front and got the towel and turned around to find Korra standing there. Asami handed Korra the towel and she thanked her. She, then, proceeded to wipe herself down. When she was done, Korra hung the towel on the cockpit.

"Do you want to put clothes on?"

"Nah, I kinda like this."

"Whatever." Whatever Korra felt best doing that didn't hurt her, Asami would do and help with.

Asami turned around to gather Korra's clothes when she stopped her. Asami looked at Korra.  
"Can-can you leave...?" Korra trailed off.

"Leave what?" Korra mumbled something, "What was that?"

"Ca-can you leave your panties? Ju-just so if I can't touch you again I have something to hold on to."

Asami had a dirty thought go through her head but pushed it away as it wasn't the time for that.

"Sure." Asami dug through the clothes and pulled out both pair, "Have a preference?"

Korra shook her head and Asami handed her one of the pair. Asami then went down the stairs and put the clothes on the bed before coming back up. Asami saw Korra holding the underwear in her hand at her side while she faced the sun. As Asami got closer, she saw that Korra had her eyes closed. Asami observed Korra, her movements, her breathing. She seemed to be better. Asami was perplexed at what happened to Korra for those few hours.

Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder and she turned around. She seemed to be glowing, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah! I feel great!"

"No more suicidal thoughts?"

"No, and I can't even believe that I _had_ them! Everything just seems..._good_!"

"Well, I'm glad."

Korra looked at Asami with a concerned face, "You look like you should go to sleep."

"I think I could."

"Then go!"

"Let me just set our course and I will."

Asami went to the cockpit and started the engines again and turned the boat in the general direction of the Fire Nation. Asami set the autopilot and went back to Korra. She was facing the sun again, basking in its glow.

"Korra…?" Asami called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Are you okay for me to fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Please, wake me if you feel differently."

"I will."

"Promise me!"

"I promise!"

"Okay, see you later."

"See you later."

Asami went below deck again and went into the bedroom again but this time she laid down under the covers and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my longest chapter I've ever written so far. And I'm probably the proudest of this chapter. I added the general things that happened to me in real life. Not the exact. But similar. Please review for constructive criticism because I really want to see what people think of this one. **

Chapter 5

Korra still stood with her eyes closed as she faced the sun even after Asami left. Korra could actually think about something. She had no idea what happened to her earlier. It really scared her. And Korra would bet that she scared Asami, too. She hoped that Zuko would know what to do. Korra was puzzled at why she didn't trust Tenzin anymore. It seemed to happen overnight. Well...a lot happened overnight. 'Love' and Asami returned to her head and Korra couldn't get rid of them. Korra thought about her conversations with Kyoshi last night. Kyoshi thought she was in love with Asami. Korra _wanted_ to be in love with her. But there was still a part of her brain that thought that she shouldn't even _like_ Asami like that.

Korra sighed and opened her eyes. She looked down to her hand and saw Asami's underwear there. For the first time, Korra realized that she was naked. She looked around and saw nothing but the ocean and icebergs. Korra felt exposed and then embarrassed as she realized that Asami saw her naked. Korra had no idea what had gotten into her to strip and then skinny dip in the ocean _in front_ of Asami. Asami probably thought she was crazy and stupid. Korra remembered the look on Asami's face and the sound of her voice when she found out that Korra hurt herself. Korra hated herself. She failed as the Avatar and she failed Asami. Korra couldn't stand to see the look on Asami's face again if she saw what Korra did. Korra _should_ just let the next Avatar handle things.

"No!" Korra screamed, "I can't do that! I _can't _do that!" Korra turned around and fell to her knees, "I care for Asami deeply and she cares deeply for me. I can't do that to her. I-I...I...love her. I can't hurt her like that." The thoughts of self-harm went away after she declared that, "I love her." It felt good to say that, "I _love_ Asami Sato." It felt _right_ to say that. Korra laughed, "I love Asami Sato." She was surprised how much she _did_ love Asami once she admitted it. Kyoshi was right.

Korra looked around. A part of her brain expected Asami to be standing there, but she wasn't. Korra got up and went below deck. She peeked into the room and saw Asami asleep there. Korra quietly closed the door again and decided to explore the boat. She went to the other bedroom and saw her clothes folded on the bed. Korra considered putting them back on but didn't because of some voice in her head saying to stay nude. She saw Asami's bag and had an urge to go through her stuff. Korra weighed the outcomes. If she was caught, either Asami would be fine with it or she would get angry. Korra couldn't figure out which. If she didn't get caught, there was always the possibility that Asami would still find out. And that led to the same two outcomes.

Korra chose to be safe and left Asami's stuff alone. She walked to the bathroom and wondered why she wanted to look through Asami's stuff. Korra couldn't figure it out as she reached the bathroom. She opened the door and guessed it was about three feet by six feet including the shower. Korra went through the cabinets on the left wall and found a first aid kit and a survival kit. She found a six-inch survival knife in the survival kit and nearly dropped it when a thought went through her head. Korra had half a mind to throw it overboard so she couldn't do that. There was one reason why she didn't. That was the hunter part that was trained by her dad that said they might need it. Korra shoved it back where she found it and raced above deck.

When she made it back above, she collapsed to her knees as she repeated to herself, "I love Asami Sato! I can't _do_ that to her!" Korra said those things to herself until the thoughts of self-harm receded. She looked out over the waves and remembered that she might have someone to ask for help. Korra sat with her legs crossed and her palms facing up on her knees with her eyes closed, "Avatar Aang, please help." Korra didn't know how long she tried before she gave up and went to the next one, "Avatar Roku, please help." No response. She tried Kyoshi again, "Avatar Kyoshi, please help."

"Hello, Avatar Korra." A voice said almost immediately. Korra opened her eyes and saw the towering figure of the previous Earth Avatar. Korra got up and bowed, "You're nude." Kyoshi said.

Korra looked up and Kyoshi had her head tilted to the side. Korra, then, looked down and tried to cover herself, "Ye-yeah, I-I can explain-!"

"There is no need to explain or cover yourself." The older Avatar said, "You do whatever you need to do. I understand." Korra lowered her hands and realized that she still was carrying Asami's underwear. Her face hurt again from being red and she tried to hide the undergarments behind her back, "There is no need to hide them. You like whatever you like."

"No, no, I can explain-!" Korra tried to say.

"You don't need to explain."

"I feel like I do. I'm only holding these because I couldn't touch Asami before and I wanted to make sure I had something of hers if it happened again."

"I understand. I also understand why you have _them_ instead of something else."

"I-I-I can-!"

"Explain, I'm sure. But there is no need."

Korra was so embarrassed. She tried to change the conversation by clearing her throat and said, "I...uh called on you to, um, help with a couple of things."

"Of course."

"First, I guess is...why can't I contact Aang or Roku?"

"I believe it is because you don't need them right now."

"I don't need my bending back?!" Korra asked incredulously.

"If you did, then you could contact Avatar Aang."

"But...how am I to help the world with no bending?"

"I believe you need to work on _yourself _before you help the world."

"I thought the Avatar was supposed to help the world _first_?"

"Perhaps the Avatar Spirit is telling you otherwise right now by not letting you contact your predecessor."

"Hm, okay. Next, I guess is...do you know of other Avatars that dealt with mental illness? Or suicide and self-harm?"

"_My_ predecessor, for one."

"Kuruk?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"I think it best for _him_ to tell you."

"Will I be able to contact him? You're the only one I can talk to so far."

"Have you _tried_ anyone besides your predecessor and my successor?"

"Well...no."

"Then try."

"Okay. Last thing, you were right. About me and Asami. I _do_ love her."

Kyoshi actuality _smiled_ when she said, "I'm glad. She seems like a wonderful person."

"She is."

"You're going to need her."

"Why?"

"Because I feel you going to go through things far worse than most Avatars."

Korra got concerned when she said that, "What do you know?"

"I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know for sure if that is what will happen. Think of it as a 'gut feeling'."

"But you're dead."

"That's why I said 'think of it as'."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra. We will meet again."

Korra bowed, "Goodbye, Avatar Kyoshi." After she faded away, Korra thought about what she said before she sat back down as before and meditated for Kuruk, "Avatar Kuruk, I need your help."

Korra wasn't sure how long she focused on him before she heard a voice, "Hello, Avatar Korra." Korra opened her eyes and saw a water tribe man with a wolf skin on his head. Korra got up and bowed, "You're nude." Korra straightened and considered covering herself. He seemed to know what she was thinking because he said, "There is no need to hide. I'm you. I am Avatar Kuruk."

"Hello, Avatar Kuruk. I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what do you need?"

A thought popped into Korra's head, "Actually, two things. First is...do you think that the Southern Water Tribe could ever accept me being a lesbian?"

"In my time, I always thought of them as more progressive than the North. So, yes, it's possible."

Korra smiled and felt hopeful, "Thank you."

"Of course."

Korra stopped smiling when she thought about what she needed to ask him next, "Do…? Um. Kyoshi said that you were the one to talk to about Avatars having mental illnesses and dealing with suicide and self-harm?"

"I'm not the one with the mental illness. But I can lead you to someone."

"Who?"

"The Earth Avatar before Avatar Kyoshi. Avatar Xi'ang Zhao. Or just Avatar Xi'ang. Or simply Avatar Zhao."

Korra huffed a laugh, "Any relation to Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation?"

"Yes. Avatar Zhao and his family moved to the Fire Nation for his treatment."

Korra looked at him with wide eyes, "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"So the guy that hated Aang and went after him...was a descendant of the Avatar?"

"I'm not sure for certain but I believe so."

"Wow. So, two guys were after the Avatar were Avatar descendants. I can't wait to tell Lord Zuko that. Do you know what Avatar Zhao had?"

"Yes, but I think it best that he tell you."

"Okay." Korra thought about it for a second, "Wait, you only said that _you_ didn't have the mental illness. You never mentioned anything about suicide or self-harm. Can you help with that?"

Kuruk sighed, "I don't know how much help I can give."

"What do you mean?"

"When Koh took my beloved Ummi away and I...I couldn't save her. I punished myself for it. I cut myself with ice daggers and burned myself with firebending. When that wasn't enough and I couldn't take the self-blame and self-hatred I...I…." Kuruk looked down, "I let the next Avatar be better than me. I let her take over."

Korra swallowed hard. That wasn't the answer she was expecting, "Do...do you regret it?"

He looked into her eyes, "No." The determination and fierceness in his voice scared her. Would she regret doing it? Would the next Avatar be better than her? Kyoshi already said she was going to go through worse than most Avatars. Should she just end it before she got to that point? "I know what's going through your head."

Korra looked up at Kuruk, "You-you do?"

"Yes. And before you do what you're thinking, let me tell you this. I had no one. No family, no friends, no loved ones. No one. _You_ do. Do not do what I did without thinking it through. Just on this boat, you have a loved one. Right now, you're heading to an old friend. You just left family and friends. The world will mourn you. Your family will mourn you. Your friends will mourn you. Your animal guide will mourn you. And most of all, the person sleeping below you, will mourn you. She will be hurt most of all. You promised her that you would wake her if something went wrong, right?" Korra nodded, "Then, how would she feel if you did that while she slept? She will _hate_ herself. And with no one left, she might just join you. But there is no afterlife for nonAvatars. You will not see her again. Can you handle standing where I am knowing that you could've had a life with someone?"

"N-no." Korra croaked out.

"I didn't think so. Stay where you are. With _her_. Your life might be hard. But with someone by your side, cheering you on, holding you when you stumble, picking you up when you fall, giving you the affection you want, need and deserve, you can do it. I didn't have that. I lost it because of my mistakes. Hold on to her with all of your might. Don't grow careless with the world and you will have her for the rest of your life. _That_ is my wisdom to you, Avatar Korra."

Kuruk faded away and Korra felt tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away as she thought about what he said. Kuruk was right, Korra couldn't leave Asami like that. Korra _loved_ Asami. And Korra knew, she just _knew_ that Asami would love her, too. It wasn't because of ego or her title that she knew that though. Korra knew that because...if Asami _didn't_ love her eventually...Korra didn't know if she could go on. Asami _felt_ _right_. She felt like the one. Korra wasn't completely naive though. She knew that she was young and something might happen. But Korra thought about Aang and Katara, they were younger than them and they stayed together for the rest of Aang's life. So did Roku and Ta Min. To Korra, it seemed like the Avatar just _knew_ who their soulmate was. It might be that Asami _was_ a spirit that found her, the Avatar Spirit, in another life. Korra hoped so.

Korra thought it was about time to ask for more help on a different problem. Korra sat down in the same position again and meditated for the next person, "Avatar Xi'ang Zhao, I need your help."

"Hello, Avatar Korra." A calming but deep voice said. Korra looked up. There stood a man in his late forties to early fifties. His blond hair was pulled into a long top knot and was it graying at the temples. He had a long beard that went down to his belly and had wisps of gray in it. His eyes were the same shade as Asami's and he had old Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom robes on. He was taller than Korra but shorter than Kyoshi. Korra stood and bowed. He huffed a laugh, "You're nude."

Korra felt embarrassed again, "Ye-yeah, I-I know."

"There's no need to be ashamed. If you feel comfortable that way, then, go for it! I might hesitate if I did it in public. But if you feel comfortable like that, who's ta stop ya?"

"I-I'm-I'm just like this because I-I was warm and I needed to go for a swim and I didn't have any swimwear."

"But you're dry now and you could've put clothes on. But you didn't. I knew someone who was a nudist. There's nothing wrong with it." Korra noticed that he glanced at her hand. Zhao smiled, "Just like there's nothing wrong with liking that."

"Are-are you sure? I-I mean I like some…I don't know how to put this other than _bad_ stuff with them."

"And what is it you like with them?"

"Do-do I have to say?"

"No, but you called me to help."

"Not with this!"

"I'm here and I think I'm better to talk to than Kyoshi. At least, I'm only about thirty years your senior. She's over _two-hundred_ years your senior."

Korra shuddered, "I never thought about it like that."

"Well, she doesn't look it. So that's why."

"Asami said that it was perfectly normal and okay to like them. I trust her."

"You may trust her but part of you is still hesitant about it though, right?"

"Yes."

"That's okay and good. And, yes, it's perfectly normal and okay to have an underwear fetish. You're not the first person to have one and you won't be the last. Hell, you might not even be the first _Avatar_ to have one."

Korra tilted her head to the side, "'Hell'?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Okay, then. Long story short, the place where bad people go when they die."

"I thought there isn't an afterlife for nonAvatars."

"There isn't. Hell is an old myth even in _my_ time. Mostly fictional works cover it. I remember an old writer had heaven and hell in his work."

"I assume 'heaven' is where good people go when they die?'

"Yes."

"Who wrote about it?"

"I can't remember his name but I do know he was friends with my favorite author."

"And who is that?"

"I'll tell you once you ask what you need of me." Before Korra could open her mouth, Zhao hit his head with his hand, "I forgot to introduce myself," He bowed and said, "Avatar Korra, I am Avatar Xi'ang Zhao."

"An honor, Avatar Zhao."

"Good, now that we have that out of the way. What do you need?"

"I was told that you were the one to go to for Avatars having mental illnesses."

"I'm probably the most famous one to have them, yes."

"What did you have?"

Zhao huffed a laugh, "You'll get a kick outta this. I had Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"What's that?"

"It's more commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder." Korra's eyes widened, "Yeah. And here's where it gets fun. My other personalities were the previous Avatars. I had five personalities. Mine; the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Kouro; the Northern Air Temple, Avatar Goruo; the Fire Nation, Avatar Lee and then; the previous Earth Kingdom, Avatar How. And I would actually switch to the other Avatars, too. Their voice and clothes and personality. Everything. My family had it rough. But they stayed with me until I died at a young fifty-two."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do it. I just wish I had lived in your time where the medical field is as good as it's ever been. So, what did you want to ask me about mental issues?"

"I don't know if you've heard of anything similar to what I'm going through. But...I have racing thoughts, random temperature changes, I've gone from fine to wanting to die to happy as can be in a matter of minutes. I also got to the point where I couldn't be touched because it felt _unclean_ and disgusting. Even though, a few hours prior Asami and I were cuddling. I-I don't understand what's going on with me!"

"Hm." Zhao started to stroke his long beard as he seemed to be thinking, "I have heard of symptoms like this before. Though, in my time, it wasn't named yet. I don't think the doctors knew what it was yet. I'm sorry, I can't be of more help."

"But you _have_ heard of this before? I'm not just going insane?"

"No, you're not going insane. Yes, I've heard of similar symptoms. I would think that in over half a millennia medicine has gotten better and would know what's happening to you."

"I hope so."

"I'm guessing you have depression?"

"Yes."

"I want to share with you something that helped me."

"What?"

"Singing a song."

"What kind of song?"

"That depends on what you want. I've got war songs, prophecy songs, drinking songs, more drinking songs, more war songs and some love songs." Zhao looked at Korra, "Probably not the drinking songs. How about a love song?"

"That sounds...sappy."

"They're better than you think."

"Okay."

"Let's see...Song of Beren or the Ent one?" Zhao looked at Korra again, "You need a happy love song. As long as you don't know the history of them, you should be fine." Zhao cleared his throat and began to sing in a deep voice,

"_When spring unfolds the beechen-leaf and sap is in the bough,_

"_When light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow,_

"_When stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain air,_

"_Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is fair!_"

He, then, sang in a higher pitch and sounded more feminine,

"_When Spring is come to garth and field, and corn is in the blade,_

"_When blossom like a shining snow is on the orchard laid,_

"_When sun and shower upon the earth with fragrance fill the air,_

"_I'll linger here, and will not come, because my land is fair!_

He returned to the deep voice,

"_When Summer lies upon the world, and in a noon of gold_

"_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold,_

"_When woodland halls are green and cool, and wind is in the West,_

"_Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is best!_

He went back to the feminine voice,

"_When Summer warms the hanging fruit and burns the berry brown;_

"_When straw is gold, and ear is white, and harvest comes to town;_

"_When honey spills, and apple swells, though wind be in the West,_

"_I'll linger here beneath the Sun, because my land is best!_

He sang in a deep voice again,

"_When Winter comes, the winter wild that hill and wood shall slay;_

"_When trees shall fall and starless night devour the sunless day;_

"_When wind is in the deadly East, then in the bitter rain_

"_I'll look for thee, and call to thee; I'll come to thee again!_

He sang in the feminine voice again,

"_When Winter comes, and singing ends; when darkness falls at last;_

"_When broken is the barren bough, and light and labour past;_

"_I'll look for thee, and wait for thee, until we meet again:_

"_Together we will take the road beneath the bitter rain!_

Korra didn't know what came over her but she sang with him for the final verse,

"_Together we will take the road that leads into the West,_

"_And far away will find a land where both our hearts may rest._"

After it was over, Korra wiped her eyes again and said, "That...that was beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The other Avatar said, "That's one of those songs that you can teach to your loved one and you two can sing it together."

"What's it called?"

"The Ent and the Entwife."

"What's a 'Ent'?"

"A living, sentient, talking tree."

"Oh."

"It's from Middle Earth. The world that my favorite author created."

"I felt like I already knew that song."

"That's not surprising. I'm an Avatar and you're an Avatar. Of course, you would remember it somewhere in your head."

"I will definitely teach Asami that song. I feel like I already have it memorized."

"Good. That song would usually calm me down when my wife would sing it."

Korra bowed, "Thank you, Avatar Xi'ang Zhao."

Zhao bowed as well, "You're welcome, Avatar Korra. Farewell."

"Farewell."

Zhao dissipated and Korra had that song in her head. Korra looked up at the sun. It was almost straight up. Korra considered waking Asami but decided against it. If she was still asleep, then she needed it. Out of nowhere, a satomobile of sadness and depression hit her. It was so overwhelming Korra could only start crying. Korra's knees buckled and she fell to the deck. _What happened?! Why is this happening?!_ Korra thought. As she was on her knees crying, Korra had a terrible thought go through her head. She reluctantly went to the bathroom and got the survival knife. Korra stopped at the bedroom door and thought about opening it. She _needed_ to open it. She _had_ to open it. Why couldn't she open it?! _She can't help me. No one can. I'm a failure, a disappointment and a burden_. Tears streamed down Korra's face. _No, I'm not! Yes, I am. You're-you're right, I am. _

Korra walked back upstairs and sat on her knees. She put Asami's underwear where it wouldn't get Korra's blood on it. She, then, took the knife and put it against her right thigh. Korra took a deep breath and cut. Pain and blood exploded from the cut. Korra realized that she was shaking. She cut again and again until the pain stopped the sadness and depression.

"Korra…?" Korra looked at the stairs. She saw the pale beauty walking up them. Korra began shaking and crying worse than before. When she reached the top, Asami said, "Korra…? Oh, my. Oh, no."

Korra threw the knife overboard and said, "I-I-I'm-I'm s-sorry, A-Asami! I'm so _so_ sorry!"

Asami went over and put her hands on the bleeding to try to stop it, "It's okay, Korra. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Korra cried, "I promised you! I _promised_ you! And I _broke_ it! Twice! I'm a failure and you must hate me! I'm-!"

"You're a woman that needs help. That's all. I should've known that you couldn't be left alone."

"B-but-but I-I've been f-fine for hours! It-it just _hit_ all of a sudden!"

"I understand. Come on, let's clean you up. Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know. W-with-with where I cut...it's probably not a good idea for me to."

"Okay, then. Put pressure on the wounds and I'll be back. Promise me you won't do anything else."

"I-I can't be trusted anymore!"

"Okay, then. Promise me on _my_ _life_ that you won't do anything. Can you do that?"

"I-I'll try."

"That's all I can ask." Asami put Korra's hands on the wounds and said, "It's going to be okay, Korra. I don't hate you for this. I could never hate you. I...I lo-! I'll get you the first aid kit. Do you know where it is?"

Korra nodded, "It-it's in the bathroom. I think I left it on the toilet."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Okay. A-and Asami?" Korra said before she could get up. Asami turned back to Korra, "I'm so _so_ sorry! I-I couldn't stop it!"

Asami smiled a sad smile and said, "I know. I'm sorry, too."

Asami got up and headed back down the stairs with bloodied hands. Korra cried out. _Why did I _do _that?! _She thought to herself. Korra was shaking from crying, the pain and from fear. She _hated_ herself for doing that. _Why couldn't I just wake her up?!_ What she hated most of all and the thing that terrified her was the fact that it _helped_. The sadness and depression went away after enough cutting. Korra needed to be open about this. When she came back, Korra would tell Asami _everything_.

Korra waited with her hands pushing hard on her thigh. Burning pain flashed through her leg over and over. Korra saw Asami walking back up the stairs as she held the first aid kit. Asami's hands were clean and had rubber gloves on.

"Okay," Asami started, "Do you know how to clean the wound?"

"Y-yes. B-but I don't think I can right now. My-my whole body is shaking badly right now."

"That's okay." Asami kelt down next to Korra and said, "Can I see the wound again?" Korra removed her hands and blood poured forth. Asami used gauze to clean the wounds, "Okay, I don't think I need to stitch it closed." Asami pulled a bottle from behind her, "This may hurt...probably a lot." Asami poured out some of the bottle onto the cuts and Korra hissed, "Sorry." Asami cleaned the cuts again before putting cream on bandages and placing them firmly on Korra's skin, "Come on. Let's get you out of the pool of blood." Asami pulled Korra away and over to the side, "Now let me clean you off." Asami cleaned the rest of Korra's skin and hands of blood, "There! Now, let me clean all this up and we can talk, okay?"

"Okay."

Asami picked all the medical supplies off the floor and went downstairs. She came back up with a bucket and a mop. She placed them next to the pool of blood. Then picked up the first aid kit and went back downstairs. Korra looked over at the mop and went over to it. Korra started to clean the floor before she heard Asami behind her, "Oh! I didn't mean for you to clean it."

"It's my mess. I caused it. I should be the one to clean it up."

"You don't have to-!"

"Yes, Asami, I do. Please, you already did so much. Let me help."

"Okay."

Korra could feel Asami watching her as she mopped. She didn't know how long it was until it resembled clean. There was still a red stain on the wooden deck that Korra couldn't get off with a mop, "There. That's as good as I can get it." Korra said as her leg burned.

"You did good. Now, give me the mop and bucket and when I get back, we can talk."

"Okay."

Korra handed over the mop and went over to the spot when she placed Asami's underwear and sat down. Korra's leg was throbbing. She watched the sun as it was near the horizon. Korra heard Asami walk back upstairs and felt her sit next to her. Korra swallowed hard, "A-Asami…?"

"Yes, Korra?"

"I'm so so sorry!"

"I know. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I-I don't know. I thought about it and I tried. I really did. But I couldn't. The depression just overwhelmed me and I couldn't do anything but what it wanted."

Asami sighed, "I'm sorry you were that bad and when you needed me, I wasn't there."

"It-it's not your fault! It's mine. I-I could've gone to you and I didn't."

"Because you couldn't. You said so." Before Korra could protest again, Asami said, "Let's just say it was either both our faults or neither, okay?"

"Okay." They sat in silence for a while before Korra spoke up, "Asami…?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Korra turned to face Asami and saw she was looking at her, "It helped."

"What helped?"

"The cutting. It stopped the sadness and depression. And it _terrifies _me!"

"It scares me, too. I could tell just by watching you that something helped. I just had a feeling that it wasn't me."

"I'm sorry that it wasn't you."

"I know." Korra looked back at the sun until Asami said, "Korra…?"

Korra looked at Asami, "Yeah?"

"I think you need to...please don't take this the wrong way...but I think you need to go into a mental hospital."

"I think I do, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I had a talk with my past-lives while you were asleep."

"'Lives'. Meaning multiple?"

"Yes."

"Who'd you talk to?"

"Kyoshi first. Then, Avatar Kuruk and after him, Avatar Xi'ang Zhao."

"That's great!" Asami, then, cocked her head to the side, "Wait, 'Zhao' any relation to 'Admiral Zhao'?"

"Yes, Kuruk thinks so but I forgot to ask Xi'ang if he knew."

"That would be funny if there was."

"Yes, it would."

"What'd they say?"

"I asked Kyoshi why I couldn't contact Aang or Roku. She said that it might be because I don't need to talk to them."

"That's weird."

"Yeah. And what makes it weirder is that Aang might be able to restore my bending."

"And you can't contact him?"

"Yeah. Kyoshi said that it might be because the Avatar Spirit is telling me to work on myself."

"Wow."

"She also said that she believes I'm going to go through worse than most Avatars."

"And why don't you need you bending, then?"

Korra's cheeks began to heat up before she said, "Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Kyoshi directed me to Kuruk and...do you know how he died?"

"What's this have to do with me?"

"I'll get there. Do you?"

"Um...didn't he die fighting Koh?"

"No. He...uh...he died by..._self_ means."

Asami gasped, "He committed suicide?"

"After self-harm and too much self-blame and self-hatred, he couldn't take it anymore and did it."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I. He said before I thought about doing it, I seriously think about it. He said that Kyoshi might be right and I might have a harder life than most Avatars. But he said what I said, with _you_ on my side, with you cheering me on, holding me when I stumble, picking me up when I fall, giving me the affection I want, need and deserve, I can do it. And I believe him." Korra looked down, "Which is why I hate myself so much for doing what I did."

Asami grabbed Korra's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "Don't beat yourself over it too much. You said yourself that you couldn't stop it."

"But I should've-!"

"No. What you're going through isn't normal depression. It's much worse than that." Asami pulled back and looked into Korra's eyes. Korra could just get lost for hours in those emeralds of hers, "What did the last Avatar say? Why do you say that you need to go into a mental hospital?"

"Avatar Xi'ang Zhao. Kuruk told me to talk to him about Avatars with mental illnesses."

"What'd he say?"

"First is the fact that he was wearing old Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation robes. He was the Earth Avatar before Kyoshi. So, that's maybe over five-hundred years ago?"

"I thought that the Avatars were supposed to keep the nations separate? You know, before Aang?"

"Yeah, Kuruk said that he and his family moved to the Fire Nation for his treatment."

"What treatment?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. But I assume it had to do with what he had."

"What'd he have?"

"I can't remember what the other thing he said but it was commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder." Asami's jaw dropped, "Yeah, he said that he had five personalities, his own and then the last four Avatars. He said that he became them. Their voice, clothes and personality. Everything. He also said that he knew of people with my symptoms. Though, he didn't know if it was diagnosed yet. But he said that it had been five-hundred years since his time. So, medicine would probably know what's wrong with me by now. So, that's why I think I need to go to a mental hospital. That's where crazy people go, right?"

"No. Well...not always. I met normal people with mental problems, mainly. Yes, I saw crazy people in there. But they were the _minority_. Not the standard."

"Zhao also taught me something that helped him when he was bad off that we can do together that might help."

"What?"

Korra smiled, "Sing a love song together."

Asami smiled a big smile, "I thought you would find that type of stuff sappy."

"I did. But this one is really good."

"What's it called?"

"The Ent and the Entwife."

"Ents? Why does that sound familiar?"

"They're from Middle Earth, apparently."

"Oh, right! I remember! I read those books when I was a kid!"

"Do you want to try it?"

"Sure! If it helps you, then, I'll do anything!"

"Okay, I'll start…." Korra cleared her throat and began to sing,

"_When spring unfolds the beechen-leaf and sap is in the bough,_

"_When light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow,_

"_When stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain air,_

"_Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is fair!_

"Now you sing-."

Asami began to sing in the most beautiful voice Korra had ever heard,

"_When Spring is come to garth and field, and corn is in the blade,_

"_When blossom like a shining snow is on the orchard laid,_

"_When sun and shower upon the earth with fragrance fill the air,_

"_I'll linger here, and will not come, because my land is fair!_"

Asami looked at Korra and said, "You can pick up your jaw."

Korra clamped her mouth shut, swallowed and said, "I-I didn't know you could sing."

"Neither did I."

"How do you know the words?"

"I don't know. It just feels like I always knew them. It's your verse now."

"Ye-yeah." Korra cleared her throat again and sang,

"_When Summer lies upon the world, and in a noon of gold_

"_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold,_

"_When woodland halls are green and cool, and wind is in the West,_

"_Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is best!_"

Asami then sang,

"_When Summer warms the hanging fruit and burns the berry brown;_

"_When straw is gold, and ear is white, and harvest comes to town;_

"_When honey spills, and apple swells, though wind be in the West,_

"_I'll linger here beneath the Sun, because my land is best!_"

Korra then sang,

"_When Winter comes, the winter wild that hill and wood shall slay;_

"_When trees shall fall and starless night devour the sunless day;_

"_When wind is in the deadly East, then in the bitter rain_

"_I'll look for thee, and call to thee; I'll come to thee again!_"

Asami sang once more before the final verse,

"_When Winter comes, and singing ends; when darkness falls at last;_

"_When broken is the barren bough, and light and labour past;_

"_I'll look for thee, and wait for thee, until we meet again:_

"_Together we will take the road beneath the bitter rain!_"

Korra and Asami both sang the final verse while they held each other in their arms,

"_Together we will take the road that leads into the West,_

"_And far away will find a land where both our hearts may rest._"

They sat like that as they watched the sun go below the horizon. Korra closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Asami on her skin.

"Korra?" A voice said, "Avatar Korra?"

Korra opened her eyes and saw the red-robed figure of Avatar Roku. Korra gasped before she got up and bowed, "Avatar Roku, it's an honor and a pleasure."

"The honor is all mine."

"To what do I owe this meeting?"

"I have come to warn you of a betrayal."

"Whose?"

"The family kind."

"What? How?"

"I cannot say. My successor and I have argued over this fact for quite a while. All I can say is, be wary of family. Their stab hurts the worst when it is lodged in your back. I know from experience."

"But...Sozin wasn't family."

"He might as well have been. He was like my brother."

"Is Zuko going to betray me?"

"No. He is the safety I was pushing you towards. Away from the South. Away from Republic City."

Korra was trying to comprehend all of this, "Wait, so...my _family_ is going to hurt me?"

"I can say no more. Goodbye, Avatar Korra."

"Wait! Roku! Avatar Roku!" Korra woke up with a gasp. She opened her eyes and was searching for him. She saw and felt Asami and said, "Where is he?! Did you see him?!"

Asami looked at Korra weird, "See who? All I saw was that your eyes glowed again."

"Monkey-feathers!"

"Who'd you see?"

"Roku."

"That's great! What'd he say?"

"That family is going to backstab me."

Asami looked weird and Korra thought it was because of Hiroshi, "Oh, so, not great."

"Yeah. He's the one who made me not trust going to Republic City and back to the South."

Asami still had that weird look on her face when she said, "Hm. At least we know we made the right choice by going to Zuko."

"Yeah," Korra said as she drew out the word, "You okay? You look off."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Korra thought about backing down but said, "Hey, you're the one who told me to not lie to you. I think that should be a two-way street."

Asami sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just...I have this..._bad_ feeling about your parents and us. I don't know. I thought and hoped that it was just me being paranoid about something like Kame ever happening again. But now, with _Roku_ telling you to be wary of your parents...it just makes me worry about you. I don't want you to have to go through what I did with _my_ father."

"I thought your father accepted you?"

"So did I." Asami stayed quiet after that. Korra could see the hurt on her face. Korra took hold of Asami's hand and squeezed. She looked at Korra and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me now. But I think you should eventually. I don't want to see you suffer alone."

Asami squeezed back and said, "Thank you."

"Of course. You do the same for me. Why wouldn't I do the same back?"

"Because you have bigger concerns than me." Asami's eyes widened after she said that, "I-I didn't mean to say that!"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't worry about you? I-I care deeply for you. I don't think I could do this without you. I don't _want_ to do this without you. _You_ are my reason to keep going. And...I think I'm _your_ reason to keep going too, aren't I?"

"Yes," Asami said softly, "I don't know what I would do without you. Right now, I only have you. You're my only family. My…." Asami started crying so Korra hugged her, "My _father_ he...he called me a-a...a _dyke_! He called me a slut for liking you. Ho-how could he?! He said that I'm no longer his daughter!" Asami sobbed into Korra, "H-he called me a filthy dyke and a slut. Who calls their daughter that?!"

"When did he call you this?" Korra asked as calmly as she could because Korra was furious.

"Whe-when Iroh, Bolin and I tried to get into th-the airfield. We-we got captured and he came and saw us."

"He knew you liked me?"

"Ye-yeah. I told him the night you came to arrest him. One of the last things I said to him in that house was that I thought I liked you. I-I was still dating Mako but it wasn't going great and I was thinking about ending it and starting something with you. I-I t-told my f-father that. He-he seemed fine with it. H-he seemed to understand. H-he just told me to be wary of something like Kame happening again."

"I'm so sorry, Asami! When I asked you to talk about him, it must've brought this up. I'm so sorry! Every time I dream about him and shout his name, I must make you think about that."

"It-it's fine. Y-you didn't know."

"Did you tell Lin this? I think she would've given him a swift kick in the face for you. Spirits, she might've just let _you_ kick him."

"N-no. I don't want to resort to his level. I can handle this like I always do. With my chin held high."

Korra sighed into Asami's hair, "And that's one of the things I love about you. You don't resort to violence even if it's appropriate."

Asami tried to pull back but Korra wouldn't let her. Korra realized that she said she loved Asami and she didn't want her to see her face, "You love me now?"

Korra swallowed, "It-it was just a phrase."

"But you won't let me see you. And I thought we wouldn't lie to each other." Korra allowed Asami to pull back and look at her, "I thought that yesterday you didn't love me?"

"That was yesterday."

"But today, you love me?"

"Y-yes."

"Then say it."

Korra looked Asami in the eye and said, "Asami Sato, I love you."

Asami smiled, "Well, Avatar Korra, I love you, too."

Korra grinned a toothy, lopsided grin, "Can I kiss you?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami. As the kiss became more intense, Korra felt Asami's tongue on her lips. Korra parted her lips and their tongues danced with each other. Asami's hand went to Korra's face before it traveled down Korra's arm, then, to her waist. Korra realized how naked she was at that moment.

Asami pulled back and asked, "Are you okay, Korra? You're trembling."

"I am?" Korra tried to focus on her body and saw that she was, "Oh, I am."

"Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

"N-no, I think it's because of where this is leading."

"Is it excitement or fear?"

"F-fear, I think."

Asami removed her hand from Korra's waist, "Then, we don't go further."

"But-but I don't want you to feel-!"

Asami put a finger on Korra's lips to silence her, "Don't. This has to be consensual. You can't just do it because I want it. You have to want it, too."

Asami removed her finger and Korra sighed and said, "I know you're right, it's just...I want you to be happy."

"And I'll be happy whenever it happens. When you can enjoy it, too."

Korra put her forehead on to Asami's and said, "I love you."

Asami smiled, "I love you, too."

Korra's heart skipped a beat when she said that, "Does your heart skip a beat when I say it, too?"

"Yes."

"I still can't believe that a week ago I was disgusted with myself for liking you. And now, I'm in love with you and you love me back."

"Yeah, a week ago I was still with Mako." Korra had a bad thought go through her head but she pushed it away, "What's that look for?" Asami asked.

"No-."

"And don't say nothing!"

Korra sighed, "Fine. I had a thought go through my head that I then pushed away."

"What was that thought?"

"That a week ago I still had my bending."

"Yes, but think of it this way, now you have me and access to your past-lives."

"I love that you always look on the bright side."

"You used to, too. And you will again."

Korra kissed Asami again but pulled back before it could get heated, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I think we should go down-stairs."

"You tired?"

"A little. I think I could use a shower, too."

"Do you need help with that?" Korra smirked and opened her mouth to say something before Asami spoke again, "And I'm only asking because of your leg. I saw how you were struggling with it earlier."

"You sure that's the only reason?" Korra teased.

Asami sighed, "Yes, Korra, it is. You said you didn't want to go further, so I won't. I'm only asking so you don't fall and hurt yourself."

Korra pushed the dirty thoughts out of her mind, with difficulty, as she thought about Asami's offer. It made sense, "Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that offer. The bandages will need replacing when I get out and I don't want to freeze up or start shaking like I did earlier."

"Sounds like a plan." Asami got up and helped Korra to her feet. Korra limped over to the stairs, as Asami said, "Let me just check our course and then I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Korra hobbled her way down-stairs and into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the shower and waited for Asami. She came in with shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a washcloth.

"I completely forgot about them." said Korra.

"I figured." Asami put them on the toilet, "What do you need help with?"

Korra looked down at her leg and saw that the bandages were red, "First, probably changing this."

Asami looked at her leg as well, "Yeah, I see that didn't clot well."

"It really hurts." Korra could tell that Asami was biting her tongue. Korra sighed, "You can say it."

"Say what?"

"I can tell you want to say something."

"You don't need that right now."

"I think I do. So, please. Just say it."

Asami took a deep breath and asked, "You sure you want me to say it?" Korra nodded, "Okay, then. Of course, it hurts. You cut yourself with a knife, who knows how deep and badly."

"I know. I just had to make it stop!"

Asami sighed, "I know, Korra. I know. That's why I didn't want to say it."

"I need to face the facts about what I do to myself."

"But maybe not yet. Not until we get you professional help."

"Maybe." Korra leaned over and pulled the bandages off. She turned around to put them in the trash. Asami handed her a bottle. Korra opened the top of the bottle and poured some of it on the cuts. She hissed at the pain. She handed the bottle back to Asami and tried to stand. Korra would've fallen if Asami didn't catch her, "T-thanks. I guess I did better than I thought."

Asami sat her down in the shower and said, "Do you want me to do your hair while you do your body?"

"Yes, please."

Asami turned on the shower and asked, "Do you want a hot shower or a cold one?"

Korra was enjoying the cold water, so she said, "Cold one, please."

Asami left it on cold as she then handed Korra the body wash and washcloth. Korra poured out some body wash on the washcloth and began cleaning. She felt Asami start work on her hair, "Your hair is amazing." Asami commented.

"Thanks. I'm sure yours is, too."

"We should swap places sometime."

Korra had a dirty thought go through her head that she shoved away, "I'd like that." They worked in silence until Korra asked, "Asami…?"

"Mhhm?"

"Why is it that I can still have all these thoughts about us...doing things. But I'm too scared to actually do them?"

Asami was silent for a little bit before she said, "Because you're not ready. You'll know when it's time to go there."

"And you're okay waiting?"

"Korra, I love you. I wouldn't do anything that you weren't ready for. Sex is not required. If you were never ready for it and we lived our lives celibate, then so be it. As long as you're happy and safe, that's all that matters to me."

"But-!"

"No buts."

"I want you to be happy, too."

"I'm just happy to spend time around you."

Korra smiled, "I'm happy to be around you, too."

Korra had only her slightly bleeding leg left. She wrung out the washcloth onto her leg so that it didn't get bloodied and gently scrubbed her leg. She bit her lip hard as she tried to clean the cuts. Korra felt around them and felt that they were deep. Three cuts. All about three-quarter inches deep. Korra touched something in her leg and she blacked out. Korra saw the figure of Aang. Then, Roku. Kyoshi. Kuruk. Yangchen. The Avatars leading to Xi'ang Zhao. And then it flashed through thousands of Avatars before settling on a man. He seemed in his late twenties to early thirties. He had long brown hair and a short goatee on his chin. Korra then saw the most beautiful person to ever live.

"Korra?! Korra?! Are you okay?! Korra?!"

Korra blinked, "Asami?"

Asami released a breath, "Thank the spirits! What happened?"

Korra realized that the water was off and she had her back on the shower wall, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I think I was cleaning my wounds when I touched something in my leg." Korra saw Asami's gaze drift down and she followed, "Oh." The cuts were bleeding profusely.

"I-I'll get them cleaned up." Asami quickly turned around and got gauze and bandages. She cleaned the blood off and applied the bandages, "There. That should be okay for a little bit."

"Th-thank you."

"Of course. I think we should get you to bed."

"I think that's best."

"I'm guessing you want to stay nude?"

"I don't think I can put pants on right now."

"I can help you with that."

"No. Something Zhao said to me is staying with me."

"And what's that?"

"He said he knew someone that was a nudist and he was okay with it. I think I might be one of them."

Asami huffed a laugh, "Just...do it when we're together and alone. I don't think the world would be okay with an eighteen-year-old, lesbian, nudist, Avatar."

"You think the world won't be okay with us?"

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was the combination of all of them. With Kyoshi being bi, I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, we can start with Lord Zuko. Iroh the second seemed only pissed that my father said those things to me. He even apologized to me after. I'm sure his grandfather will be quite okay with it. He had the original Iroh as his role-model after all."

"You're right. I'm sure that Zuko will deduce it anyways."

"Exactly. Now, come on. Let's get you dried off."

"Sure."

Asami turned around and got two towels from the cabinets behind her, "Can you lean forward?"

"Yeah."

Korra leaned forward and Asami put her hair up in a towel. Korra collapsed back on the wall. Her leg was throbbing again, "Do you want me to dry your body?" Asami asked.

"I think all I can do is stand while you dry me off. I can't do both."

"You can stay sitting while you dry yourself off, you know."

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

Asami offered the second towel to Korra and she took it. She dried herself off as best she could and handed the towel back to Asami. She hung the towel off of the hook on the back of the bathroom door.

"Now, we have to find a way to get you to bed."

"I can stand."

"You sure? I don't think you can."

"Just...help me up, please."

"Sure."

Together they managed to get Korra on her feet. Asami went on her right side as Korra put a lot of weight on her. She worried that she wouldn't be able to handle her weight. But Asami surprised her and held her up with little difficulty. Asami shuffled and Korra hopped her way into the bedroom they were using. Asami put her on the bed and Korra made her way to the top of it. Korra rested her back against the backboard. Korra took the towel off and handed it to Asami.

"Do you need anything?"

Korra's stomach rumbled, "Do we have any food?"

"Yeah, let me go get it." Asami disappeared for a few minutes. She came back with a small bag, "I know this isn't much but it should help for now. There should be a food supply somewhere on this boat. But I can't remember where. I'll look for it tomorrow."

Asami handed the bag to Korra and she saw several seal jerky in it. Korra looked back up to Asami, "What are you going to eat?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Neither have you."

"But you need to eat, too."

"Enough with the buts already. I'm fine. Blood doesn't help my appetite."

"But-!"

"No buts!"

"You need to eat, too. And if I have to force it down your throat, then I will."

Asami cracked a smile and huffed a laugh, "Yeah?" Korra nodded, "How are you going to get me? You can't stand. You can't walk."

"Like this-!" Korra used what little airbending she had and pulled Asami onto the bed. Asami shrieked. Korra leaned forward and pulled her to sit next to her, "See? I still have some bending left. Now, eat."

"Yes, I'm very proud of you. But I said-!"

"Uh, uh, uh! No buts!"

Asami sighed, "Fine. You need most of it though with your injury and all."

"Deal. As long as you get something."

They ate in silence as Asami got a third of the jerky, "It was rather hard." Asami commented after they were done.

"Yeah, it's an old southern tradition, I think."

Korra, hesitantly, put her head on Asami's shoulder, "You don't have to be scared to cuddle."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I love cuddling. Why do you think I clung so much to Mako?"

"Because you liked him."

"Because I liked him _and_ I love cuddling." Korra felt Asami turn her head and kiss the top of Korra's head, "But I _love _you and I love cuddling _with_ you."

Korra's heart skipped a beat again. She wondered something though, "Asami…?"

"Yeah?"

"You said yesterday that your feelings for me were growing. But you didn't mention that you loved me. When did you figure out that you did?"

"Today, as I was going to sleep and when I woke up. Then I saw you in a pool of your own blood. And I _knew_ that things were going to be hard with us. But what good things in life are easy? I saw the fear in your eyes when you saw me. I saw the _panic_. And I also saw love and worry. I couldn't leave you. Like you said, you're my reason for going. We're going to get you through this. Together."

Korra stayed quiet for a while as she pondered what to say, "A-Asami…?"

"Yes?"

"I-I just want to thank you...for everything you've done for me. And I want to apologize for doing all those things to myself and not telling you. And I want to apologize about today...everything about today. But most of all, about hurting myself today."

"It's okay."

"It's not-!"

"Yes, it is. Something's going on with you that isn't normal. It's more than just depression. Right now, you don't know what it is or how to handle it. I'll help however I can. But I think this is going to be something only you can do. It might be the hardest thing you've ever done and perhaps will ever do."

"Now, you're making me scared."

"That wasn't my intention. But what you have to do is focus on and work on _yourself_. I know that's completely against everything about you. But try to think of it this way, if you don't, how can you help the world?"

"Kyoshi said something similar. That the Avatar Spirit was trying to tell me to help myself first."

"You said that, good." They remained quiet for a while, until Asami asked, "Do you want me to brush out your hair?"

"I didn't bring a hairbrush."

"But I did. I can brush it out for you if you want."

"That sounds nice. I'll have to return the favor someday."

"I'm sure you will. I'll be right back." Korra took her head off of Asami so she could get up. Asami left the room for a few minutes and came back with a book in one hand and a brush in the other. Asami climbed back on the bed and said, "Turn around." Korra complied and Asami started working, "Your hair is amazing." She commented.

"You said that."

"And it's still true." Korra always enjoyed it when someone was brushing or messing with her hair. And Asami seemed to know exactly how Korra liked it. Korra had her eyes closed when Asami asked, "Korra…?"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, you were having a panic attack about even _liking _me, much less being in _love_ with me. What changed?"

"I don't know, to be honest. The bad thoughts came back. I could only calm them down by saying that I cared deeply about you and you cared deeply about me. I also said that I just couldn't _do_ that to you. I finally said that I loved you and all the bad thoughts went away. I repeated it over and over and it just felt _good_ to say it. I knew then that it was true. I told Kyoshi that she was right. She said that she believed I loved you and she was right. I...I couldn't do it for the last time though. The depression was just too much."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. There's nothing you can do about it now. We got through Amon and my father without each other. We can handle anything together."

Korra smiled, "I wish I had your positive outlook right now."

"If you did, then I'd be out of a job."

Korra laughed, "That you would. That you would." Korra realized that Asami had stopped using the brush and was now massaging Korra's scalp. Korra moaned at the feeling, "On second thought, I'd still keep you around."

Korra could hear Asami smile when she said, "I figured you'd like that." Asami went down to Korra's shoulders and began rubbing them. After a while of that, she went down to Korra's back. Korra was having trouble staying upright, "Do you want to lay down?"

"Sure."

Korra laid down on her stomach as Asami went to work, "You're very tight."

"Well, I've been a little stressed for a while."

"Have you ever had a back massage?"

"No."

"I can tell." Asami was working her magic for a long time when she said, "Cute butt, by the way."

Korra's face began to heat up, "T-thanks."

"You don't have to be shy or embarrassed about being naked. Especially around me."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Korra, I've seen you naked in a pool of your own blood. I've seen you skinny dipping in the ocean. I've seen and helped you shower. You've been walking around naked all day. You have a beautiful body. You shouldn't be worried about what I think anymore."

"I'll always be worried about what you think."

"You shouldn't"

"But I am. Aren't you afraid of what I think of you?"

Asami was quiet for a while, "I see you're point." She went back to work, "It's hard to tell if something is a knot or a muscle."

"That's what happens when you work on them." Korra said as she smiled.

"Yes, but this is insane. Your muscles have muscles."

"It seemed like you're not too shabby yourself. You could almost pick me up with no issue."

"I might be good but you're way better."

"We should train together at some point."

"I don't know that I could keep up."

"I'm basically back to zero. No, not back, just _at_. I'm gonna need a training partner."

"I don't know if Tenzin would allow it."

"If he doesn't, then we just train ourselves."

"Okay, if you insist."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, spending time with you would be great." As they finished talking, Korra realized where Asami's hands had migrated. Korra felt herself begin to shake, "You alright, Korra? You're shaking."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Korra."

"I don't want to make a fuss."

"Why would you make a fuss?"

"Exactly." Korra stayed quiet as she tried to make her body stop shaking.

"Now you've stopped shaking and are tense."

"That's why I'm tense."

"Why are you stopping the shaking?"

"Because I want to enjoy what you're doing."

"What I'm doing…?" Asami stopped what she was doing and gasped, "Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Korra! I didn't even notice!"

"It's fine. I was trying to enjoy it. You said you'd give me a 'booty massage' and you did."

"But your body was rejecting it. I'm so sorry."

Korra huffed a laugh, "It's fine. You'll see. I bet soon I'll want it badly."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know."

"Will it be because _you_ want it or because whatever's wrong with you will want it?"

"I don't know. I hope it will be because I want it."

"Me too. But if it _isn't_, then what?"

"I don't know. Lock me up somewhere?"

"No, you might like that."

"Hey! I'm not into that type of thing!"

"How do you know?"

"I...well…." She got Korra stumped, "I don't."

"Exactly. So, I think, I'll just say no to you. You'll hopefully know no."

"Hopefully. You done?"

"You want me to be done?"

"Well...no. But my body seems to say otherwise."

"Then, I'm done."

"Okay." Korra turned over, sat up and looked at the pale beauty. She started to shake again.

"Korra, why are you shaking?"

Korra looked down, "Because my brain wants to do something that my body seems to be terrified to do."

Asami put her hand on Korra's chin and tilted it up, "And what is that?"

Korra swallowed, "F-first, kiss you…."

"And then?"

Korra shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it escalates."

"Korra, I will only go further if your mind _and_ your body want it."

"I know. Can I just kiss you?"

"If it's a kiss goodnight, then, yes."

Korra looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, "Yeah, I guess I should go to sleep." Korra kissed Asami and went under the covers, then asked, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Asami smiled, "Of course. That's why I brought the book."

Asami went under the covers as well as Korra curled into her side, "Goodnight, 'Sami. I love you."

"Goodnight, Korra. I love you, too."

Korra closed her eyes and went to sleep soon after. She only dreamt of the love of her life below her.

**What did you guys think of Avatar Xi'ang Zhao? Or the song by you know who? I love the way Zhao looks. I'm really proud of how he turned out. He's my first OC character that will be recurring and I think he turned out good. Thanks to everyone who read this far. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I forgot what this month is until after I posted a chapter of both my stories, I'll say it here. This chapter and the one before it are for Pride Month. I'm happy to have something for this month finally along with being proud of my contribution. I'm going to post a new chapter in five days for my other story for Pride Day. So, happy Pride Month! And please review for constructive criticism. **

Chapter 6

Asami woke up to the feeling of bouncing. She opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Korra trying to make her way off the bed.

"Do you need help?" Asami asked.

Korra turned around and looked ashamed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well, you failed miserably at that."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Asami looked at the clock, "It's past ten. We should be getting up anyway." Asami moved to the foot of the bed and helped Korra sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Where did you need to go?"

"The bathroom."

Asami got off the bed on Korra's right side and helped her up. Korra put an arm around Asami's shoulders and she hopped to the bathroom. Asami opened the bathroom door and placed Korra on the toilet, "I'll just be right outside. Call when you're done."

Asami didn't think Korra could get more red or look more embarrassed and ashamed, "Th-thank you."

"Of course."

Asami closed the door and tried not to think about the reason she had to do this. Asami had been furious and sad when she found out Korra hurt herself for all those years yesterday. And she tried not to admit it but she felt all that again, along with hurt, when she saw Korra sitting in a pool of her own blood. But as she said to Korra yesterday, she realized that she loved Korra. And by the spirits, Korra loved her, too. Asami was fully expecting to have to wait to tell Korra. But she didn't. Asami could see the fear, the pain and the horror on Korra's face when Asami walked up those stairs yesterday. This wasn't entirely Korra's fault. Asami would even argue that she was blameless in this. Asami blamed herself for not being there when Korra needed her.

Asami was drawn out of her thoughts by Korra calling, "I'm done." Asami opened the door and helped Korra out of the bathroom. She was going to go back to the bedroom but Korra stopped and asked, "Can we go above deck?"

Asami was hesitant to go back up there, but said, "Sure."

When they reached the stairs, Korra was able to use the railing to help her up. Asami directed them to the cockpit and sat Korra in one of the three swivel chairs. Asami checked their course and changed direction a little. She turned around and saw Korra staring at her. Korra looked away and she seemed to be working up the courage to say something.

"Yes?" Asami asked to hopefully give Korra something to start with.

Korra looked back at Asami and said, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Asami sighed, "Korra, what is it?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

"Obviously not."

"I hate even _thinking_ about it!"

"About what?" Asami had a clue where this was going and was prepared to say no.

"About…." Korra mumbled the last words.

"About what?" Asami repeated.

Korra sighed, "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes."

"About...your…p-panties."

That wasn't what Asami was expecting, "What about them?"

"I left them on the front of the boat last night and I just remembered them."

"Oh."

"See? It's stupid."

"No, it's not that. I thought you were going to ask something else."

"What?"

"I don't want to get any thoughts in your head. I'm guessing you want me to get them?"

"No...yes. Please. If I could walk, I would get them myself."

"It's no problem, really." Asami got up and walked to the front of the boat. She glanced at the dark red spot on the light wooden deck. Her heart clenched. She looked away and continued to the spot to where the dark red undergarments lay. Asami picked them up and returned to Korra, "Here you go." She said as she held them out to Korra.

Korra took them and said, "Thanks. I just don't want to get to the point where I can't touch again."

"Of course." Asami went back to the controls and they sat in silence. An hour went by, as Asami's mind kept replaying Korra sitting in her own blood. She had to stop it so she said, "Korra…?"

"Yeah...?"

"Talk to me about something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Um…."

"How about Avatar Zhao? What did he look like?"

"Well, he had long blond hair that was in a long top knot. He had a long beard that had gray in it along with his hair. His eyes looked kinda like yours and he was a little taller than you. Oh! And he also had this really deep and calming voice."

"He sort of sounds like a younger Roku."

"I guess. Though there were definite differences. Like the eyes, the hair color, the voice. You know, stuff like that."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I said everything. Well…no. He did say that it was okay to like...underwear. He said that I'm not the first person to have one and I won't be the last. He even said that I might not be the first _Avatar_ to like them."

"Makes sense. Did you say everything that you and Kuruk talked about?"

"Um...I don't know. Did I say that I asked him if the South could ever accept me?"

"I'm not sure. What did he say?"

"He said the same thing that Kyoshi said. That the South was more progressive and will most likely accept me by now."

"Well, that's a good thing! We shouldn't have to worry about your parents or Master Katara. And by extension, Tenzin."

"Yeah…." Korra said slowly, "But what about Roku's warning?"

"It doesn't mean that they won't accept you being a lesbian."

"I hope so."

"That's why we're going to Zuko. Roku trusts him. And Zuko's very observant. He'll know about us before we tell him. If, that is, you _want_ to tell him."

"I don't know. I'm leaning toward telling him and just be upfront about it when we meet him."

"Okay, and did you say everything you and Kyoshi talked about?"

"I...think so. We didn't talk about much. She just pointed me to talk to Kuruk."

"Okay, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go find the food storage." Asami got out of the chair and went below deck. She glanced at the wall on the right side of the bottom of the stairs. There seemed to be a crease. Asami pushed and it opened. Doors swung out and revealed a small hidden stash of supplies. Asami had wondered where this supply was. It would look like the White Lotus hid it in their modifications. Asami saw small bars and realized they were military ration bars. They would taste terrible but they would fill them up. Asami grabbed four and saw a Poi Sho board. Asami chuckled under her breath as, of course, the White Lotus would hide the Poi Sho board. Asami grabbed that as well before closing the panel and heading back to Korra.

Asami got back to Korra and handed two bars to her, "Here. Eat up."

Korra looked at them suspiciously, "What are they?"

"Military ration bars."

"Why would a White Lotus boat have _that_?"

"Why not?" Korra looked at Asami weird, "Why wouldn't a semi-military faction have ration bars?"

"The White Lotus aren't military though." Korra protested.

"That's why I said _semi_." Korra still didn't look convinced, "Fine, if not military. Then, how about, _militia_? Or _semi_-militia?"

"I can think of a few people that would argue that but whatever." Korra took the two bars and began eating.

Asami sat in her chair and turned it to face Korra. Asami placed the Poi Sho board and the pieces on the chair next to Korra. Asami opened one of the bars up and took a bite. It tasted like eating cardboard. Though it was cardboard that had a lot of protein. Asami was almost full after eating half of one bar. She looked up at Korra and she was halfway through her _second_ bar. Asami tried to get down the last half and eventually did. She saw that Korra had eaten her two bars and looked like she could eat another.

Asami handed her second bar to her and said, "Here, you still look hungry."

"No, you need it."

"I could barely get down one. I can't get down two. You need it more right now with your injury."

Korra sighed, "You sure?" Asami nodded. Korra took the bar and ate it slower than the others.

Asami opened her mouth to say something but the radio crackled behind her. She turned around and listened, "Unidentified boat, you are in United Republic Military waters. Come in or you will be fired upon."

Asami picked up the radio and said into it, "Do not fire! This is Asami Sato with Avatar Korra on White Lotus vessel two dash alpha dash three; security code is: Twenty-three beta gamma nine. Over."

"Stand by."

"Stand by? Stand by?!" Korra exclaimed, "You threatened to shoot us and you say _stand by_?!"

"It's okay, Korra. They're just checking the code."

"But they just leave us with 'we're going to shoot you' and then 'stand by'!"

"I'm sure-!"

The radio cracked again and a new voice come over, "Miss Sato, this is General Iroh. What are you doing out here?!"

"It's good to hear your voice, too, General. We're headed to your grandfather. I've already contacted the Fire Nation Military and they know we're coming. I guess the memo wasn't passed to you and we seem to have gone farther north than intended."

"Yes, you're headed very much the wrong way."

"I can tell."

"What do you need to see my Grandfather about?"

"Uh...it's Avatar matters."

"You know I can't take that from you. Is Korra there?"

"Yes."

Asami handed the radio to Korra and she said, "Hello, General?"

"Avatar Korra. Why are you going to see Lord Zuko?"

"Because your great, great, great, grandfather told me to."

He was silent for a moment, "Avatar Roku?"

"Yes."

"I thought you couldn't commune with your past-lives?"

"A lot has changed since I left Republic City."

"Sounds like it. Can you tell me _why_ Avatar Roku wants you to meet my Grandfather?"

Korra looked at Asami and Asami shrugged, "Because Roku told me that Republic City and the South Pole aren't safe."

"Safe how?"

"You can't tell anyone this, especially Tenzin and my parents."

"I don't report to them."

"Roku told me that my family is going to backstab me."

Iroh was silent for a while before he responded, "My Grandfather knows a lot about that. And I know Miss Sato there knows, too."

Korra looked at Asami and grabbed her hand as Asami's heart clenched, "Yes. Yes, she does. That's one of the reasons why Roku sent me to Zuko."

"Do you need an escort?"

"I don't think so. I think we just need to pay more attention."

"I'll contact my Mother and see if she knows you're coming. And if my Grandfather knows as well."

"Thank you, General."

"You're welcome, Avatar Korra."

Iroh signed out and leaving them alone.

Korra kept looking at Asami, "You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just hit for that little bit."

"You sure?"

"Mnhm."

Asami turned around and plotted a _better_ course. She looked at the compass and saw that they were going too far north-west. Now they needed to go west. Asami turned the boat and they headed west. They traveled for about an hour in silence as Korra still held Asami's hand. She was grateful for it. Her mind kept drifting now to her father.

Again, Korra brought Asami out of her thoughts, "Uh...Asami?"

"Yeah...?" Asami called over her shoulder.

"I just realized why my leg hurts so much."

Asami put the boat on auto-pilot and turned around, "Why?"

"Because remember yesterday when I was cleaning myself in the shower and I blacked out?"

"Yeah...?"

"I just remembered what I found out."

"And that is?"

"That I cut myself deep."

"Korra, just say everything at once, please."

"Sorry. I cut myself at an estimated three-quarter inches deep."

Asami thought about it and then gasped, "That's…!"

"Yeah."

"That's enough to cut muscle and tendons! By the spirits, Korra! You're lucky you didn't cut an artery!" Asami looked at Korra's leg and the bandages were seeping blood.

Korra shrunk and looked terrible, "I know, I know. I didn't know what I was doing. All I thought about was to make the depression stop."

Asami had to take a deep breath to calm her emotions. Korra didn't need to be beaten down because of what she did. Korra was doing that well enough on her own.

"Okay." Asami started as calm as she could be, "How do we handle this? You're more trained in medicine than me."

Korra tried to straighten, "We need to get me to bed, first. And then, you're going to need to get as much wrap as possible. And as many pillows or anything to put under my leg."

"Okay."

Asami got Korra to her foot and they made their way downstairs. Asami put Korra on the bed and sat her up with one pillow. She, then, headed to the other bedroom and got all four pillows there. She returned and put all of them under her right leg. Asami left for the bathroom and the first-aid kit. There wasn't much wrap, so she went back to Korra.

"This is all we have." Asami held it out for Korra to see.

Korra looked at it, "That's what, four feet?"

"Something like that."

"Hm. More would be preferable. But if we need to we can make more out of shirts."

Asami was glad Korra was being so calm and methodical about this right now. She wasn't sure if she could handle Korra freaking out. Asami, herself, was barely not freaking out, "So, how do I wrap it?"

"As tight as you can. No matter how much it hurts me."

"Okay." Asami was very unsure about this. She didn't want to hurt Korra. Especially more than she already was hurting.

Asami pulled it around Korra's wound after she took off the bandages. Korra's leg started to bleed more again, "Tighter." Asami compiled, "There. That should be good. Now, tie it off." Asami did as instructed and tried not to look at Korra's hands and face. Her hands were gripping the sheets for dear life and her face was full of pain. Asami finished and both of them exhaled a deep breath.

Asami looked at Korra face and it still had pain there, "I'm sorry." Asami apologized.

Korra looked at Asami and said, "It-it's fine. You only did it because I hurt myself first."

"Do you need anything?"

Korra huffed a laugh, "There wouldn't happen to be some painkillers on this ship, would there?"

"I don't know. I can check." Asami got out of the bed and checked the first-aid kit. She didn't see anything but checked the hidden panel next. She found some small tablets in a smaller compartment in the small compartment. Asami grabbed a packet of fluid and returned to Korra, "Here you go."

"Wow. I was kinda joking when I asked for that."

"No, you weren't. You need them."

Korra took the tablets and the packet and got down the pills.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Do _you_ need anything?" Korra countered.

"I'm fine. I'll just take one of those fluid packets when I go back up."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do while I'm down here?"

"I can lend you one of my books. Or I can bring down the Poi Sho board and we can play a game while I go back and forth."

"How about both? While you're gone, and I've done my move, I can read. What type of books do you have?"

"I have two sappy romance novels."

Korra sighed, "I guess that'll do. How long until we reach the Fire Nation?"

Asami thought about it, "Maybe three days." Asami turned to leave, but hesitated. She turned back to look at Korra, "Are you okay for me to leave?"

"There's not much I _can_ do. So, yes."

"Are you sure? I can think of a way for you to hurt yourself."

"I'm _fine_!"

"For now. But what happens if you can't control it again?" Asami saw the look on Korra's face and sighed, "I'm sorry, Korra. I'm just really worried about you."

"I know." Korra said in a small voice, "I'm sorry you have to be. I'm sorry I'm such a burden-!"

"You are _not_ a burden!" Asami interrupted, "I love you, Korra. That means I'm going to worry even more about losing you." Asami had an idea, "When I'm gone, ask Avatar Zhao how he dealt with feeling like a burden."

"How do you know he felt like a burden?"

"Because it's very typical for depression."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the book and the board."

"Okay." Korra repeated.

Asami left and went to the other bedroom and got the other book from her bag. She went and gave it to Korra before heading above deck and grabbing the board and its pieces. She returned to Korra and saw she was asleep. Asami assumed that the pain, stress and the painkillers knocked her out. Asami grabbed a blanket from the side cabinets next to the bed and put it over Korra. She went back up stairs, making sure the door was open so if Korra needed anything she could yell. Asami went to the cockpit and sat down. She saw that they weren't going full speed and checked their fuel level. She did some quick calculations in her head before turning up the speed.

Asami would go down and check on Korra every half-hour or so and she was still asleep. After about four hours of checking, Asami went down and saw she was awake, "Hello, sleepy head." Asami teased.

Korra stretched her upper body and said, "Hello, beautiful."

"Have a good nap?"

"Yeah. Though my leg hurts again."

"Well, that would be because it's been four hours."

"Wow. I didn't mean to sleep at all! Let alone four hours!"

"It's fine. Obviously, you needed it."

"Yeah. I still feel like I could go to sleep."

"Well, let's get some food and fluid in you first."

"Sure."

Asami left and came back with three bars, three packets of fluid and more painkillers. She handed two of each and the painkillers to Korra and had the rest to herself. They ate in silence as Korra plowed through the bars and drank all the fluid with the pills in there somewhere. Asami was trying to just eat _one_ and it was proving troublesome.

Asami finally ate and drank everything when Korra asked, "You up for some Poi Sho?"

Asami huffed a laugh, "Do you even know how to play?"

Korra seemed to be insulted, "Of course, I know how to play! I was raised by people who made an organization out of the game!" She looked a bit embarrassed, "Though I'm not _good_ at it. I never had the patience for it."

"Well, like you said to General Iroh, a lot's changed since you left Republic City."

Korra smiled and reached for Asami's hand, "Yes. So much has changed." Asami moved on the bed to hold her hand. Korra huffed a laugh, "If I could lean up, I would kiss you."

Asami smiled an evil grin, "Well, isn't that a shame?"

Korra shared her grin, "Don't make me airbend you!"

"I'd like to see you tr-y-!" Asami shrieked as Korra airbent her to Korra's lap.

"I warned you!"

"Yes, you did." Asami said as she looked up at Korra, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Korra leaned down and kissed Asami. Korra pulled back and said, "That's what I'm going to do."

Asami smiled, "Was it worth it?"

Korra grinned her lopsided grin, "It really was."

"I'm glad. Because that's all you're getting for a while." Korra looked worried, "I mean kisses."

Korra looked better, "I can deal with that. As long as I can still touch you because my mind is stupid."

"Your mind isn't stupid. It's just...different."

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me?" Korra didn't answer, "You think I would lie to you like that?"

"No, no! I don't think that! I...just...I don't know."

Asami knew what was going on. She couldn't let herself get hurt by it. It wasn't Korra's fault, "You just can't believe it from me."

"No, no! That's not it!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Korra. It's not your fault. You just can't believe it right now. Maybe you can from Zhao. Or maybe just not right now." Korra stayed quiet for a while, "Do you still want to play Poi Sho?"

"Yeah...sure."

"Okay, then." Asami got off of Korra's lap and set up the board. They played a couple of moves before Asami went back upstairs to check that they were okay. They played two matches with Asami going back and forth from the cockpit to the bedroom. They finished at around eleven when Korra couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Asami put the blanket on her and stayed up until midnight before she curled into Korra and fell asleep.

Asami woke up at eleven and saw that Korra was still asleep so she quietly got off of her and went upstairs. Asami went down every half-hour to check on Korra and saw at noon that she was up. Asami helped her to the bathroom very carefully before returning her to the bed. She got Korra two bars and fluid packets. Asami made sure to grab one of each for herself.

As they ate, Asami said, "I think I'm going to take a shower today." She saw the look on Korra's face and said, "No, you can't help."

"I know that. I still want to repay you for the other day."

"And you'll be able to when you can walk." Asami had an idea pop into her head, "You can brush my hair out if you want."

Korra smiled, "That sounds nice."

Asami finished eating and then gathered up the supplies for her shower. She took a nice, long, hot twenty-minute shower. When she got out and dressed, Asami went back to Korra and she was looking at her like Asami was a goddess.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful."

"Well, so are you."

"I'm the muscle. You're the beauty."

"I've got some muscle to me. And you've got the beauty, too."

"Of course."

"Now, do you want to brush my hair?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

Asami handed Korra the hair brush. Then crawled onto the bed and turned her back to her. Asami spent the next ten minutes as happy as can be with her lover gently brushing her hair. She was disappointed when Korra was done. Asami took the brush back and put all her shower supplies back in her bag.

"Need anything before I go back up?"

"Do _you_ need anything?" Korra countered again, "You seemed to be really disappointed when I stopped."

"I'm fine."

"I thought we weren't going to lie to each other."

"I'm not!"

"Then you're lying to yourself."

"Why are you being so pushy today?"

"What was that line you said? Oh, right 'I love you. And I'm going to worry more about you'? Sound familiar?"

"I'm _fine_!"

"How can you be? After everything that happened in Republic City and then what happened with me in the South and then on this boat? How can you be okay?"

"Because I've learned to put my pain away and focus on other tasks."

"That doesn't seem healthy."

"I've been fine so far."

"I'm sorry to bring this up but...you're fine until something like Kame happens."

"Kame doesn't have _anything_ to do with this!"

"I think she does. You broke when the Kame thing happened. I'm not saying anything bad by it because, look at me! I'm trapped in a bed because I self-harmed. It's okay to break. You haven't broken from your Father or because of me. And I'm grateful. But I think you need to open up more to _someone_ if it's not me. More than you have to me about Kame and your Father. All I'm saying is, while I'm there in the mental hospital, try to talk to someone. I'm sure Zuko would understand, even just the betrayal part."

Asami was quiet for a while, thinking about what Korra said, "You're right." Asami said after a while, "I do need to open up to someone. I _so_ want it to be you. But I'm _terrified_ of being broken again. Of being betrayed again. I...I think I will talk to Lord Zuko while you're in there. I know you won't hurt me on purpose. I just...need to convince myself of that."

"And I'll be there for you whenever you're ready."

"Thank you. But where did all this come from?"

"Avatar Zhao. I spoke with him last night and we talked a lot about you."

"Well, you're very wise, Avatar Korra."

Korra huffed a laugh, "I cheat. I've got thousands of other lives to talk to. If one doesn't have the answer, another does. And so on and so on. And if none of them have the answer then, you _know_ something's wrong."

"Well, I'm going to go above deck to make sure we're okay. Do you want to set up the Poi Sho board again?"

"Sure."

"While you set that up, I'll be back." Asami went to the cockpit to check their course. They seemed to be headed in the right direction. Asami was going to head back to Korra when the radio crackled.

"White Lotus vessel two dash alpha dash three, are you alright?"

Asami picked up the radio and said into it, "This is Asami Sato on White Lotus vessel two dash alpha dash three. We're fine. Who is this?"

"This is Commander Lee of the Great Gates of Azulon. You're headed past the Gates. We couldn't get a hold of you when you entered our waters."

"When'd we enter?"

"At approximately twelve-hundred hours."

"I think I was in the shower."

"Well, then, you better stay at the controls for the remainder of the trip. You might have an hour or so after you pass the Gates. But that's it."

"Copy that. I'm just going to alert the Avatar."

"She's not with you?"

"No, she's below deck."

"Why?"

"We've...sort of had an..._accident_ the other day."

"What kind of _accident_?"

"At the point where we're going to need a stretcher to get her to see Lord Zuko."

"What happened? Were you attacked?"

"No...it's something that we need to see Lord Zuko about. All that we ask is a place to dock where Lord Zuko can meet us and a stretcher to get her off the boat."

The commander was quiet for a while, "What's your security code?"

"Security code is: Twenty-three beta gamma nine. We had contact with General Iroh of the United Republic Military. He can vouch for us."

"General Iroh has no authority over the Fire Nation Military."

"Maybe not. But he is the son of the Fire Lord. And the Grandson of the hero, Lord Zuko."

"I'll see what has come of your visit. You are allowed to pass the Gates. You will be contacted about where to dock."

"Thank you, Commander."

He signed out and Asami quickly went down to Korra and brought her up to speed. After she was done talking with Korra, Asami went back to the cockpit and after a half-hour, saw the massive structure. After they passed it, Asami went back down to Korra.

"We're going to need to get you in clothes." Asami said.

Korra looked down, "Yeah, probably. Can you help me put them on?"

"Of course. Do you want me to get your bag?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay."

Asami turned to leave but was stopped by Korra saying, "Can you take these and put them in the laundry?"

Asami looked at Korra and saw her holding Asami's underwear, "You don't want them anymore?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be clutching underwear."

"Sure." Asami grabbed the fabric and went to the other bedroom to grab Korra's bag. She saw Korra's old sleepwear on the bed still and took them and put it, along with the undergarment, in the laundry. Asami brought Korra's bag back and Korra dug out clothes. They looked like the ones she would normally wear. After about forty-five minutes of struggle, they got Korra in clothes. They even managed to get Korra's hair up in her wolf tails.

Asami went back to the cockpit and got instructions to head to a small dock that connected to the palace. They passed more and more boats until they started to slow in number as they drew closer and closer to the small hidden dock. When they arrived, Asami only saw a few guards and medical personnel along with a small red robed old man. Asami was directed into port and they tied it down.

She got off the boat and went over to the red robed man and bowed, "Lord Zuko, it's an honor. I didn't expect you to see us personally."

Zuko bowed as well, "The honor is all mine, Miss Sato. My Grandson spoke very highly of you."

Asami straightened as she watched the medical personnel head onto the boat. They came out a few minutes later with Korra on the stretcher. They stopped in front of Zuko and Asami as Korra did her best to bow, "Thank you, Lord Zuko, for seeing us."

"Of course. When the Avatar calls for help, I will do my best to respond."

"Yes...well...can we talk in private? Just the three of us?"

"As soon as my medical staff checks you out and helps you, yes."

Korra was wheeled away as Asami jogged to keep up. Korra started to look around frantically as it seemed the reality of the situation was getting to her. Asami reached out for her hand and squeezed. Korra looked more frantic at first until Asami mouthed 'It doesn't matter' to her. Korra started to calm down and squeezed hard on Asami's hand. She was certainly going to feel that later. But right now, Korra was on the verge of another panic attack. Asami was so focused on Korra that she didn't even realize they had made it to what seemed like a private hospital. They wheeled her over to a large room and transferred her to the bed.

They waited for a long time until a nurse came in, "What's your name, Miss?"

"K-Korra." She croaked out.

"Okay, Korra, we had reports of an injury and seeing as you can't walk, I guess it's on your leg?" Korra nodded, "Can I see it?"

Asami saw the fear cross her face, "Korra, you're here to get help. You need to be honest."

Korra nodded and again croaked out, "It-it's on m-my left-no _right_ thigh."

"Can you pull up your pant leg?"

"No. These pants don't like to be pulled up."

The nurse seemed to think about it before she said, "How about we put a gown on you? Can you do that?"

"S-sure."

"I can help you get changed while your friend here waits outside."

Asami knew what Korra wanted to say but she seemed too scared and embarrassed to say it. So, Asami asked it, "Do you want _me_ to help you change?"

"Y-yes, please."

"Okay, we can do that. Do you want me to leave?" Korra nodded, "I can do that. Let me just go and get you a gown."

The nurse left and returned a couple of minutes later with a red and white checkered gown. The nurse left as Korra and Asami went to work undoing all that they did before. It only took them fifteen minutes that time as Asami went and got the nurse who was waiting outside.

Asami stood at the door as the nurse sat down on the chair Asami was just on. Asami saw the fear on Korra's face and went to the other side of her to hold her hand, "It's okay, Korra. Let her see. She won't judge."

The nurse pulled up the gown to Korra's underwear and looked at the blood red wrap around her leg. She pulled the wrap off and began treating them. She got up and left for a few minutes as she got the supplies to stitch it closed. Korra nearly broke Asami's hand when the nurse began the stitches. After ten, painful minutes, she was done. Korra lessened the grip on Asami's hand as the nurse cleaned everything up.

After she left, Asami asked, "You okay, Korra?"

"Y-yeah."

The nurse came back in as Asami pulled the gown back down to Korra's ankles, "Miss...Sato, is it? May I talk to you for a moment?"

Asami looked at Korra and let go of her hand before following the nurse. They were some distance from Korra's room when the nurse said, "Did you know she self-harmed?"

"Yes."

"For how long has she done it?"

"I don't know. Years, I think."

"And most recently?"

"Was the injury you just stitched."

"She's lucky she didn't hit an artery."

"She knows. She was trained by one of the best healers in the world."

"And why wasn't it healed?"

"Long story. But she did the best she could."

"_After_ she could've died."

That was it. Asami was _not_ going to take this. She wasn't going to let this nurse who had no _idea_ what Korra was going through mentally beat her down, "Listen." Asami hissed, "She's gone through _so_ much worse than you _ever_ will! She helps people as best as she can! But something's _wrong_! We don't know what and we've asked for help by others. They said to come here. So, don't _insult_ her for doing something she has no control over!"

Asami turned around and marched back to Korra's room. When she got in, she accidentally slammed the door making Korra jump, "What happened?" Korra asked.

"Nothing you need to be worried about."

Asami went back to her chair and held Korra's hand. They waited for hours until there were two red silhouettes on either side on the door and the door opened. Revealing two people, Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi.


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to get this one out earlier but my head hasn't been in the right place for a while. There's going to be a lot more sporadic updates to this story now that I'm out of chapters. But don't fear, I haven't forgotten about this story. I can't even if I tried. I've just thought so far ahead that I needed to force myself back to these two stories. I'm trying to write my other one right now because that's what's in my head. I hope to write this one more soon. I do love this story. My head's just not in the right place these past few months. Though, I think I might try and get part one and two done as fast as possible so I can line them up for events in this one.**

Chapter 7

Korra gasped when she saw who entered her room, "Fire Lord Izumi," Korra bowed as best she could while using her left hand, "I didn't expect you."

"That was the point, Avatar." Izumi said rather coldly.

"Has Korra done anything to upset you, Fire Lord Izumi?" Asami asked. Korra felt Asami's grip on her hand tighten as she moved closer to the bed.

"No. I have great respect for the Avatar, especially considering my Uncle Aang. What I don't have respect for is someone who uses their title to get them an audience with powerful people."

"It was kinda on a short notice. I would've gone back to Republic City but Avatar Roku made me distrust that and the South."

Zuko frowned, "What do you mean 'Roku made you distrust'? Did Roku talk to you and tell you to distrust them?"

"No. He...uh...I don't quite know what he did to be honest. But Kyoshi did something similar when I got angry at Asami."

Zuko held his chin in thought, "I never heard of this happening to Aang."

"Maybe because it was the first time Korra was communicating with her past lives?" Asami suggested.

"That would work except for the fact that I had a vision from Aang before."

"But you didn't _talk_ to him. Right?" Zuko asked.

"Right."

"Hm. Maybe Miss Sato is right and it's because it's the first time you've communicated with them."

"Or, maybe, Lord Zuko, it's just her gift from the Avatar Spirit. To commune this much with her predecessors." Asami tried again to guess.

"That could work. But maybe-?"

"Not to be rude, Father, but we can speculate about the Avatar Spirit later."

"Of course."

Izumi turned her, not quite cold, but frosty gaze back to Korra, "Why did Avatar Roku send you to my Father?"

"Didn't General Iroh tell you?"

"Yes, but I want to hear everything from you."

"Well, we were headed back to Republic City, as I said, when something happened and we needed help. Because of Roku, the only option we had was here."

"And what was it that happened? Your injury?"

"No, that was later in the day. And that only reinforced the fact to come here."

"Then what happened?"

Korra squirmed in the bed, "I...I'd rather not say."

"You will tell us or you will not get my help."

Korra looked down and the dark thoughts returned, "_That's_ what happened, Fire Lord." Asami said. She squeezed Korra's hand tighter.

"She has depression badly to go down that quickly."

"I don't mean to...counter your power here, Izumi. But have some heart! I've been studying mental health for a very long time and this isn't your basic depression." Zuko said.

"No, it's not. Korra? Can I tell them?" Korra hated this. She hated that she had to be treated like a small child. She hated that she couldn't tell anyone what's going on with her. She hated that she nodded to Asami. Asami took a deep breath and said, "Korra tried to kill herself a few days ago. And two days ago, she cut herself with a knife so deep she can't walk and she needed stitches. All because something's going on with her that isn't normal depression. She went so high the other day that she seemed to be glowing. And that same day, just hours prior, she was in a ball on the ground sobbing."

Korra was terrified to look up. To see the judgement of these world leaders. To see the judgement of an Old Team Avatar member. Korra closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She saw the compassionate amber eyes of an old friend from a different life.

"You will not be judged here about that." He said softly, "After a hundred years of war, there were many suicides among veteran troops. At first, it was looked down upon. But as it kept happening, even my fore-fathers came to understand that it was a part of war. And you _know_ how understanding they were. I can see why Roku told you to come to me. We will help you," He turned to look at the Fire Lord, who nodded, "And we will keep your secret if you want."

"Th-thank you, Lord Zuko."

"In private, we can dispense with the titles, Korra."

"Of course, Zuko."

He turned around, "Do you need anything else to help her?"

Izumi's eyes had softened, "No. But I'm curious about one thing, Avatar Korra."

"What?"

"I've been getting the reports from the White Lotus from before you left Republic City saying that you still couldn't talk to your past lives. What changed that?"

Korra glanced at Asami. She was unsure if she should tell her why. Korra wondered if she would be able to trust her but quickly dismissed that thought. She looked back to the Fire Lord and said, "Because of Asami."

"How did she change that?"

"She…." Korra hesitated. She looked again at Asami and she nodded, "We're together."

Korra looked back to Izumi and she seemed confused, "How would that change anything?"

Korra didn't know how to respond. She looked to Asami for help and she replied, "Korra was raised that gay relationships didn't even _exist_. Much less the fact that she's a lesbian, and has been her whole life without knowing it. So the fact that over a week ago she_ hated_ herself for even_ liking_ me. And _now_, she's in love with me and me with her. Now her feelings have been reciprocated and _not_ vilified and not looked down upon. And this has changed and helped her. Am I wrong in anything, Korra?"

"N-no. But I want to add something. I used to...hurt myself because of my feelings toward Asami."

"'Used to'." Zuko said, "You don't anymore?"

"I-I...I've only hurt myself once since we've been together."

"Compared to?"

"M-maybe at a minimum of once a day."

Asami gasped and exclaimed, "Spirits, Korra! How did no one notice?"

"I...got very good at hiding."

"_That's_ why you thought it was your fault! Korra, just because you hid and hid and hid and hurt yourself for so long, doesn't mean it's your fault. It was a desperate cry for help. Isn't that right, Lord Zuko?"

"Yes, it would appear that way." Zuko paused, "May I see your scars?"

Korra guessed that there was a flash of fear across her face, because Asami said, "It's okay, Korra. He's only here to help."

Korra nodded, "Can you help?" She asked Asami.

"Of course."

They raised the gown up to Korra's hips as Zuko took a closer look, "Hm. I see. How long have you been doing this?"

"S-since I failed my first bending test."

"Forgive my memory. When was that?"

"I was thirteen."

"Hm. Rather young. But not unheard of. And it's not surprising with the pressure everyone put on you."

"Most of the pressure was placed on me by me."

"Considering how the White Lotus found you, I'm not surprised." He took a step back and looked at his daughter, "Would you think Etherno would be good here?"

"Very." Izumi replied.

"Then I'll send for him immediately." Zuko turned back to the girls, "Is there anything else you want to mention?"

Korra and Asami pulled down the gown again as Asami said, "Yeah, that nurse that stitched Korra up? She…." Asami paused and looked at Korra, "She...doesn't seem to be the best person to help Korra. She...doesn't seem to have..._compassion_ for people with self-harm."

"I'll make sure you have a more understanding nurse take care of you."

"What are you going to do to her?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. Transferred off of your case. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry to question your own compassion, Lord Zuko. I know you wouldn't do anything. I guess I still am the Avatar by heart."

"I understand. The Avatar can never be too careful. Especially with my family's history. Anything else?"

"Yes." Korra said, "I have something that you'll find amusing. I contacted one of my past-lives on recommendation from Kuruk."

"Who?"

"His name is Avatar Xi'ang Zhao." Korra saw the surprise on the faces of the Fire Nation leaders, "And, before you ask, yes, he was the ancestor of your old rival, Admiral Zhao."

Zuko burst out laughing, which surprised everyone in the room, "Of-of course, Zhao was an Avatar descendant! Haha, if only he was around to see it!" Zuko composed himself after a little bit, "Thank you for that, Korra. I needed a good laugh."

"Anytime?"

"Let me go get everything done." Zuko nodded to his daughter as he walked out.

"Have you_ ever_ heard your father laugh before?" Asami asked Izumi.

"Never that hard before." She responded. Izumi looked back at Korra, "I will take my leave as well. I will make sure you can get the best care you need, Korra. But I have one condition. I'd like to be informed on your status and your progress. I'd like myself and my father told. We will not share it with anyone you don't wish. I just want to see how much help you'll need."

Korra was just happy that Izumi called her by her name and not her title, "For all you're offering, I will gladly accept your condition."

"Very good." The Fire Lord turned and left the room and left Korra and Asami alone again.

Korra looked at Asami, "Thank you for telling them." Korra looked down, "I_ hate_ that I couldn't do it! I hate…!" Korra sighed, "I just hate myself." She said quietly.

Asami let go of Korra's hand and she feared the worst. Her eyes were blurry as she tried to blink away tears, "Scoot." Korra looked up, "Scoot!"

"Bu-!"

"No buts! Scoot over." Korra complied and Asami sat up in the bed next to Korra. Asami held her arms open, "Come here." Korra went into her chest as she listened to her heartbeat, "You may hate yourself, but I don't hate_ you_. Neither does Zuko or Izumi."

"Wh-why are you so kind to me? Why do you love me?" Korra whimpered.

"For the same reason you're kind to and love me."

"Because I'm with you in your time of crisis? Because I'm the greatest human on the planet?"

"Yes."

"Re-really?" Asami nodded, "What crisis?"

"My father. You're the only family I have left."

"You...think of me as family?"

"Don't you think of me as family?"

"I...hadn't thought about it."

"But do you _now_ that you're thinking about it?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And I hope to _be_ family for a very long time."

"So do I." Korra laid on Asami's chest just listening to her heartbeat while the depression went away. She nearly fell asleep until a knock came from the door. Korra considered moving and seeing who it was but she didn't care to move.

"Is this...Korra's room?"

"Yes." Asami answered.

"I'm a therapist that Lord Zuko sent for, Etherno."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Etherno."

"You are…?"

"Asami Sato."

"And I'm guessing that's Korra?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if she's asleep or not. Do you need her up?"

"Not for this first bit. Lord Zuko gave me her history as per the records of the White Lotus. And the bit of info about her self-harming at thirteen. Perhaps you could give your take of her?"

"We only meet a few weeks ago."

"But already, you seem very close."

"Yes, that was one of the things that caused her a lot of duress."

"How do you mean?"

"I told her I wouldn't tell anyone without her consent."

"You can say." Korra said into Asami's chest.

"I didn't realize you were awake."

"The knock kept me up."

"Well, you might as well stay up."

Korra sighed. She got off of Asami and looked at the man standing in the room. He had amber eyes and short brown hair. He carried a clipboard and a pen, "You can sit." Korra said.

"I'm fine standing for now, thank you."

"You two can continue."

A hand found Korra's and they interlaced fingers, "You sure, Korra?"

"If Zuko thinks he can help, then sure."

"Okay. Well...as you can tell now," Asami lifted their hands, "We're together." She returned them to where they were, "But a week ago, Korra hated herself for liking me."

"And you don't anymore?" He directed at Korra.

"Not anywhere near as bad, no."

"But you still hate yourself for liking her?"

"I hate myself for a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"That I couldn't stop Amon from taking my bending. That I self-harm. That I tried to kill myself. And, no matter how much I try, I still hate myself for loving Asami."

"Everything else seems normal, but the hate for loving another person seems like something's wrong there. Were you raised that gay relationships were wrong, perhaps?"

"I didn't even know they were a thing. I, from Asami's words, was raised straight but born gay."

"So, you identfy as a lesbian?"

"The part that Kyoshi and I keep trying to bring forth, yes."

Etherno looked at Asami, "And you are…lesbian as well?"

"No. Bi."

"I see. And did you find out you liked women, along with Korra?"

"No. I've known for a few years now. Why?"

"Because I'm trying to find out if Korra's brain is sensing hesitation from you and that's why she has such self-hatred." He looked at them closer, "But neither one of you seem to be hesitant about close contact. Hm. This is something that would need to be delved deeper into through months, if not years, of sessions. The self-harm can easily be caused by the self-loathing. That's also something to work on."

"This most recent time wasn't though." Korra said.

"What was it caused by?"

"Just...depression and sadness that hit like a satomobile and came out of nowhere."

"Hm. Any other times that it just came out of nowhere?"

"Yes. Earlier in the day. I was going from the worst depression where I wanted to die to feeling like I was on top of the world and _couldn't_ die. I also couldn't touch Asami. And...I got so hot I couldn't have clothes on."

"Have you ever _not_ slept?"

"Almost most of the week because I've got something happening."

"Have you ever..._stopped_ eating?"

"A few times."

"How long does it take for you to get out of a depression? On average?"

"It's only been in the past few days that I'm _not_ in constant depression."

"And in these past few days, how long does it take to get out of it?"

"I don't know. However long it takes Asami to pull me out of it."

He seemed to realize something, "How long have you two been together?"

"A few days."

"It would seem Miss Sato is a massive boost for you."

"She is. That's why I love her so much." Korra felt a squeeze on her hand and Korra squeezed back, "But that's also why I don't get why I hate myself for loving her."

"It might be just an old habit that needs breaking. Do you have a family history of depression?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have a family history of Bipolar?"

"What's that?"

"That would be a don't know. Thank you for your time. I'm just going to get more info from the White Lotus. Can I contact your parents?"

"I don't want anyone knowing I'm here."

"Okay. Let me just get some info from the White Lotus, if that's okay?"

"As long as it's kept as to why you need them."

"I can go through the channels of Lord Zuko."

"Okay." Etherno said farewell and left. Korra put her head on Asami's shoulder and closed her eyes. Asami used her other hand to rub Korra's head. Korra felt her eyes watering. She didn't know why. She felt the depression creeping back in. Korra held onto Asami's hand tighter, "It...it's getting to me." Korra said softly.

"What's getting to you?" Asami said just as softly.

"Being here. _Why_ I'm here." Korra felt tears fall down her cheeks, "I'm breaking!" Asami pulled Korra back on her chest, "I w-wasn't ready for this! I-I wasn't ready for Amon! I'm not ready for being the Avatar!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Asami cooed, "There's nothing wrong to admit that you're not ready for something. You're lucky. You get to get better and become ready for the Avatar. And you've got your past-lives to help you. And you've got me." Asami kissed Korra's head, "I will always be with you even if you push me away."

"I-I would never push you away! I love you!"

"And I love you."

Korra calmed down after a time and fell asleep on Asami's chest. Korra woke up and gazed out the window on the far side of the room. The sun was on the horizon. But that meant either sunrise or sunset and Korra didn't see where the sun was when she got in the room. Korra tried to roll over but Asami had a tight grip on her.

"You awake?" Korra whispered. She repeated it a little louder but didn't get a response. Korra laid back down on Asami's chest and waited while she watched the sunrise. Korra dozed on and off until she heard Asami's breathing change, "You awake?"

"Yeah." Asami said with a sleep laced voice, "When'd you get up?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to look at a clock."

"Sorry."

Korra felt arms move off her back, "It's fine. I've been dozing. And you're comfy."

"You slept for about nine hours."

"And I feel like I can sleep more."

"Then sleep. You need it."

"I'll get off of you first." Korra rolled over and looked at the clock. She thought she slept longer.

Asami groaned, "Can I sleep on _you_ now?"

"Of course." Asami rolled over onto Korra as she wrapped her arms around the beauty.

"Mnh. I see what you mean by being comfy."

Looking down at Asami made Korra so happy. Korra kissed the top of Asami's head and went back to sleep. Korra woke up again and looked at the clock. Five hours had gone by. She supposed she really _did_ need sleep. Korra looked down at Asami. She looked so peaceful. So serene. So beautiful. Korra's heart filled with love.

"I hear your heart going a million miles a minute. I guess you're up." Asami said.

"I'm just looking at you and you look so peaceful and serene and beautiful. I love you _so_ much! I didn't know I could feel this way."

Asami smiled, "I love you, too. So much."

"I didn't ever think in my wildest dreams that we'd be in this position."

"I didn't either." Asami opened her eyes and looked up at Korra, "And you look beautiful, too. Especially when you're in love."

"I so want to kiss you."

"And I want to kiss you. But I'm not moving."

"And I _can't_ move."

"Isn't that a shame?"

"You are _so_ evil!"

"But you still love me."

"With all my heart. For the rest of the Avatar's existence."

Asami closed her eyes and sighed into Korra, "What to do, what to do? With an Avatar around my finger?"

"Anything you want. But I think before we either burn the world down or have world peace, let's get my bending back."

"And to do that, we have to get you to contact Aang."

"And to do that, we have to get me better."

"Speaking of…." Asami opened her eyes and sat up, "Etherno came back yesterday. After you fell asleep."

"What'd he say?"

"Not much. Since he didn't want to say it without you."

"What _did_ he say?"

Asami hesitated, "He said that your night terrors might be caused by PTSD."

Korra frowned and thought about it, "Yeah...that makes sense. Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Because it's easy to diagnose someone else, but yourself is harder."

"I guess." Korra looked at Asami, "You look like you could say something."

Asami sighed, "Etherno said that _I_ might have PTSD, too."

"How?"

"Because...because...I don't blame this on you, but…."

"Blame me for what?"

"Because I witnessed your suicide attempt and you in a pool of your own blood."

Korra looked down, "Oh."

"Don't do this to yourself! Korra, look at me. Korra, please, look at me!" Korra looked into those emeralds of her's, "Don't beat yourself up. I'll take whatever I need to help you. I love you. And I will for the rest of the Avatar's existence, too."

"I-I'm t-trying to not blame myself." Korra said as tears fell, "I just _hate_ myself more because _I_ cause you to have it."

"He said I _might_ have it. I might _not_."

"B-but the fact that there's even the _possibility_ that I did that to you…! _Everytime_ I try not to hurt you, I hurt you anyways."

"That's life, Korra. And if life with you means I'll get hurt accidentally, then so be it. You're _worth_ it!"

"I _hate_ being so fragile. I just hate everything to do with me."

"But you don't hate me." Asami stated.

"No. You're the only bright spot in my life right now. The only reason I look forward to the future."

"Come and hold me. It might help."

Korra did as commanded. She tried not to squeeze Asami too hard but it was proving difficult. Korra didn't want to ever let go. It seemed as if whatever brightness that was Asami Sato was moving into Korra as she began to feel better. Korra really did love her. And everytime she thought it or said it, her self-loathing would become smaller. So she intended to say it as much as possible. Korra seemed to startle awake when a soft knock came at the door. She looked at the clock first and saw it was noon. Korra looked at the person who came in.

"Ah, good, you're awake. I came in three other times and both of you were asleep."

"W-who are you?"

"Your new nurse…."

Korra might've heard a name but she stopped listening when she felt movement on top of her, "Hi."

"Hm? Oh."

Asami yawned, "Hi. What time is it?"

"Noon." Korra answered.

"I didn't mean to sleep that long." Asami rolled off of a disappointed Korra, "Oh, hi there."

"Hello…" Korra stared at Asami. There was someway that the noon sun made Asami look...ethereal. Asami moved a little bit and the illusion vanished, "I just have to take your vitals, Miss."

Korra looked at the nurse, "Yeah, sorry."

Korra looked at Asami while the nurse put two fingers on Korra's wrist. Korra stared into her brilliant green eyes and Korra could feel her cheeks heat up, "You've got a fast heartbeat. Is it always like this?"

Asami looked at the nurse, "Only when she looks at me."

Korra looked at the nurse in panic, "Hm?" She looked between the two, "Oh. I see." She returned to what she was doing as Korra glared at Asami. She shrugged, "Well, it isn't dangerous yet. I'll just keep an eye on it. Hopefully when you can keep your eye off her."

Korra looked at the nurse embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Enjoy young love while it lasts."

"I-I-I didn't say we were in love!"

"You didn't need to." The nurse seemed to see Korra's fear, "You don't need to worry about anyone's reactions in the Fire Nation. No one really cares that you love the same gender. It's not their business. I'm guessing you're new here?"

"We arrived yesterday." Asami replied.

"And your from…?"

"Republic City."

"Ah. I can see her fear. Well," She looked at Korra, "This isn't the United Republic. And this isn't the Fire Nation of old. No one will judge you."

"Th-thank you."

"Of course, Miss. Do either one of you need anything?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other, "Breakfast, maybe." Asami said.

"You should have the menus on the table next to you. See anything you want?"

Asami reached to the table and grabbed the menu and brought it for both of them to see. There were very few Fire Nation dishes seeing as they had so much seasoning. There was a lot of Earth Kingdom's rice dishes and a few Water Tribe ones. Asami wrote down a rice dish and Korra a Water Tribe one. Korra handed the paper to the nurse.

"I'll get this down to the cafeteria."

"Thank you." They both said.

The nurse left as Korra and Asami got up and did what they needed to. Korra mostly stayed in the bed after she went to the bathroom. Asami was stretching when there was a knock at the door. Korra looked at the door and saw Etherno.

"Good, I'm glad to see you up. How long did you sleep?"

"Um...fifteen hours I think."

"Wow. And how long have you _been_ sleeping lately?"

"About eight or nine hours."

"So, this is a lot. Did you have any night terrors last night?"

"No. I haven't had any for a few days."

"That's good. Well, I did a lot of digging into your family."

"I thought I said to not talk to my parents?"

"You did and I didn't. I went through the background checks the White Lotus did on your family."

"I didn't know they did that."

"That was the point. But I found out that your grandmother on your father's side struggled with depression. And your great-grandfather on your father's side had Bipolar. Not the longest history of mental illness, but it's something."

"So, I guess I have Bipolar?"

"Bipolar II Disorder, Major Depressive Disorder and Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. That's my diagnosis."

"I know what the last two are but what's the first?"

"Bipolar is characterized by extreme highs and lows in mood and energy. Bipolar II is when the highs aren't as high but still dangerous. The highs and the lows can happen seemingly out of nowhere and can be even worse than Bipolar I."

Asami sat down on the bed to hold Korra's hand, "What's the treatment?"

"Medication. Therapy. That's about it. I'm not going to sugarcoat this. You're going to have this for the rest of your life. But as long as you know how to deal with it, you'll be fine." Etherno looked at Asami, "This isn't going to be easy for you either, if you stay with her."

Korra looked at Asami with fear, "It's okay, Korra. I'm not leaving you. I would never." Asami looked at the therapist, "I'm with her until the end."

"Good. A good support system is what Bipolar needs. I would like to suggest going into a mental hospital to get your medication started and, if need be, changed. Just so you're safe while we start them."

"We expected me going in one."

"Good. There is one of the best in the world here. I think I can get you admitted by…tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'll go get the paperwork."

"Okay." Korra repeated.

Etherno turned around and left the room. Korra looked down as Asami squeezed her hand, "What's wrong, Korra?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that, Korra! I can see it on your face. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I don't feel..._anything_."

"That's not good."

"It's better than depression."

"Why don't you feel anything? Is it because of what you have? Or going into a mental hospital? Or all the above?"

"All the above, I think. I just feel numb."

"That's only natural." Korra looked at the pale beauty and felt...nothing. And Korra didn't even care that she didn't feel anything, "Now I know something's majorly wrong. You look dead inside."

"I feel it." Korra considered telling Asami what she felt or lack thereof.

"What? You look like you want to say something."

"I don't know how to put this…. I don't feel anything towards you right now. And I just don't care."

"Now I'm getting the nurse to get Etherno." Asami got up and went out the door. Korra sat there staring out into space thinking about nothing until Asami came back, "Feeling any better?" Korra looked at Asami and shook her head, "I got your nurse."

Korra looked to the woman behind Asami, "Your partner tells me you don't feel anything because of the news that you got. You're overwhelmed right now, correct?" Korra nodded, "Well, the doctor prescribed you an antianxiety. Do you want it?"

Korra shrugged, "Yes, she wants it." Asami said.

"Are you able to make medical decisions for her?"

"No, but I'm sure that once she can feel again she would let me legally do it."

"Okay. But I'm going to need her to sign for this first dose. And if she feels better, we can see about getting you the ability to help her like that if she wants."

"Sounds good." Asami looked at Korra, "Is that alright, Korra?"

"Nothing sounds good or bad right now."

Asami looked to the nurse, "See?"

"Yes. She looks to have lost all that life she had earlier."

"And this isn't the scariest I've seen her."

"I'll go get the medication and the thing for her to sign."

The nurse left the room as Asami sat down on the bed and hugged Korra, "I love you, Korra. You know that, right?" Korra didn't respond, "You know I love you with all my heart, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Because I know that you love me with all of your massive heart."

Korra finally realized something was wrong when her heart didn't flutter or her insides didn't feel warm. The nurse came back in while Asami was still hugging Korra. Asami kissed Korra's cheek and sat up. Korra looked at the nurse as she came in with a cart and a clipboard in her hand.

"You just need to sign this, Miss." She held out the clipboard with a pen. Korra didn't take it, "Are you refusing?"

"No. It's just hard to move, right now."

"Take your time." After she finally moved Korra signed the paper, "Okay. Here you go." The nurse handed Korra two small paper cups. One with water and one with a small oval pill. Korra took both and quickly downed the pill. She gave back the cups which the nurse threw away, "That should start working in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Asami said, "I'm sure when she feels better she'll thank you, too."

"Of course. Your food should be up shortly and that should help."

The nurse took her leave as Asami looked at Korra, "You'll be okay, Korra. You're just overwhelmed." Korra could only nod, "Do you need a hug?" Korra shook her head, "Do you want one anyways?" She shook her head again, "Do you need anything?" Another shake, "I'm sorry I can't help."

"Even I can't do anything." Korra said softly.

"It'll get better."

"I don't know that I want to get better." She said quietly.

"Yes you do. You're just overwhelmed about the task at getting better. You don't have to bear that load alone. I will always be with you. Even if it's not physically and in person." They waited for a few minutes before a knock came. Someone with a food cart walked in and gave them their food before they left. Korra looked at the food with disinterest, "Come on, Korra. You need to eat. It'll help with the meds." Korra reluctantly started eating. Asami finished eating before Korra did because she was taking big bites very slowly. Korra finished eating after a while and Asami put the plates to the side table, "Feeling any better?"

"A little. I don't feel nothing towards you."

"That's good." Asami smiled, "Because I'd hate to be in a one sided relationship. I'd do it, because it's you. But I want your love, too."

Korra smiled a small smile and said softly, "I'd never do that to you. I love you too much."

Asami's smile grew, "I'm glad to hear that."

"The first emotion that came back wasn't pain or fear. It was my love for you."

"I'm glad I'm good for something."

"You're good for many things."

"I know. I just need a self-confidence boost too now and then to help with my large ego."

Korra chuckled, "You probably have the smallest ego of anyone I've met. That includes Tenzin and Katara."

"There goes my ego again! Just keep inflating it, Korra!"

Korra giggled, "You don't _have_ an ego."

"I do now!"

"Your ego would be about how many people you could help."

"Right now, I'm only worried about one."

"You could be helping more people than me."

"But none would be as important."

"Because I'm the Avatar?"

"Because you snuck in and stole my heart."

Korra smiled, "You did more than just steal mine. You ripped it out of my body and hid it from me when you saved me. Just so I couldn't stop it from beating."

"Very morbid. But kind of romantic."

Korra shrugged, "That's what happened."

"That's true." Korra just realized how close their faces were. Korra just closed her eyes and put her forehead on Asami's, "No kiss?"

"Not right now." Korra sighed.

"I'll always be here when you want one."

Korra smirked and huffed a laugh, "Until you feel like being evil."

"Does it hurt you when I do that?"

"No. It's just mildly annoying. But it's just playful annoyance."

Korra tried to push away the pain in her leg like she had so far. But it was getting worse, "What's wrong?"

Korra opened her eyes to Asami's green ones and Korra got lost in them before she remembered to answer, "It's noth-!"

"Don't you _dare_ say nothing!"

"It's just my leg hurts more again. It's nothing to worry about."

"I can go get your nurse so she can help with that."

"No. You don't nee-!"

"You haven't given me a reason not to. So, I'll go get her."

Asami got off the bed and headed out, "Asami! It's nothing!" Korra sighed. _That's what I get for having a caring partner._

Korra waited for Asami and the nurse to come back in, "It looks like your feeling better." The nurse said.

"Yes. Thanks, as usual, to Asami."

"It's good to have a partner like that."

Asami came and sat down next to Korra to hold her hand, "Yes. It is."

"So, Asami said your leg hurts?" Korra nodded, "Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Korra and Asami moved the blanket and pulled up the gown, "Hm. It seems it's infected. I'll have to get you on antibiotics. I'll go get the doctor to order that and a painkiller for you."

Korra knew how bad an infection could be, especially right there. She could lose her leg if it got too bad. And with the knife she cut herself with and where she cut herself, it was a very real threat. The nurse left as the couple put the gown and the blankets back, "See? I told you it wasn't nothing."

"It's worse than I thought."

"Don't go down the worst-case scenarios, Korra. Think of the good futures."

Korra stared at their hands as Korra rubbed Asami's hand with her thumb, "I can actually think of good futures now because of you. Of a very long shot future."

"And what future would that be?"

Korra looked up. She swallowed hard, "I-I don't know if it's even allowed!"

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid. We're a long ways away from that point anyway."

"It's not stupid to _you_. So it's not to me."

"We're _years_ from that point anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Years from what?"

"F-fr-from m-ma-marriage."

"Oh!"

"You see? It's stupid! Forget I said anything! It's-mnh-!" Korra was interrupted in her rant by Asami's lips crashing into hers. It surprised her at first, but Korra melted into the kiss. She didn't realize how much she missed this.

Korra had no idea how much time had gone by until Asami pulled back, "It's not stupid. There's a reason I said I want to be your family for a long time. I've thought it, too. Yes, we are a long way away from that. But it doesn't hurt to look to the future."

"I don't even know if you can _do_ that!"

"In the Fire Nation, you can."

"But we don't live in the Fire Nation."

"We could. I've thought about it before."

"But I need to learn airbending and Tenzin ain't moving."

"Then, after you master airbending, we can move here."

"That's years away."

"So is marriage."

"True." Korra looked into these beautiful emerald orbs of hers again. She wanted to kiss her but hesitated. Why was she hesitating?! She'd kissed Asami before.

"What's wrong, Korra? And don't say nothing!"

"I...just want to kiss you."

"But…?"

"But I hesitated."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Then kiss me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Korra looked at the door as there was a silhouette on the door window. A knock followed shortly after and the nurse came in, "So, you're going to be on an iv for antibiotics. You'll switch to an oral dose once you get to the other hospital."

"Okay."

"It's okay, Korra."

The nurse attached a bag to a pole behind the bed before she wrapped something around Korra's left bicep. Korra didn't even feel the needle as she watched blood creep out the edge of the bandage holding the needle in place. The nurse cleaned the blood off and cleaned everything up. Korra stared at the needle. She watched the fluid go into her vein.

Korra looked up. The nurse was gone and Asami looked at her weird, "You okay, Korra?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You couldn't get your eyes off your arm."

"I was just watching the drug go into me. I've never seen a machine to help with it."

"Yeah, they're new from Future Industries."

"I was taught how to do it by hand."

"Must've been challenging."

"At the start." Korra looked at her arm again before she flinched and clutched her leg as new and worse pain exploded from it.

"Korra?! Korra, what happened?!"

"M-my leg." Korra said through gritted teeth. Korra breathed slowly as the pain wave receded, "I'm...I'm okay. I'm okay. Just a pain wave."

"I'll go get your nurse."

"Probably for the best." Asami squeezed Korra's right arm and left the room, "Next time I think about cutting myself with a knife, don't do it." She said to herself. Korra had a thought pop into her head.

Korra waited until the nurse came in with a cart and Asami, "So, your leg's acting up again."

"Yes. This is the worst it's been. I think we need to worry about tetanus."

"Why? Did you have a shot in the last five years?"

"No. And I don't know how clean the knife was."

"Well, I'll go get you a shot after I leave." The nurse handed Korra the clipboard, "I just need you to sign here." Korra complied, "Okay. And here you go." The nurse handed Korra two cups again. The nurse threw the cups away after Korra gave them back, "Do you need anything else before I go get the shot?"

The couple looked at each other and Asami said, "Yeah. Can you get the forms so I can make decisions for Korra if she can't?"

The nurse looked at Korra, "Is that what you want?"

"It makes sense. I trust Asami with my life. She might do what's best for me better than me."

"I'll get that after I get the shot then."

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Korra. She got the tetanus shot and signed the papers so that Asami could make decisions for Korra if need be. After that was done, the nurse would come in every few hours to change the iv bag while Korra and Asami listened to the radio. They didn't see or hear from Etherno the rest of the day. Korra and Asami shared a bed again with Asami laying on Korra this time. Korra woke up early the next day feeling nervous. She didn't know why. She made sure to hide it from Asami just so she didn't worry.

It was nearly noon when they got a knock on the door. It was after they just finished breakfast. Etherno walked in with a stack of papers held at his side, "Good to see you up." He said as he sat down in the chair on Korra's left.

"Did you get her in?" Asami asked.

"Yes. I did. Now, I just need her to sign all the paperwork. It's usually done at the hospital. But we're not far from it and I sometimes do the paperwork myself there. I'm assuming you want Asami to know everything that happens to you in there?" Korra nodded as her heart rate began to skyrocket, "I thought so. So, you also want the Fire Lord and Lord Zuko to know?" Korra nodded again, "You don't have to. I do not report to them."

"I-I don't want to burn down bridges with them unnecessarily." Korra said hoarsely. Asami grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"You sure?" Etherno asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. They might need to do some of this again when you're in there. Just warning you. This is a very good place. You will be taken good care of. So...let's begin…."

They spent two hours going over paperwork since it was Korra's first time. Etherno said someone would come in a few hours or so to transfer her. By the end of it, Korra was nearing a panic attack. And she tried so hard to hide it from Asami. But she just stayed closer to Korra like she knew. Which, considering who it was, it wouldn't have surprised Korra.

Korra got her answer after Etherno left, Asami said she'd get Korra's nurse. Korra tried to protest but Asami had none of it. They both entered the room with the nurse bringing the cart. She gave Korra two cups again, but one of them had two pills in it. After she took it, she asked, "What were they?"

"Pain pill and anti-anxiety." The nurse responded before she left.

Korra looked at Asami as she climbed back on the bed and interlaced their fingers, "You didn't have to do that."

"And what would that say of me if I let my partner go while she's in pain and having a panic attack?"

"It wouldn't say anything of you."

"I would say something of me."

Korra put her head on Asami's shoulder and sighed, "I love you."

"I love you, too. You'll get through this. Stronger than ever."

Korra closed her eyes and waited for the meds to work. After about fifteen minutes, a knock came at the door and Korra feared the worst. She looked at the door and saw a woman holding a package, "Package for a Miss Korra."

"Th-that's me."

The woman held out a clipboard, "Sign here, please." Korra signed, "Okay, here you go." She handed the package to Korra and left.

Korra looked at Asami who shrugged. Korra opened it and saw average Fire Nation clothes. It had a note under the shirt. Korra read it out loud for Asami, "Dear Avatar Korra, Etherno told me you wanted to go incognito. I hope these will do for now. From, your old friend, Zuko."

"Wow. That traveled fast."

"Yeah."

"I always wanted to see you in red."

Korra smirked at Asami, "Now all I have to do is get you in blue."

"I'll see what I can do once you get out." Asami said seductively.

"You are _so_ evil, woman!"

"Yes I am! Come on. Let's get you changed." After only two minutes of getting the gown off and fifteen minutes of getting new clothes on, they finished, "Mnhm. I like it!"

"You do?"

"Yes! If I could give you my jacket I would. But I left it on the boat."

"Just more reason for me to get out then."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Asami curled into Korra while they waited. The nurse came in an hour after Korra got changed to remove the iv and to say that the people to transport Korra were almost there. She said it would take maybe fifteen to thirty minutes.

Even with the anti-anxiety med, Korra was starting to panic. Her whole body started to shake, "It's okay. It's okay, Korra!"

"I-I-I don't think I'm ready for this! May-maybe I can tell Etherno to wait."

"No, Korra. It's too late. And I won't be there to help you. I'll come and visit when I can. As soon as I can. But this is something you need to do. And you _need_ to do it alone."

Korra started to cry, "I-I-I do-don't want to do this without you!"

"I know. I don't either. But I will be there to see you and I'll be there when you get out. I'm your biggest cheerleader."

A thought passed through Korra's mind that made her huff a laugh, "I'd like to see you in a cheerleader's outfit."

Asami smiled, "Then _that's_ what you have to look forward to."

A knock came at the door, "Is this Korra's room?"

"Yes." Asami said, "We're just saying goodbye."

"Take all the time you need."

Asami looked back at Korra, "I love you." Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra. Korra didn't even care if anyone was looking. She just wanted to feel Asami. Asami pulled back, "This isn't goodbye. I'll see you later."

"I-I'll see you later. I love you."

The two men helped Korra into a wheelchair and rolled her away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! No, this story isn't dead. I love these characters too much for that. I finally have gotten out of my writer's block. And I just wanted to say that, if it wasn't obvious already, I want to move away from the sexual content. This was my second story and I just wanted to write it without a clear goal in mind. Now though, I think from now on it's going to be focused on the mental health more than anything. I don't feel comfortable writing that stuff anymore. I only wrote it because of what was happening to my mind in real life. Since then, I've had plenty of experiences and growth that I want to put in this. I'm sorry it's been ****_such _****a long time without an update. Life has been pretty rough the past few months. I hopefully will be able to write this story again. I don't want to go another five months without an update. I didn't originally intend for Korra to have Bipolar, but after I re-read through the story, I realized that it fit too much with it. And for any of you wondering, yes, it is me that has Bipolar. Along with Major Depressive. And a fuck ton more shit that's made it ****_'fun.' _But enough about _my_ shit. Let's read about Korra and Asami's shit! As always, please review for constructive criticism and enjoy. **

Chapter 8

Korra had just been wheeled to the mental hospital a half-hour prior. Now, Asami was walking back to the White Lotus boat while she held Korra's clothes clutched to her chest. She didn't realize how hard it would be for _her_. Asami was too worried about Korra. And that's what she tried to do again. To busy herself with her concern for Korra. But it was just hurting more to think that Korra was out of reach and Asami couldn't help her. No matter what her father said, Asami cared for Korra deeply. And she always would. But she didn't just care deeply for her, she _loved_ Korra.

Asami barely noticed that the guards let her past to the boat. She walked up the ramp and then headed downstairs. She put Korra's clothes in the laundry. She saw blood-stained fabric before she put the clothes in. Asami felt like a part of her was missing. She went back above deck to cry over the blood spot. She couldn't find it. No matter where she looked, it wasn't there. Asami went below deck again but this time to look for the knife. She couldn't find that either. All the medical supplies were restocked. Even the hidden panel had everything in it again.

"Hello? Miss Sato?" called a voice from upstairs.

Asami went up and saw Lord Zuko standing there. Asami bowed, "Lord Zuko. I didn't expect you."

"I think we can cut with formalities, Asami. Like I told Korra, when in private, we don't need titles."

"Of course. But didn't you call me 'Sato?'"

"Yes. I'm just saying it now."

"Uh… what do you need, Lo- Zuko?"

"It's what do _you_ need?"

"I'm fine."

"You didn't seem it when you came in here."

"I was lost in thought."

"Mmhm. So, you're _not_ feeling lost right now?"

"No."

"I grew up with the best liars in the world. You may be good, Asami. But I've seen better."

Asami knew there was no point anymore in lying to him. She sighed, "Okay. Yes. I'm feeling lost."

"And… you're not fine, are you?"

"No. I don't understand it. We've been together for a week and I can't live without her?"

"That's young love for you. Strong. Unpredictable. And can be painful when your heart is broken."

"'Strong and unpredictable.' Sounds like Korra. Who did you love?"

Zuko smiled, "That's my little secret."

"Of course."

"What can I do to help?"

"I just want to help Korra."

"Hm. We can get her new clothes. Fire Nation clothes."

"Will they let her have them?"

"As long as they don't have strings or anything that someone could hurt themselves with. Yes."

"Okay. I can do that. Thanks."

"You might want me to tag along."

"I'll gladly take your company."

"That's not what I meant, but thank you."

"I know what you meant. And Korra and I appreciate it. Where to?"

"The shopping district."

Asami followed Zuko off the boat and into the city. Asami noticed guards shadowing them as they walked. She also saw that the people didn't seem to be all that surprised to see Zuko walking around, "I guess you walk around often?" She asked.

"I try to. Yes. It's nice to walk around among the everyman. So they see me as not so intimidating."

"Makes sense."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached a clothing store, "I think you can look in here."

"You're not coming in?"

"It's not my business. Here." Zuko took out some Fire Nation money from a pocket and offered it to Asami.

Asami took it and smiled, "Thank you for this. I wish there was some way I could help you in return."

"That's not needed. I'm always glad to help the Avatar and their friends."

"Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

Asami went in and looked around after she pocketed the money. It was a good-sized women's clothing store. Asami walked around and tried to find clothes for Korra. After she found enough clothes to get her by, Asami went to pay for them. In the line in front of her were two women a little older than she and Korra. But what caught her attention was how close together they were standing and the fact they were holding hands. Asami looked around and no one batted an eye at them.

_Maybe living in the Fire Nation really is a good idea_. Asami thought.

Asami watched as they paid and left, "Next." Asami brought herself out of thought, walked forward and placed the clothes on the table, "You okay, Miss?"

Asami looked at the woman, "Hm?"

"You aren't one of those anti-gays are you?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"The way you looked at those two made me wonder."

"No. I'm just wondering if my partner and I should move to the Fire Nation."

"Does your boyfriend hate gays?"

Asami huffed a laugh, "No. She doesn't like guys much."

The woman smiled, "Ah. I see. Where are you from?"

"Republic City."

"Ah. I see now." The woman looked behind Asami, "I'd love to talk more but there's a line."

Asami nodded, "I understand."

Asami paid and the woman handed her the clothes in a bag, "Good luck with your girlfriend."

Asami thanked her and walked outside. She saw Zuko sitting on a bench enjoying the sun. Asami walked over and sat beside him, "Do you have everything you want for her?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

Asami tried handing the leftover money to him but he declined, "You need it more than I do."

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

Asami put the money back in her pocket as she thought about what that woman said. Asami and Korra weren't _girlfriends_. Were they? Asami thought about it. They were in all but name. They had already confessed their love for each other. They had done a lot together. Maybe they were girlfriends. All they had called each other so far was partners. But to Asami, that seemed like an understatement. As Asami thought about it more, all they needed to do was for one of them to ask the other. Asami thought that it would be up to her since she doubted Korra knew that they _could_ be girlfriends. She doubted Korra would say no. But it still brought up worries and anxiety.

Zuko brought her out of her thoughts when he said, "Are you ready to go back to the boat?"

Asami looked at him and nodded, "Yeah."

"Sorry to pull you out of thought." He said as he got up.

"No, it's fine." She said as she followed him.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so. A woman in the store said 'good luck with your girlfriend' and it just made me think."

"You two haven't said you're girlfriends yet?"

Asami shook her head, "No. I'm planning on it when she gets out now."

"It's a big step in your relationship to have that title."

"I know. That's why I'm so worried. If it's too soon and stuff like that."

"You're not worried she'll say no?"

"No. After the shock of finding out that we can be girlfriends, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I'm sure she will. You two make a nice couple."

Asami blushed a little, "Thank you, Lord Zuko."

He didn't say anything about the title as they made it back to the boat, "Do you want to keep the clothes in that bag? Or do you want to put them in another?"

Asami thought about it before she said, "I'll put them in another."

She went aboard the boat and downstairs where their clothes were and emptied her own clothes bag. Asami put all the new clothes in her bag and remembered something. She went and found some paper and something to write with and wrote a letter to Korra. Asami grabbed her jacket and put the letter inside it. She, then, put the jacket in the bag and closed it up. Asami walked upstairs and back to Zuko.

"Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

They walked for a little bit before they reached a building a little smaller than the hospital. Asami walked inside as Zuko stayed outside again, "Hello. What can I do for you?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"I'm here to drop off some clothes."

"Who for?"

"Korra."

"Okay. You just need to sign here." Asami handed the bag to the woman and she placed it on the floor next to her while Asami signed a paper, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. When is visitation?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But only if they have been in for seven days already."

_A whole _week_?!_

"Okay. Thank you."

"Have a good day, Miss."

Asami walked out of the building and met with Zuko, "How did it go?"

"It went fine. I just found out that I won't be able to see Korra for a week!"

"She might get out sooner than that."

"I just have a feeling that she won't."

"Try not to think negatively."

Asami smiled, "That's what I say to Korra."

"You should take your own advice."

"Thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome. Shall we go back to the palace?"

"'Palace?!'"

"Yes. Where else do you intend to stay?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought I'd stay on the boat."

"You are a guest. I'm not letting you stay in a small boat."

Asami bowed her appreciation, "Thank you, Lord Zuko."

"Please. Call me Zuko."

"Of course."

Zuko gestured, "Shall we?"

"What about our clothes?"

"I can have someone bring them."

"Please, there's no need. I can go get them."

"If you wish."

Zuko and Asami returned to the boat and Asami shoved her clothes along with all the clothes in the laundry in Korra's bag. Asami hoped she wouldn't mind. After Asami finished, she met with Zuko and they headed to the palace. Asami was insanely nervous and excited. _I'm going to be in the Fire Nation Royal Palace! Me! A nobody from Republic City! I can't wait to tell Korra that I'm staying here._

They approached a large, heavily decorated and ornamental gate with two guards wearing ceremonial armor on either side of it. Neither bore weapons, so Asami assumed they both were benders. The guards bowed when they saw Zuko. The guards opened the gate by pressing both their fists into the pillars on either side of the gate. The gate opened seamlessly and without noise as Zuko gestured to Asami to follow.

Asami saw many people wandering about the massive halls. She didn't recognize anyone. Asami looked at one of the walls as they were walking and saw the massive portraits of the past Fire Lords.

"You never took down the ones of your father and grandfathers?" asked Asami.

Zuko stopped and Asami was afraid he was upset, "Why would I?" Zuko looked up at one of the pictures, "They are as much a part of me and the world's history as anyone." He smiled at the picture he was looking at, "I won't try and get rid of that. We need to learn from the past. Not forget the painful stuff."

Asami looked up at the picture he was smiling at. It was of the late, great General Iroh. Asami had never seen this one. There was an orange dragon wrapped around his feet, while lotus flowers came from behind him on the left and right. The sun was peeking over his robes, topknot and crown. In his right hand, he held a flame and in his left, was a cup of steaming tea.

Asami smiled at the portrait, "I pushed to get this painted," Zuko said.

"No one wanted to paint it?"

Zuko huffed, "I had _lines_ of painters from across the world. I even had a joke comment from Sokka that _he'd_ do it." Zuko shook his head, "No, it was the _subject_ I had to push."

"Why didn't he want it?"

It's a long story. It centered around it not being his throne. It was mine." Zuko looked over at the painting next to Iroh's, "He did have a condition that I gladly accepted."

Asami looked over and saw a picture of a young man in FIre Nation robes, "Is that Lu Ten?"

"It is. I could never get anyone to paint Azula though. I think they were too scared that if they got it wrong, she would come after them."

"I'm sure you could find someone now."

"I'm sure. I just haven't." He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, "Do you want to see your room?"

"Yes, please."

Zuko led her to a large room with a big bed that had red sheets, comforter and pillows. All of them had gold trim. Asami looked around the room and saw a large wardrobe and a desk on the right of the bed when she walked in. The wardrobe, desk and bed seemed to be made of very expensive and rare wood. Asami didn't think that even her father could've afforded this stuff. Behind the bed on the left was a door made from the same wood as everything else. Asami assumed that led to the bathroom.

Asami put the bag on the bed. There was a window almost as big as Asami in front of the door to the bathroom. Red curtains were on gold and silver rods and were parted somewhat to bathe the room in yellow light. Asami looked up and above the bed was a crystal chandelier with light bulbs in it.

Asami turned around, "This is very impressive."

Zuko nodded, "I still think it is a bit much. But it impresses the people that it needs to."

"You were trying to impress me?"

"Not at all. I just figured it would be most comfortable for two."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome. I was thinking… if you and Korra are comfortable in this room, we can keep it as your own. The staff will clean it while you're gone. But otherwise, it will be reserved as yours."

Asami was lost for words, "I… I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to give me an answer now. When Korra gets out, you two can talk it over."

"Thank you."

Zuko smiled, "Dinner should be in a few hours if you would like to join us. If not, you're more than welcome to eat in here if you need to be alone."

"I'll try and be there."

"Good. I'll get you when it's ready."

Zuko gave her a short bow. Then he turned, left the room and shut the door behind him. Asami didn't know what to do. She was completely alone. In an unknown place. Missing her loved one. She was sure Korra was feeling the same. She knew she shouldn't fall apart like this. But it was _so_ hard. Asami felt _so _hollow. She wanted to see Korra. She almost _needed_ to see Korra. Asami knew she needed to get out of this mindset but she couldn't. She felt her eyes begin to water. She was glad she had taken her makeup off days earlier. Asami finally felt the weight of the past weeks fall on her and her separation from Korra was the breaking point.

She couldn't even make it to the bed before she collapsed in a heap to sob. _How could my father do that to me? How could he say that?! The only person I cared about anymore almost killed herself! And she almost did it again! Is this going to be my life? Always on edge that Korra was going to kill herself? What life is that…_

"It's a life worth having if it's with her," said a calm voice.

Asami opened her eyes and looked around, "Who-who said that?" she choked out.

"No one you know."

"Am-am I hearing voices now?"

"Possibly. Or you could be dreaming."

"I-I'd think I'd know if I was dreaming."

"Of course."

"Who-who are you?"

"No one you know," the voice repeated.

Asami couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. She couldn't tell with the state she was in.

"I mean you no harm."

"Are-are you one of Korra's past lives?"

"Oh, Korra. I love her like a daughter. Both of you."

Asami's mind was clearing and she thought at the back of her mind that maybe this was the thing Roku warned about.

"Roku… I haven't heard that name in a while…"

"You… you can hear my thoughts?!"

"Well, this _is_ _your_ dream."

"Are you real?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you... me?"

"No."

"What are you?"

"I'm not sure," it repeated.

"What _do _you know?"

"I love Korra and Asami like daughters. And I'll protect them until my dying breath."

"Are you Tenzin?"

"No…"

"Pema?"

"..."

"Anyone I know?"

"..."

"Hello?!"

"..."

"Asami?"

She startled awake. She looked around the room to see if the voice was still there. Asami realized that she was not on the floor anymore. She was in the bed and her boots were taken off. She wished there was a clock on the wall at this moment. _What _was _that weird dream_, Asami wondered. She paused. She half expected the voice to say something. _And who said my name at the end? It didn't _sound _like Korra. But I'd know what she felt like no matter what. And that kinda felt like her._ _Maybe it was one of her past lives? The whole thing? I'll ask Zuko about it. Zuko!_ _I was supposed to meet him for dinner!_

Asami got out of bed, found then put on her boots and left the room. The palace was quiet. _Maybe Zuko sent everyone home? _Asami stumbled her way into finding Zuko. She was expecting him to be eating at a large table. But instead she found him and Fire Lord Izumi sitting at a small, round table with four chairs.

Izumi saw her first, "My father told me how he found you at the boat and in the room. I'm sorry I doubted you two." She sounded much kinder than in their first encounter.

"You don't need to worry about it," said Asami quickly.

Zuko looked up at her, "Here, sit." He motioned to one of the chairs. Asami swallowed. She accepted the offer and sat, "I don't mean to be rude. But you don't look very well. Do you need me to call for the doctor?" Asami shook her head, "One of the healers, then?"

"It's not my body." she replied.

Zuko smiled sadly, "You miss Korra terribly." Asami nodded.

"I just don't get it. I've never felt something so strong like I feel with her."

"Maybe you two are just meant to be."

"I can't remember if it was Korra or me that said that it's like we're two spirits who've found each other again."

"It might be. Though, Aang and Uncle would know more about that than I." Izumi and Zuko looked at the empty chair and both smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, we don't have them anymore."

"I'm-I'm sorry to give you my problems when you two have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I don't." Zuko said, "I'm retired."

"And it's a quiet day today," said Izumi, "This is why you two are here. To get help"

"Exactly. So what can we do to help?"

"I don't know. I just think I need to get Korra out of my head."

"Easier said than done though, right?"

"Right. My thoughts are 'I hope Korra's okay' and 'I love Korra."

"When is visitation allowed again?" Izumi asked.

"After she's in for a week."

"That doesn't sound right."

"That's what the person at the front desk told me."

"I'll make sure to look at that immediately."

Asami shook her head, "No, it's fine."

"No, it's not. If someone is giving misinformation like that it needs to be fixed."

"How do you know that it's misinformation?"

"I'm sure someone would have told me if that was changed."

Asami looked at Zuko, "Did you know that it was changed?

"I've been on Ember Island. I only came back because the Avatar needed me."

"I'm sor-!"

"Don't be. It's nice to be back with my daughter."

"Thank you. Both of you. For everything. I know Korra would say the same."

"You're welcome. After dinner, I'll go and look at that for you."

Asami nodded her appreciation.

"What would you like to eat, Asami?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not really that hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast, I assume."

"I just haven't been all that hungry lately."

"Is that normal for you?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay."

They stayed quiet while the others ate. After a little bit, Izumi said, "Iroh should be home tomorrow."

"I didn't know he was coming back!" Zuko exclaimed happily, "Good, good!"

"Why is he coming back, if I can ask?"

"You can," said Izumi after she wiped her mouth, "He's coming back because he was worried about you two."

"He's coming back just because of us?"

"No. But it is a big reason."

Asami didn't think that this powerful of a family would care about her. _They don't care about _you, _they just care about Korra_. Asami sadly knew that was true. Why would the Fire Nation Royal Family care about a girl whose father tried to get rid of all benders?

"What depressive thought was that?" Zuko asked to bring Asami out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What depressive thought was that?" he repeated, "And you can't say nothing to get out of this."

"You don't need to worry about it."

Zuko took a deep breath, "What do you say to Korra when this happens?"

"I don't know. I guess 'I love you and I'm here and I want to help you."

"Well, I can't say the first part, yet, since I just met you. But I can say that I'm here and I want to help you."

"I-I can handle this. I've done it on my own for most of my life."

"You aren't anymore. Not if you stay with Korra."

"But she's not here." And Asami added quietly, "And she's my only family left."

"She doesn't have to be. I understand that you two aren't able to trust Tenzin because of whatever Roku said. But _you_ need a support system too. You can't just rely on one person."

"Korra only relies on me."

"And _you're_ breaking from it." Zuko looked at her closer, "No. You've already broken."

Asami nodded.

"Maybe talking to Iroh will do you some good," said Izumi, "Maybe you can rely on him while you're in Republic City."

"Won't he be out on service?"

"He's mentioned that he wants to retire soon."

"I don't want to burden him with-!"

"And there it is," Zuko said.

"What?"

"You don't want to burden anyone with your problems. That includes Korra too."

"She has enough on her plate."

Zuko sighed, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Asami. You might not think that it is, but this is a form of self-harm."

Asami looked down. _I should know this. Why am I slipping? I've gone through this before with Dad._ Asami shivered at the name, _Maybe I need to go see Lawrence again. At least while I adjust to this._

Asami looked up again, "Thank you for your concern. I still don't know why though and you don't need to tell me."

"I think I do," said Zuko, "You remind me of me. At least the tiniest of bits."

"Ho-how?! You're-you're you. And I'm… just someone who got involved with the Avatar."

"You've got parts of Sokka in you too. You've been betrayed by your father, had to choose between family and the right thing and you think you're way over your head with all these powerful people. If Sokka were still around, I'm sure he'd take you under his wing."

_I've just got to fight depression again. For Korra._ _If Korra's on my side, I can do anything. And together, nothing can stop us._ _If Korra's on my side, I can do anything. And together, nothing can stop us. If Korra's on my side, I can do anything. And together, nothing can stop us. That's my mantra now._ _For Korra_

"Thank you for your help," said Asami sincerely.

Zuko smiled, "You're welcome."

Asami felt her stomach growl, "I think I'm ready for food."

Zuko started to stand, "I knew that was a sign of depression. Would you like some tea as well?"

"Yes, please."

"What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know… anything with protein."

"Some Komodo chicken, then?"

"Sure."

Asami assumed that he was going to have someone cook it. But when he disappeared behind a door and didn't come back, Asami knew that he was cooking it himself, "He didn't have to cook it." Asami said to Izumi.

"He usually cooks when he's here. Uncle used to cook when he was here and my father has kept up with it. If I'm not busy and he's not here, I usually cook for myself. But work does get in the way."

"I can understand it. Thank you, again."

"It's nice having company that doesn't want something from me. And before you say it, no, you don't want this, I know. You need it. That's different."

Zuko came out with some cups and a teapot, "I made some calming Jasmine tea." He put a cup in-front of Asami and Izumi, "I figured you could use some too." He smiled at Izumi.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Dad."

Zuko poured the tea into the cups and placed the pot on the table, "It shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you," Asami said.

He nodded and went back through the door. Asami blew on her cup before she sipped her still steaming tea and enjoyed the feel of the hot liquid go down her throat. She was indeed calmed by the tea. Asami kept sipping it until Zuko came out with a plate of food.

"This was always Uncle's favorite." He said as he placed the plate in front of Asami.

"I didn't know that I'd be served by a former Fire Lord. Thank you for making this."

"You're welcome. Life is always full of the unexpected. Something he said to me a lifetime ago still rings true. 'You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. _That_ is the meaning of inner strength.' It's the hardest thing to learn even if you know his words by heart."

"I wish I could've met him. I wish _Korra_ could meet him."

"I think I know the next best thing. When you're done, I'll show you some things I've kept."

Asami figured he would leave it at that until she finished so she ate as fast as she could without being rude, "It was very good," she said after she finished.

"I'm glad you liked it. If you come with me, you'll see what I want to show you."

"I'll go find out about the visitation," Izumi said before she bowed and headed in a different direction.

Asami followed Zuko down highly decorated halls until they reached a door that looked the same as Asami's new room. Zuko opened the door and turned on the light to reveal what looked like a small library.

"These are all of the journals of my Uncle's. He kept a lot of notes."

"You-you're letting me look at his notes?"

"I think they could be useful to you. I think I have some things from Aang as well in here." Zuko went up to a shelf and pulled down some books, "These are notes about the spirits and the Spirit World. I think there may still be some stuff with Aang in here that I didn't give to Bumi, Kya and Tenzin."

"Why would I need to look with spirits?"

"There may be something in there that could help you with you and Korra." Asami had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I would've thought you'd memorize everything in here."

"You would think…"

"I'll look at these then."

"I'll go look through the library to see if we have anything on Bipolar if you want to learn about it?"

"Yes!" she said immediately.

"I'll have a look then while you read that."

Asami sat down on the ground while Zuko left and opened a book. She mostly skimmed it since it was about the different spirits Iroh and Team Avatar encountered. It wasn't what she was looking for. But what she _was_ looking for, she had no idea. She guessed it would be obvious what it was when she came across it.

The next book was about everything Iroh knew about the Avatar. It was interesting, but Asami didn't think that was it either.

The next book was about how each nation learned how to bend the elements. Not very helpful to Asami, but it could help Korra.

The last book was completely blank. The only thing in it were many envelopes that fell out when Asami opened it. She opened the letter that was dated the earliest.

_Dear Master Iroh, _

_I have gotten your letters about this 'twin flame' idea of yours. It is very interesting. I'm sorry I couldn't answer sooner because I have been teaching Tenzin everything I know. I have never heard of it, nor have any of the Avatars I have spoken to. Kuruk seems to know the general idea you are talking about. When I asked Roku about it again, he said that he now understands it and it might have been what happened to him. I think this is what is between Katara and me as well. I will speak to her about this when we get back and I will let you know what she says. _

_Your friend, _

_Avatar Aang_

_P.S. _

_I hesitate to mention this to Sokka or Toph since Sokka is a self-proclaimed 'love expert' and Toph hates everything and anything that has to do with love. I wonder, though, what Zuko thinks about this… something one of us has to ask him at some point._

"'Twin flame?'" Asami asked to the air.

She tried to find the previous letters that Aang mentioned, but she couldn't find them in the collection she had. She instead went to the next letter.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_I am glad you have asked the other Avatars about this. It is something I had thought of in my exploration of spirits. I am sure though that Sokka would be a perfect person to ask since he had found his twin flame in Yue. It was actually studying Tui and La that I discovered this. When I encountered Ran and Shaw, they gave me even more proof of it. I wonder as well if Zuko has found his. I suspect something with that… but I hesitate to bring it up to you. Please let me know what Katara says._

_Your dear friend,_

_Iroh_

It still didn't give Asami a clear answer but she seemed to be on the right track. She opened the next letter.

_Dear Iroh, _

_I have gotten back to Republic City and I have talked with everyone. One of which was… a little hard to take in. I am sure Zuko has told you the whole thing. But since it is you and I that started this, I figure I should tell you as well. _

_You were right about Sokka. It took some convincing from Katara and me, but he finally opened up about Yue. After I read him everything you sent over, he agreed with your sentiment. Katara and I talked and found that it is true love but when Zuko got into it… This is the part that's hard. Zuko said that he would not steal 'my girl' from me and Katara says she would not leave me. They both have realized that they are the twin flames, the twin souls that you spoke of. It is unfortunate that I do not have that with her but I still love her with all my heart and she loves me. That's all that matters. _

_It has been a little awkward with Zuko after that. But we saved the world together. This won't come between all of us. I am glad though that Toph was busy for the reunion. It would have made it that much worse._

_I spoke with Kuruk about this and he agrees with you. That is why he did what he did after Koh. Roku, though, understands it but is like me. We didn't find our twin flames. Kyoshi wouldn't talk about it and Yangchen never went after that. I did meet an intriguing Avatar by the name of Xi'ang Zhao. Yes, Zhao. According to him, the late Admiral was a descendant of his. You are the only person I have told about him because he said that the next Avatar will need him the most. _

_I hope either you or Zuko keeps these so the next Avatar can learn from this if they can't talk to us. If you are reading this future Avatar, find your twin flame. They are out there somewhere._

_Your friendly Avatar,_

_Aang_

"Aang knew about Zhao?!" Asami exclaimed.

The door opened and in walked Zuko. He had a book in his arm when he said, "I figured you would find those."

"Have you read them?"

"I read the first two that Uncle sent to Aang. Those though, I was told to wait until the next Avatar came."

"You knew this the whole time?"

"That you and Korra might be twin flames? I had an inkling."

"What _is_ a twin flame?"

"From what I remember, twin flames or twin souls are two people who were supposedly split into different bodies but share the same soul. It could also be described as 'mirror souls.'"

"That's what Korra and I have been saying!"

"Yes."

"This is just so fast."

"I think that's the point. Here." He gave the book he was holding to Asami, "This should help you and Korra."

Asami looked at the book. It was about Bipolar, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

Asami put the letters back in their envelopes and handed them to Zuko, "You should be able to read them, too. They were your family."

He smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Asami put the books back and headed to the door, "Before you go," Zuko called, "Izumi told me that you should be able to see Korra soon."

Asami turned, "When?"

"Wednesday."

"That's much sooner. Thank you. I'll make sure to read up on this before I see her."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Asami left the room and closed the door behind her. It took her full willpower to not jump up and shout in joy. _I get to see Korra in a day!_ _I can't wait to see her!_

Asami navigated her way back to her room and studied the book. Everything there was to know about Bipolar, Asami would know about it.

Asami woke up to light blinding her in her eyes. She looked over at the window and saw the sun rising. She tried to find a clock and remembered that she didn't ask for one yesterday. She saw the book about Bipolar open on the bed still. _I guess I forgot to close it._ She looked down, _Or to change… now, I get to see what the showers are like here._

Asami got up and found the bag of clothes on the ground. _I guess I kicked them off the bed._ She dug through the bag and found clothes. All of them smelled terrible except for Korra's clothes. For some reason. She knew Korra wouldn't mind since she said she wanted to see Asami in blue anyway. The only problem was the size. Asami was taller than Korra and Korra had more muscle. It was the only clothes she had that wouldn't kill a sky bison.

Asami took the clothes and went through the door in the back of the room. The bathroom was massive. Golden sinks, shower and toilet. Red tile covered the floor and walls with fire designs on them. Asami lost herself in the shower for a long time. _I really need to get a clock in here_. When she got out, she saw the bed made, her's and Korra's clothes cleaned, without the blood stains and folded on the bed and on the desk was Sea soup. _I guess I was lost in my own world._

Asami sat down at the desk and ate. After she was done, she left the room and saw it was buzzing with noise. She stopped one of the staff, "Excuse me? Is something going on?"

"Just the last preparations for Prince Iroh's return."

"Oh. Thank you."

The aide went back to whatever he was doing while Asami went to the dining room she was at last night. She saw Zuko sitting there eating soup as well.

He looked up when she came in, "Ah! Good to see you up! How did you sleep?"

"I've slept better."

Zuko nodded, "You look better though than last night."

"I feel better."

"Good."

Asami sat down while Zuko went back to eating, "I guess Iroh's almost back."

"Yes. His boat should have come in about five or ten minutes ago."

"Speaking of time, could I have a clock in my room?"

"Of course."

"It's really hard to know what time it is without it."

"Indeed." They sat in silence for a bit until Zuko asked, "Would you like some black tea to help with the morning?"

"Yes, please."

Zuko poured some tea into one of the cups from the pot.

"Thanks." He nodded while Asami sipped the tea.

She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the warmth of the cup and the tea while she tried not to think about Korra. It wasn't working. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. Asami turned around and expected to see Izumi. She saw Iroh the second instead.

"Ah! It's good to see you again, Iroh!" said Zuko as he got up to give the taller man a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Grandad!" he said as they hugged.

"It's been a while."

"Yes, it's been very hectic in Republic City with Amon and all."

"So I've heard," Zuko said as he sat back down and looked at Asami.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Sato."

"We can just stick with Asami if I can call you Iroh."

"Of course." Iroh seemed hesitant to sit in the chair next to Asami so he sat next to Zuko instead.

"You don't want to sit next to me?"

"No, it's just… that chair has remained empty since he passed."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's just something that I haven't had the heart to remove or to have someone sit in," said Zuko.

"I can understand that."

"Let's get onto less depressing. Where's Mom?"

"She would've been here but, as you said, Republic City is a mess and Tenzin is trying to get help putting the government back together."

"Things have mostly calmed down. It's just getting everything working again. The military isn't needed for that."

"I wasn't questioning you coming back."

Iroh looked at Asami, "How are you?"

"I'm…" There really wasn't a point in lying, "I've been better."

"How's Korra?"

Asami did notice that he went to her first instead of Korra, "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since Monday."

"Why? Where is she?"

Asami looked at Zuko, "You didn't tell him?"

"It wasn't my place."

Asami looked back at Iroh, "Korra's in the mental hospital because she self-harmed and because she has Bipolar."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you're doing okay and that she gets the help she needs."

Again, she noticed that he was putting her first instead of Korra.

"Thank you. It's been a hard few weeks."

"I know that. Amon was a real threat."

"Was? I thought he got away?"

"We found two bodies a few miles off the coast. They were a match for Amon and Tarrlok."

"They're… they're _dead_?!"

"Yes."

Asami breathed a sigh of relief, "Korra's going to feel _so_ much better hearing that!"

"That two men are dead?"

"That the person she's been having night terrors about isn't a threat to her anymore."

"Oh. How are you doing with… with what happened in the hanger?" Iroh asked Asami.

"I'll take my leave," said Zuko as he finished his tea and left the room.

She watched Zuko leave, "He said some very terrible things to you. How are you holding up?" Iroh asked again.

Asami took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, "I've tried not to think about it. I've tried to just focus on helping Korra."

Iroh nodded, "I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I have Korra."

"But something tells me that you don't want to tell her _everything_ he said."

"I couldn't do that to her."

"I hope I'm not pushing you."

"No, I need someone to talk to. That's what Zuko and your mom said."

"Come on. Let's go for a walk."

They got up and Asami followed him outside to a small pond with turtle ducks swimming in it, "This place has always been peaceful."

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because of what Hiroshi said to you. No one deserves that. Least of all from their father."

"I'm with Korra! I'm not going to betray her like that!"

Iroh looked at her confused for a second before realizing what she said, "You think I want you? I'm just trying to help because you look like someone that just needs someone to talk to. I'm over thirty years older than you. I'd find someone a little closer to my age if I wanted to settle down."

"I'm-I'm still finding it hard that someone wants to help me. I-I still find it hard with Korra."

"If you can't talk to me, then talk to Korra."

"I-I get to see her tomorrow."

Iroh smiled, "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

"It's hard to wait." Iroh nodded, "Did you know about us when we talked over the radio?"

"I guessed because of what Hiroshi said."

"Thank you for not saying he's my dad."

"I figured that would be best. Why aren't your other friends here? Uh… Mako and Bolin?"

"Korra didn't want it after-!" She nearly slipped, "You can't say this to anyone except Zuko and your mom!"

"I promise."

"I caught Korra in my arms as she tried to jump off a cliff a week ago."

That seemed to shock him, "That's where this all started…"

"Yeah."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"I didn't either."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Izumi as she walked out to them.

"Greetings, Mom."

"Hello, Iroh." They hugged, "It's good to see you again."

"What did you need?" Iroh asked Izumi

Izumi looked at Asami, "I just got a message from Tenzin asking if I knew where you and Korra were."

"What did you tell him?" Asami asked.

"I haven't responded yet."

"I think it's up to Korra."

"That's what I guessed too. I will talk to Etherno to see what she says."

Asami was a little jealous that Izumi would talk to Korra, "Can you ask how she is?"

"I can."

"I'm sure she's doing as bad as I was yesterday."

"It wouldn't surprise me. I'll go to Etherno and let you know."

"Thank you. I know I've been saying that a lot. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

Izumi turned and walked back inside. Iroh looked at Asami, "I guess I can see if Tenzin needs anything from me to stall him."

"Thank you."

"Find me if you want to talk."

Asami nodded.

Iroh turned and left as well. He left Asami alone to her thoughts. She watched the turtle ducks to try to get Korra out of her mind. After a little while, Asami heard footsteps and she looked up to see Izumi walking back out, "That was fast." Asami commented.

"Yes. Etherno was coming to give me an update anyways."

"How is she?"

"She was doing pretty bad, like you said, until she met someone in there to get her mind off of the pain. That's what Etherno said she said."

"Oh, Korra!" Asami muttered under her breath.

"She's on anti-depressants and a medication for her Bipolar."

"Good. What did she say about Tenzin?"

"She said that it was up to me but she said to not tell him what's happened and where exactly she is."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him that you two came here because of Roku. That there was something here that needed to be done."

"That's it?"

"I'm the Fire Lord. He'll have to accept it."

"True."

"Oh! One last thing. Korra loves the jacket. Etherno said that she hasn't taken it off since it got to her."

Asami smiled, "Thank you for that."

Izumi bowed, "You're welcome."

Izumi turned and left Asami alone again. This time Asami went back to her room and re-read the whole book about Bipolar until dinner was ready. Even then, she didn't leave the room. She just wanted to learn everything there was about Bipolar.

Asami woke up the same way in the morning. She looked up above the door and there was a clock. It said it was late morning. Asami took _her_ clothes this time and took another long shower. When she got out, she saw that it was noon. She ate lunch with Zuko and Iroh. Izumi was busy again. Asami decided that she wanted to go clothes shopping for herself. She wanted to get something blue for herself to wear for Korra.

After lunch, she headed out of the palace to the same clothes store she got clothes for Korra. After a little while of looking, she found what she wanted and went to pay for them. She was sad to see that the same woman from the other day wasn't there.

She headed back to the palace where the guards let her in without even asking her. If she wasn't so busy thinking about Korra, she would've been freaking out about that fact. When she got to her room, she took a quick shower and put on the new clothes. Asami looked at the clock. She had an hour and a half until visitation. She wanted to get there early so she could see Korra as early as possible.

She made her way over to the hospital where she went to the front desk, "How can I help you?" the woman said when Asami walked in.

"I'm here to see Korra."

"I just need you to sign in here, please." Asami did so, "Do you have any loose objects?"

"No, I made sure to not bring anything."

"Okay, good. If you just wait over there and someone will call you up when it's time."

"Okay, thank you."

Asami sat down in the chairs and looked around her. There was a wall right next to the front desk with a door on it and Asami assumed that's where Korra was when she first got in. She realized that Korra could've been there when Asami walked in.

Asami waited impatiently for her name to be called. As it got closer to the time, more people came in to visit someone in here.

Asami heard a key open a door on the far side of the room and a woman appeared, "Asami? I'm here to take you to see Korra."

Asami stood and followed her. It looked like a hospital but not at the same time. There was a key door at almost every turn. They stopped at a door and the woman said, "I'm going to take you in and call Korra. She's still in a wheelchair but she refuses to let anyone push her."

Asami smiled, "_That_ sounds like the Korra I know and love!"

The woman smiled, "She's been doing a lot better on the meds. Ready?"

"I'm ready."

The woman opened the door, "Korra! There's someone to see you!"

Korra seemed to be playing some cards when she said, "Oh, come on! We've been trying to finish this game for hours!"

"I can leave then if you're busy," Asami said with a smile.

Korra perked up and turned the wheelchair. She was practically glowing with joy.

"It's good to see you too, Korra."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. This took a lot longer than I first thought it would. I have been writing almost every-other-day to try and finish this chapter as it just...****_ kept_****... going! Not that ****_I_**** mind a whole lot. I do love these characters. It just took a lot of brainpower that I didn't have and still don't have. But I shall carry on for the glory of Korrasami! But anyway, I wanted this chapter to show that most, ****_most_**** mental hospitals aren't bad or scary. At least the one I go to almost every six to twelve months... The look and feel of the hospital in this chapter is heavily inspired by the one I go to. I even brought out my papers from there to give me some help with schedule and activities in there. If this story helps just one person, I'm happy. Because I know what it's like to feel alone and only have these characters to keep you company. These guys still keep me company while I only have one person to help me. That's why I love to write them. To help me, and to hopefully help someone else like I was helped by them. Mental illnesses aren't something to mess around with. And during these times, they need to be helped as much as possible. Reading fanfictions and writing then about Korra and Asami are one of the few things that have helped me the past few years. And I hope that they can help someone else. If anyone needs someone to talk to during these times, I don't go anywhere even on the best of times in the world. So I ain't going anywhere now. Now I'm on the up and up with just the need for new meds. And I wouldn't have been able to get here if it wasn't for someone I met on this site. They put a review on my first story, my first review ever in fact, and they have helped me through a lot. I'm thankful to them for everything they have done for me and if someone needs that, I can do that. But back to the story. As always, please review for constructive criticism and enjoy. **

Chapter 9

Korra was shaking badly from fear while the men wheeled her out of the hospital. She didn't understand it but she couldn't think about it more as her mind was too filled with fear. "There's nothing to fear," said the man wheeling her, "These guys are the best in the world at what they do."

Korra nodded but still shook. She missed Asami _so_ much already. She wished she was here right now. It hurt more that she was away from her than her leg did from the shaking. She saw that she was in a new building. Korra was shocked that she hadn't even realized they had gotten inside already. The man wheeled her into a room after he talked with someone about something that Korra didn't care to hear. They put a bracelet with her name and some information about her on her right wrist. They all left her alone after she thought one of them said that someone would be in with her soon.

Korra looked around the room. It was filled with just a table that seemed to be bolted to the floor and a chair that was bolted as well. It was a small room with a high ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and a woman came in, "Hello, Korra. My name is Yuma. I'm just going to need to ask you some questions." She seemed a little shorter than Asami with blonde hair and mismatched eyes. One eye was the same shade of green as Asami's and the other was ice blue.

Korra nodded.

The woman sat down in the chair and pulled out the papers and a pen she brought in, "I know you already filled out all of the paperwork with Etherno but we need to hear it from you. Okay?"

Korra nodded again.

"Okay. First, stop me if I'm wrong, you're a female and you identify as lesbian, correct?"

Korra hesitated for a second but nodded once more.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Korra smiled and nodded.

The woman flashed a smile as well before she went back to all business, "Are you sexually active with your partner?"

Korra thought about it and shook her head.

"How long have you identified as a lesbian?"

Damn. That question meant Korra would have to talk and this woman would hear her shaky voice, "A-ab-bout a-a week."

"And how long have you been in this relationship with this person?"

"S-same. A-about a week."

The woman nodded. She had been writing all of Korra's answers down and she wrote this one down too, "Do you and your partner ever plan on being sexually active?"

Korra thought about it again, "Y-yes. May-maybe. I don't know."

"I'll put down a 'Not applicable.' Just a few more. How long have you been self-harming?"

"S-since I was thirteen."

"How many years would that be?

"Five. I think."

"And your last time was when you cut your leg?"

Korra looked down, "Ye-yes."

"Just to let you know, because of your suicide attempt, you have been Azula Acted."

Korra looked up even more terrified than before, "W-what do-does that m-mean?"

"You'll be in here for at least seventy-two hours."

_Seventy-two hours without Asami?!_ Korra screamed internally, "O-okay…"

"Is there anything you would like to ask _me_? I see that you are terrified."

"When-when is… when can As-!" Korra looked down again.

"When can someone see you?"

Korra looked up at Yuma and tried to give her a small smile.

She smiled back, "Visitation is Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday."

"And… w-what day is…?"

"Monday. And to answer your next question, no. I'm sorry, but you came in too late for today."

"Oh."

"But you will be able to see them on Wednesday."

"Just one. Just Asami." Korra whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_Only ever Asami_.

"I'm just going to go and file these. Do you want to stay in here or out with the radio?"

"The-the radio sounds fine."

"Do you need me to wheel you?"

"I-I think I can do it. I just need doors opened."

"Well, that's all I'm here for!" Korra looked up at Yuma who was smiling. After a while of silence, Yuma said, "No one gets or likes my jokes here."

"I can't get _anyone's_ jokes anymore…" Korra said sadly.

"Hopefully you will by the time you leave." Korra smiled, "Otherwise I'd have failed at my job."

"Thank you for trying."

"I got you to stop shaking."

Korra realized that she did, "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Yuma stood and opened the door, "Shall we?"

Korra swallowed hard but nodded. She followed Yuma a couple of doors down into a small room with a radio behind a locked box. There were a few chairs around the room but these weren't bolted down.

Yuma took one of her many keys and opened the box with the radio in it, "Have any preference?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuma looked at Korra, "News, music, weather…"

"I've been too long without the news. Can you put that on, please?"

"Sure." Yuma fiddled with it before she locked it up again and stood, "If you need anything else, just holler. I'll be on the other side of the glass."

Korra looked over to the wall on the left of where they came in. It seemed like that was the front desk. There was a door across from the door they came in and Korra assumed that's where the outside was.

Yuma left out the door they came in with another key and Korra heard a keyed door open for her to get behind the front desk. Yuma waved behind a tall desk that went to her shoulders and glass went up the rest of the way. There was a small opening on the bottom of the glass and Korra assumed that's where they could pass small objects back-and-forth.

Korra turned her attention to the radio. It seemed to be about the aftermath of what happened in Republic City but from the Fire Nation's point-of-view. She listened and was very glad that the Fire Nation didn't seem to hate her as much as the rest of the world. But if Zuko or Izumi had anything to do with that, Korra didn't know.

"-We have received reports that the Avatar hasn't come back to Republic City from her trip to see the great Master Katara. We can only assume she was there to restore her bending. We hope for the sake of the world, and for the Avatar as well, that her bending was restored by the great healer."

"So much for that working…" Korra grumbled.

"-The heiress of Future Industries, Asami Sato,-" That took Korra's attention, "-hasn't appeared either. Information has been murky. We don't know if she was killed in the attacks or if she survived. All we know is that she hasn't appeared. We know that her father, Hiroshi Sato, was taken into custody after everything. Reports say that she helped in the retaking of Republic City with the Avatar. We hope she is with the Avatar, wherever she is as well."

Korra heard voices from the front desk, "I'm here to drop off some clothes."

Korra's eyes widened. She would know that voice _anywhere_.

"Who for?"

"Korra."

"Okay. You just need to sign here." Korra heard a bag placed on a counter and then on the floor, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. When is visitation?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But only if they have been in for seven days already."

_A whole _week_?! What?!_

"Okay. Thank you." Asami sounded as bad as Korra felt with that answer.

"Have a good day, Miss."

Korra couldn't even listen to the radio anymore. _A whole week?! Did Yuma lie to me?! _Korra felt sick to her stomach.

"Korra, are you okay?" She looked up at the glass and shook her head. Korra heard keys jangle while she looked back down. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Yuma kneeled down to look at Korra, "What's wrong? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

Korra shook her head.

"What's going on? A depression attack?"

Korra felt tears in her eyes, "Did-did you lie to me?!" She whispered.

"Lie to you about what?"

"I-I just heard Asami at the front desk! The person there said I couldn't see her for a whole week!"

Yuma let out a breath, "It's okay, Korra. It's just a misunderstanding." Korra was about to yell, "Yukas is new. She's from a different hospital where that's the rules there. But it's not here. If you were here earlier, you could've seen Asami. I promise. You'll be able to see her on Wednesday."

Korra felt so guilty. She was about to scream at this woman who did nothing wrong just for a misunderstanding, "I'm-I'm sorry…"

"What are _you_ sorry for? You did nothing wrong."

"I-I called you a liar…"

Yuma huffed a laugh, "I've been called much, _much_ worse things."

"You-you didn't deserve it."

"You thought I did lie. It's fine, Korra." Yuma stood, "Are you ready to go meet your cellmates?"

Korra looked at Yuma scared but then she saw her face. Yuma was smiling. Korra tried to smile back, "Of-of course!" She said weakly, "As long as we can plan an escape!"

Yuma laughed, "I'd expect nothing less from you heathens!"

Korra smiled.

Korra wheeled herself to follow Yuma through a maze of locked doors until they came to one of two that said 'Sands Adult' Korra looked at the other door about twenty feet away, it said 'Rivers Adult.'

Yuma unlocked the door to 'Sands Adult' and held it open for Korra. She would've thought it would be filled with noise and chaos. But it was quiet with many people either wandering the halls or in chairs playing games or listening to the radio. On the right, was a large room with tables, chairs, a whiteboard and the radio. In front of Korra, across from the door was another, smaller room. That one was labeled 'Quiet Room' while the other was labeled 'Noise/Activity Room.' To the left seemed like where the staff was and on the other side of the desk was, what Korra could only assume was the 'Rivers Adult' room.

"Ah…! You got to come in with Yuma!" said a woman wandering the halls.

"Be nice with this one, Kame," said Yuma.

Korra's eyes widened. _Kame… isn't that the person that… hurt Asami?_

Yuma brought her out of her thoughts, "Korra? If you can follow me, please." She followed her to the bathroom that was behind the corner of the activity room, "Jusome?" Yuma called.

A tall, round dark-skinned man answered in a softer voice than Korra first thought, "Yeah?"

"Can you help me with her?"

"Yeah, sure."

Yuma knocked on the door and when no noise came back, she unlocked the door to the bathroom and gestured for Korra to wheel in. Korra did so and the two workers followed her in, "I'm sure Etherno told you about this. But we need to see your scars."

Korra swallowed hard and started shaking again, "Do-do you have to?"

Yuma smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes."

Korra nodded shakily.

"Would you like another woman to do this instead of Jusome? Or even another man instead of me?"

Korra shook her head, "N-no it-it's fine. It's… it's just the only person other than my parents to see me is my partner…"

"We don't judge. We've seen everything." Yuma looked over at Jusome and elbowed him in the ribs, "Right?"

"Hey, ow! What?!"

"Oh, stop being such a big baby."

"You know I'm sensitive."

Korra saw Yuma's lip curl and Korra had the suspicion this was a routine they did for scared people like her, "Sensitive my ass-!"

"Maybe _like_ your ass…" Jusome grumbled.

"Hey!" Yuma glared at him. Korra thought that went further than the routine, "Do you _want _to get us fired for inappropriate behavior?"

"Sorry. It just slipped."

Yuma looked back at Korra, "I think _I_ need someone else."

Korra smiled weakly, "Thank you again."

"That's my job!"

"It used to be _my _job…" Korra whispered the next one, "And it's now Asami's job…"

"What job are we talking about?" Jusome asked, confused.

"Helping people," Yuma replied, "It'll be your job again, Korra."

Korra nodded sadly.

"Come on… do you need help with your clothes?"

"Unfortunately. It took me and Asami a while to get them on…"

"Do you have any scars on your privates?"

Korra considered lying but figured Yuma already knew the answer, "Y-yes…" Korra nodded sadly again. She closed her eyes as tears tried to escape. She started to shake again. Sobs were trying to escape as well.

One finally did and the rest just came out. Korra felt arms around her, "It's okay, Korra. That's why you're here."

Korra wished so badly that it was Asami comforting her. Just thinking about her let out more tears and sobs.

"We can do this later, can't we?" asked Jusome.

"It's against policy…"

"Well, so is hugging a guest."

Korra felt Yuma nod, "I know. But you can't tell me you'd just let her cry without helping her?"

"I wouldn't be able to not."

Korra _hated _this. Not only was she crying, but she was also crying _in front_ of strangers. She wished that she could just die from sadness…

"But you would leave Asami behind," said a voice.

Korra opened her eyes. Yuma and Jusome weren't there anymore. The only one who was standing there was Zhao, "How-how are you here?" Korra asked in a shaky voice.

"You needed me."

"I… I need Asami."

Zhao smiled sadly, "I can't give her to you, unfortunately."

Korra swallowed and looked around, "Wh-where are we?"

"In your head."

"I thought I was in the bathroom."

"You were."

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Korra frowned. Something wasn't right. This didn't seem like Zhao, "Who are you?"

"No one you know."

That wasn't the answer she expected, "Who are you then?"

"No one you know," he repeated.

Korra's frown deepened, "What _do_ you know?"

The image of Zhao disappeared, "I love Korra and Asami like daughters. And I will protect them until my dying breath."

Even Zhao's voice faded, "If you're no one I know… are you... someone I _will_ meet?"

"I'm not sure. But the Force seems to always find a way."

"What's your name?"

A man appeared before Korra. He was about the same height as Korra with blue eyes, gray hair that seemed to have once been a dusty blonde color. He was wearing a black robe with a black cloak. The man smiled at Korra, "_That's_ the right question. I… am Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker."

Korra was so confused, "_Sky_walker?! The hell…?! _Jedi_…?!"

"All will be explained in time. But I think you're regaining consciousness…"

"Wha…?!"

"Korra?"

Korra bolted upright, "Asami?" She looked around frantically.

"No, Korra. It's me."

Korra looked to her right and at the door. Yuma was standing there looking worried, "Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep. Was it the nightmares again?"

Korra looked around again to take in her surroundings. She was on a very uncomfortable bed with sheets and a blanket on her. Across from the bed was a wall of shelves and cubbies. To the left of them was a door that looked like the showers in the pro-bending arena. She looked to her right again at the wheelchair and then down the wall at the door and the concerned Yuma.

"When did I go to a bed?" Korra asked.

"Jusome and I brought you here from the bathroom. You fell asleep in my arms."

Korra looked down, "Oh… sorry…"

"It's okay. You needed to get it out."

Korra closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, "I just had a very weird dream..."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Korra opened her eyes and looked at Yuma. "I-I don't know..."

Yuma went and sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's just you and me."

"I-I normally only tell Asami these things…"

"I'm here to help."

Korra nodded, "Have you heard of someone by the name of Luke Skywalker?"

Yuma shook her head, "Can't say that I have. Why?"

"He was in my dream… he said he was a…" Korra furrowed her brow, "...a 'Jedi Grand Master' I think…" She looked up at Yuma, "I have no idea what any of it means."

"'Jedi' sounds like something one of our other guests here has said."

"Maybe I can talk to him."

Yuma shook her head, "He doesn't talk to anyone. He just sits in the activity room as soon as it's open and only gets up for meds, food and bed."

"Maybe if I-!"

"It's not a good idea." Yuma interrupted, "He just insults anyone who goes near him in a strange language."

Korra knew it was useless to tell her she was going to do it anyway. Korra's stomach growled. She looked up at Yuma who was smiling. Korra's cheeks warmed up from embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize. I'll go get your food." Yuma stood and left the room.

Korra thought about her dream. It _had_ to be a vision. But was it Zhao or one of her other past lives trying to tell her something? Was it someone Zhao had met and now _she_ was going to meet this, Luke Skywalker? That didn't make any sense. Zhao has been dead for hundreds of years. Was Luke a spirit? That could explain it. Korra had no idea what a 'Jedi Grand Master' was either. All of it was very strange. She wished she could talk to Asami about all of this. But Korra supposed that she could ask Zhao _if_ he showed up this time. One thing still bothered her a lot though. When Luke, or whatever it was, said 'I love Korra and Asami like daughters. And I will protect them until my dying breath.' If this was someone Korra was going to meet, did this 'Luke' already love her and Asami? Or will he? Korra had no idea. She hoped whoever this person in here was, they would know something.

"Korra?" She looked up at Yuma, "You were really deep in thought. I called to you a few times before."

Korra was even more embarrassed now, "Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize. Whatever you were thinking about was important."

"I'm still thinking about my dream."

Yuma nodded, "Is that a type of dream you have often?"

"Often enough for me to know it's important."

"That seems unsettling."

Korra huffed a laugh, "It's pretty normal when you're like me."

Yuma came out of the doorway and placed the food tray Korra didn't even see on the wheelchair and she sat on the bed again, "And what are you?"

Korra was confused at first and then thought this was a test. _Does she know…?_ _She seems trustworthy. Zuko wouldn't put me in here if I was in danger. I know that. And I still have airbending if I need it._

Korra took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm the Avatar." She said firmly.

Yuma seemed surprised. That didn't seem to be the answer she expected, "You're joking, right?"

Korra sighed. Of course, no one would believe their Avatar would be in a mental hospital for self-harm.

"I wish I was. I've hated being the Avatar for a while."

"Why would you hate being the Avatar?"

Korra looked in her mismatched eyes. Yuma was trying to go on with a 'delusion.' Korra sighed again, "It's nothing. Never mind." Korra laid back down and turned away from Yuma.

"Korra! Wait! Don't shut me out!"

"I'm tired." She simply said.

"Korra. I believe you."

"No, you don't. I saw it in your eyes."

Yuma sighed, "Are you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Korra felt the weight come off the bed, "I'll come to get you when the doc comes back."

Korra nodded but said nothing. She saw the light dim as the door was closed to only a crack. Korra let out the tears that she was trying to keep in.

"It's always hard for people to believe their Avatar is in here."

Korra looked down at the foot of the bed, "Are you the real one?"

Zhao gave a toothy grin, "The one and only!"

Korra sat up and wiped her tears, "Does it get any better?"

"What?"

"The depression?"

Zhao sat down on the bed and nodded. Korra didn't feel any of the weight, "It does. You're just at the beginning of your very long and very hard journey."

"I don't want this journey!"

Zhao smiled, "Yes, you do. In the end, is a life of peace with the person you love the most."

Korra smiled as well, "That… that does sound nice."

"And we'll be there to help you. As much as we can."

"Then why can't I see Aang?"

Zhao shrugged, "Not a clue."

"You're not much help."

"Nope! Never planned on it!"

Korra smiled, "It really is you."

"Yes."

"What was that 'dream' I had?"

"It was a vision." came another voice.

Zhao looked around angrily, "Hey! This is _my_ time!"

Roku appeared and scowled at Zhao, "Spirits and visions were never your strong suit, Zhao."

"So, Luke was right?" Korra interjected before a fight broke out with her past lives. No matter how amusing that would be.

Roku returned a calm face to Korra, "It would seem so."

"Do either one of you know him?"

"Aang mentioned one of the spirits he encountered that met someone that looked like this 'Jedi.'"

"If Aang can talk to you guys, we can't he talk to me?"

"You are not ready for it."

"And when will I be?"

"You will know the time."

"Korra?"

Korra looked at the door. Yuma was standing there. Korra looked back at where the others were. They were gone. She looked back at Yuma, "Yeah?"

"Were you talking to someone?"

"Just myself."

Korra knew she didn't buy that one, "Doctor A is here to see you."

"Okay." Korra swung her legs over after pulling the bedding off her. She hopped over to the wheelchair while she refused help. She managed to get in and she followed Yuma out into the hallway. There were doors on either side of the hall. Each seemed to be the same room as Korra's. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right, that said 'toiletries.' There was another door near the entrance of the hall that looked like state-of-the-art washers and dryers. The only other time Korra had seen those were in Asami's house.

Korra smiled to herself. It would be nice to live somewhere with Asami. Yuma cleared her throat to draw Korra's attention. Korra looked up. Yuma was gesturing at a door on the right at the beginning of the hallway. Yuma unlocked the door and held it open for Korra to wheel in.

A woman in a white lab-coat turned in her chair and smiled at Korra. She had long reddish hair that was mostly gray and gray eyes, "It's good to finally meet you, Korra."

Korra swallowed hard and said in a small voice, "Likewise."

"I'm Doctor Abba. But you can just call me Doctor A or Doc A."

Korra nodded. She wheeled herself to the other side of the room underneath the window.

Abba turned her chair back to her desk, "I see Etherno diagnosed you with Bipolar, Major Depressive and PTSD."

Korra nodded.

"Do you have any questions on these?"

"Etherno said they couldn't be cured."

Abba nodded, "That is correct. But it can be treated. WIth medications to help the cycling and depression. And therapy to give you tools to help when the meds can't."

Korra needed to ask her something that had been bothering her since Etherno diagnosed her. But she needed to know if Abba knew who she was, "Do… do you know who I am?"

"You're Korra."

"Yes, but… _who_ I am?"

Abba nodded, "Yes, I was informed. Why do you ask?"

"I… I need to know if…" Korra swallowed and she tried not to shake just thinking about him, "I-I need to know if A-Am-mon caused this."

Abba's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Could his bloodbending have screwed with my brain to give me Bipolar?"

Abba sat back in her chair with a loud creak while she thought, "I… wouldn't _think_ so…"

"But it could be it?"

The doctor looked at Korra, "I'll give you my personal answer right now as no. But I will do research and ask the right people and get back to you, okay?"

Korra nodded.

"I would _think_ that the reason it came up in such force would be because of the trauma that happened to you. That and around young adult age is when Bipolar usually spikes. That is my answer to you now. I can't think of a way bloodbending would cause this." Abba seemed to think about it more, "Etherno said you had symptoms _before_ your fight with Amon." Korra flinched at his name, "I'm sorry." Abba smiled apologetically. Korra nodded her understanding. The doctor continued, "The more I think about it, the more I can't think of a way it could happen."

Korra nodded.

"I will still look into it, just-in-case."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Abba turned back to her desk, "You said that you don't know if you've had any drug allergies?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." Abba wrote something down on her notes, "I'm going to start you on twenty milligrams of Latuda once a day. It's a newer drug that's for Bipolar. As well as another new med for MDD called Trintellix. It will start at five milligrams once a day. Along with seven-point-five milligrams of Buspirone two times a day for anxiety and night terrors. These are very strong meds. But because of the severity of your symptoms, we want to treat them fast and hard. I also saw in your notes that the hospital wanted you on some antibiotics for the next couple of days. I'll add that as well."

"O-okay…"

Abba looked back at Korra, "We're going to take care of you here." Abba smiled a little, "If we don't, the Fire Lord will have all our heads."

Korra smiled at that, "I would think Zuko would burn you with a scar like his before that."

Abba smiled bigger, "You've got a grim sense of humor."

Korra shrugged, "That's been my whole life for as long as I can remember it."

Abba smiled sadly, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope we can change that."

"I hope so, too." _At least for Asami's sake_.

"Do you have any last questions?"

Korra shook her head.

"Okay then. I'll get these to the pharmacy and start you on the first doses. If you don't feel right at all, let one of the staff here know and it will go up the chain to me."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Abba stood and opened the door for Korra, "I think they might have the radio on in the activity room. The nurse will call you to the window when the meds are ready for you."

"Okay." Korra looked at the window she was talking about. It was by the door out and it had glass that seemed like it could be pulled up to give meds out. Right now there was a curtain pulled over it from the inside.

Korra wheeled in the activity room and found a spot to have her back against a wall so she could see everything and the door. She watched people play some kind of card game at a table. Most were around the radio listening to an old pro-bending match. She couldn't tell who was playing. She didn't care enough to listen. What caught Korra's attention was a heavily muscled man in a corner glaring at everyone. He seemed very tall with long silver hair and beard, brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a red hospital gown which seemed to give him an even more menacing edge to him.

_That must be the man Yuma was talking about_, Korra thought.

A woman sat in a chair next to Korra and sighed. Korra looked over at her. She had her eyes closed. She had long brown hair with tan skin. Korra recognized her as Kame from earlier. She seemed to be in her thirties though. Korra was doubtful this was the same person who hurt Asami. But she would still find out. Just for Asami's sake.

Kame opened a brown eye and looked at Korra, "Yes?" the woman asked.

Korra swallowed, "Can… can I ask you something?"

Kame opened both her eyes and looked at Korra with a straight face, "No, you can't date the male 'guards.'"

"No, that's not-!"

"Nor the female ones either."

"That's still not-!"

"I've tried both. It doesn't work. They just stick you in here longer."

Korra huffed, "Are you going to answer me?"

"I already did." Kame closed her eyes and sat back.

_If this is the person that hurt Asami, I'm going to enjoy killing her…_

Kame open one eye again, "Relax! I'm just messing with the fresh meat!"

"Kame!" Yuma called from the door.

"Yeah?"

"I told you to leave her alone."

"She talked to me first!"

"Yes. But you're you. So…"

Kame waved her hand in submissiveness, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kame looked at Korra, "What do you want to ask?"

Korra breathed out her anger like Tenzin tried to teach her. After she calmed down, she asked in as nice a way as possible, "Have you ever been to Republic City?"

Kame looked confused, "No. Why?"

"My… partner knew someone in high school, I think, that hurt her."

"Is she your age?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't been to high school in over twenty years. Longer then you've been alive I'd reckon."

"I… I just needed to make sure."

Kame nodded, "I get that. Gotta look out for the ones you love, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Korra."

"I guess you know who I am considering you wondered if I hurt your girl."

"Yeah."

"'Yeah' your favorite word?"

Korra smirked, "Yeah."

Kame smiled, "I like you."

"Yeah?"

Kame laughed.

"Korra?" They looked up at Yuma, "The nurse wants you at the med counter."

"Okay."

Korra wheeled her way back out of the room and to the medication counter. The window was open and standing on the other side was a man with short blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses, "Are you Korra?"

She nodded.

"Can I see your bracelet?" Korra reached out her arm to him. He nodded, "Okay. So I'm going to need you to sign here since these are your first doses."

Korra nodded and signed all three papers.

"Very good." He turned around and put the papers on a desk to his right. He took two little paper cups and placed them on the counter in front of Korra, "Twenty milligrams of Latuda, five milligrams of Trintellix, seven-point-five milligrams of Buspirone and your antibiotic." As Korra took one cup with the pills in it and popped them in her mouth them and then took the cup of water and downed them, the man asked, "Have you been feeling any depression lately?" Korra nodded after the pills went down, "From a one to ten, ten being you want to die and one being everything is mostly fine, how do you rate your depression?"

"P-probably about a nine… or… ten…"

The man nodded and wrote it down, "Have you thought about suicide?"

"No."

The man looked at her questioningly, "Is that the truth?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah. I-I just _feel_ like I want to die. I… I can't die…"

The man put down the pen, "And why's that?"

"I… I would leave my partner behind. I… I can't hurt her like that more than I already have."

The man nodded and wrote something down, "Having a loved one to keep you here is always a good thing."

"Especially her…" Korra whispered.

"Especially those types." He said.

Korra just realized that she had kept saying 'her' to everyone and no one batted an eye. _Maybe living in the Fire Nation _is _a good idea…_

"Is...is there anything else?" Korra asked.

"Oh! Yes. Have you eaten anything in the past forty minutes?"

"I don't think I've eaten anything in hours."

"Well, you need to eat to make the Latuda work better. Doctor A forgot to say it." Korra nodded, "If you go to the nurse's station, I'll give you your food from dinner."

"Okay."

The man closed the window while Korra wheeled herself over to the very tall nurse's station. The man looked down at her, "Are you able to stand at all?"

"Yeah." Korra put on the brakes and stood on one leg with most of her weight on the counter.

"Okay… so here's your dinner from earlier…" He pulled out a plate with a clear dish on top to keep it warm. It looked like steamed rice with some type of fish. Korra couldn't tell what type of fish with all the steam. He handed the plate to her and she put it in the wheelchair.

"There's a bag here for Korra," Jusome said to the man.

"There is?"

"Yeah! It's right there!" Jusome pointed.

"Oh!" the man pulled out a fairly big red bag that Korra would recognize _anywhere_, "Where're the forms for her to sign this over to her?"

Yuma walked up next to Korra and reached over the counter and handed them to him.

"Oh… thanks."

"Mhm." Yuma walked away to continue to watch everyone else.

"Here you go." the man said. He handed her another paper to sign and she did, "There you go. All set! If you need anything else, I'll be your night nurse and my name is Cric."

"It's nice to meet you Circ. Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

"Oh, am I able to go to my room to put these away?" Korra asked.

Cric looked at Jusome, "Is she?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Jusome.

"I can let her in," Yuma said, "Just make sure Lee doesn't do anything. He's looking awfully pissed."

"Got it," Jusome said.

Korra sat down in the wheelchair after she moved the food onto her lap along with the bag.

"Do you need help?" Yuma asked.

Korra looked up at her. She was smiling a little, "No. I'm fine. It just takes a little juggling."

"Let me know if you do." Korra nodded and followed Yuma back to her room. Yuma unlocked it and let her in, "Just close the door when you're done and you have to leave the door open just a little, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Mhm." Yuma walked away and left Korra to put the food on a small nightstand on the left of the bed. Korra sat on the bed and opened up the bag. Asami's smell came out and filled her nose. This was what she needed. Korra pulled clothes out until she got to the bottom and saw Asami's jacket. Korra pulled it to her nose to have even the smallest of closeness to Asami.

A piece of paper fell out and landed on the bed. Korra unfolded it and saw Asami's handwriting,

_Dear My lovely Korra, _

_I wish I could be with you during this most trying of time for you, but alas, I can only be with you in writing. I will see you as many times as they let me for as long as they let me until they have to pull me off of you kicking and screaming. I hope to all of the spirits that you get the help I cannot give you so we can be together for the rest of our lives without having to go through all this again. I love you, Korra. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much it makes my stomach flutter and my head hurt. I know you love me as much, if not more, because of your beautifully big heart that has been wounded by an uncaring world. I wish we could burn down the world, at least the evil part, just so you wouldn't get hurt. Because I know that you will have to go out time and time again to face the evilest this world has to offer. But I shall be there, by your side, the whole way. I love you, Korra. Please always know that. Even in your darkest thoughts, always know that I love you._

_Love, _

_Asami_

_P.S._

_I hope you like the jacket!_

_P.P.S._

_I love you more than I love anything else in this world._

_P.P.P.S._

_I love you._

Korra clutched the letter to her chest then reread it again and again until her stomach growled. Korra reluctantly put the letter and the jacket down on the bed but she made sure to slide on the bed so she was next to them. Korra took the plate of food and opened it. Steam wafted out and the smell of fish filled her nose instead of Asami. Korra ate it as fast as she could so she could get back to the letter. The food was surprisingly good. Korra would've figured that it wouldn't be considering it was a hospital. It wasn't the _best_ food she'd ever had. But it wasn't like the sewer food they had to eat during the attack.

Korra smiled to herself when she thought about Asami trying to stealthily spit it out. Korra didn't think Asami knew that she saw her. It felt like a lifetime ago. But it was only a few weeks ago. Korra felt her mind darken with the events of those times.

She closed her eyes as she tried to not think about Amon. She felt a hand on her shoulder and, out of reflex, airbent Amon away. Korra heard a crash and cursing.

She opened her eyes and saw Yuma across the room, "Y-Yuma...!" Korra squeaked, "I-I'm so so so sorry!" Korra tried to get up but she collapsed on her leg, "I'm sorry!" Korra said again.

Korra heard footsteps and jangling of keys. _I'm going to be punished! I'm not supposed to bend! They didn't know I was a bender! Much less an airbender!_

"Yuma!" Korra looked up at the door and saw Jusome and Cric there.

Cric went to Yuma while Jusome went to Korra.

"What happened?" Jusome asked Korra.

"I-I-I-I'm so so-sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I thought she was someone else!"

"Who did you think she was?" Jusome asked calmly.

Korra swallowed, "A-Amon…" Korra whispered.

She couldn't look at anyone. _They're going to throw me out. Or put me in prison… Why did I come here…? I destroy everything I touch…_

"Korra?" It was a female's voice.

"A-Asami?" She breathed. She knew it wasn't.

"N-Yes."

Korra opened her eyes and looked up and saw Yuma looking at her, "It's okay. I'm not hurt. Stunned, if anything."

"I… I'm so sorry!"

Yuma smiled, "I know." She huffed a laugh, "I do believe you though."

"B-believe what?"

"That you're the Avatar."

"She's what?" Jusome and Cric asked together.

"The Avatar," Yuma responded, "She did just airbend me. She's too old to be one of Tenzin's kids so…"

"Please don't tell anyone else!" Korra pleaded.

"I made sure that everyone stayed in one of the rooms," said Jusome.

"Good," replied Yuma.

"I'm so sorry!" Korra said again, "I-I… I was having a… flashback… I think… of when he took my bending…"

"It's okay!"

"What're we going to do about the fact that she's a bender?" Jusome asked.

"I'll ask Doctor A." Yuma looked back at Korra, "For now, can you go into the activity room?"

Korra nodded. Jusome helped Korra into the wheelchair. Korra stared at Asami's jacket and her letter, "Do you want them?" Jusome asked.

Korra nodded, "Y-yes, please."

He handed both to her and Korra put on the jacket and folded the letter as neat as she could and put it in an outside pocket, "Do you need me to wheel you?"

Korra shook her head and followed the staff out. She looked up and saw other patients standing at the entrance to the hall.

"I thought I told y'all to stay in the rooms?" Jusome said.

"You did," said Kame as they went by her.

Korra wheeled herself back into her corner and took out the letter again. A shadow came over her and she looked up at Kame, "What?" Korra asked dejectedly.

"Did you attack Yuma?"

"N-no…"

"Then why'd everyone go running?"

"I…!"

"You attacked her," Kame stated.

"N-n-no!"

"Kame! Back off!" Korra heard Jusome yell, "Personal space!"

"She attacked a tech!" Kame countered.

"She did not."

"Then what did she do? Hm?"

Yuma walked over and stood next to Jusome, "It was an accident." Yuma looked at Korra, "Can I tell them?" Korra nodded shakily, "She was having a PTSD flashback and I touched her when I shouldn't've. I stumbled and fell. That's all. End of story. Leave her alone."

Kame got up and glared at Korra, "Lucky." She hissed.

"_Shabuir_!" The muscled man spat at Kame.

"You believe them, Lee?"

"_Usenye_,_urpghurit_!

"Fuck you too, Lee!"

Lee stood up, "_Ne shab'rud'ni..._" He said in a low, menacing voice.

"Lee! Sit down! Kame! Back off!" Yuma yelled.

Lee sat back down, "_Udesii_, _udesii_," He said calmly.

Kame stomped off somewhere else. The rest of the people in the room looked uncomfortable and uneasy while Lee looked smug.

It took a little for Korra to find her voice, but when she did, she thanked Lee, "Thank you, Lee."

He nodded, "_Ni hukaat'kama, gar hukaat'kama, verd. _Kame _dar'manda. Ad di'kut, ures shebs. Tion'gar verd?_"

Korra smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I think I got most of that just from guessing. I think you insulted Kame. But I have no idea what you asked."

"_Ni eniki. J'hagwa na yoka. Mhi liser ven'jorhaa'ir ures arutiise._"

"You… said… we'll talk… later?" Korra guessed by the tone and the way he looked around.

Lee smiled, "_Mirdal Mird'kia_!"

Korra smiled back at what she hoped was a compliment. Lee gestured for her to come to him, "_Motir juaan ni. Gar… elav gar _flimsy." To Korra, it sounded like he just spoke in three different languages.

It seemed like he said for her to come over to him so she put the letter back in her pocket and wheeled over to him. Lee moved a chair next to him out the way so she could fit next to him, "Thanks." She said and Lee nodded. Korra pulled out the letter again and started to reread it. Korra didn't understand why everyone was afraid of Lee. He seemed like a nice guy. Though, Korra reasoned, a guy who could probably beat up everyone in this place. Korra glanced at Lee and his arms. There were many scars on them. They didn't seem self-inflicted.

_Maybe he could do more than 'beat up.'_ Korra thought. _He seems like he's seen things. Worse than I'll hopefully ever see._

Korra went back to the letter for the umpteenth time. She realized that the more she read it, the more she hurt. She needed to get her mind away from Asami. But it was _so_ hard. All she wanted to do was to be in Asami's arms.

Korra closed her eyes, _I just have until Wednesday_. _Then I can see Asami again._ _After that… hopefully, I'll be out by then._

"_Kar'tayl solus_?"

Korra opened her eyes and looked up at Lee, "Huh?"

"_Kar'tayl_ _solus_?" He nodded to the letter.

"Uh… It's from my partner."

"_Tion gar kar'tayl kaysh_?"

The way he said '_Kar'tayl_' made Korra think it meant 'love' or something like that. And he said '_Gar_' a lot when it seemed he was talking about her. So the only thing she could get from the question was did she love… him? Did she love him… _Oh! The letter!_ _Do I love whoever sent the letter!_

Korra nodded, "Yeah, I love her. This is the first time we've been apart since we got together. This isn't the best way to test a relationship." Lee nodded.

"It may not be the 'best' way to test a relationship. But it's certainly an effective one." a woman on Korra's left said. She looked at Korra. The woman looked way too old to be in a place like this, "Sorry to butt in. Just had to share my two yuans."

"It's fine." said Korra, "It's certainly easier than deciphering Lee." Korra looked back at Lee, "No offense, Lee. But you speak in like twenty different languages. I can barely speak in one." Lee smiled while the woman next to Korra chuckled and agreed.

"_Ni jarhaa'ir cuir_," He held up four fingers to show what he was saying.

"Exactly!" Korra exclaimed, "You speak four languages that I've never heard before!"

"_Gar rusolus._" He held up one finger.

"One?"

He nodded.

"Which?"

"_Gar._"

"Oh. Right. You speak our language. Though you don't show it."

"_Nayc aruetiise_."

"Huh?"

He looked around the room and shook his head.

Korra furrowed her brow while she thought about it, "No one else? Just me?"

"_Elek_." He nodded.

"Okay. Is there anywhere we can go where we can talk just the two of us?"

"There is the quiet room." the woman next to Korra said.

Korra turned to the woman, "Do you know if anyone is in there?"

She shrugged, "Wouldn't know."

Korra turned back to Lee, "Well, we can go in there."

"'_Lek_."

Korra put the letter back in her pocket and started to wheel out of the activity room. She heard Lee stand and the room went silent. _Why does everyone fear him?_ Korra thought. When Korra got out of the room, she glanced at the nurse's station. Everyone seemed to be looking at Lee warily. The quiet room was empty when Korra looked inside.

"Korra?"

She looked at Yuma, "Yeah?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"He's not as bad as you think."

"What are you two going to do in there?"

"Talk."

"Can't you talk in the activity room?"

"He says he can't or won't because of what he calls '_aruetiise.'"_

Korra saw Lee nod in approval in the corner of her eye, "You _understand_ him?!" Jusome asked incredulously.

"If you try to, yes. Besides, I'm supposed to be good at understanding people… at least that's what my teachers told me."

"And what teachers are those?" Kame said. Korra turned to look at the hallway.

"You know… school teachers…"

"Mmhm."

"_Copaani gaan_?" Korra looked at the door to the quiet room. Lee was standing there holding a hand out.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." Korra wheeled herself into the room while Lee sat down. Anytime someone would go near the door, Lee would glare at them and they quickly left. Korra looked at Lee. It was best to finish this quickly just so no one got hurt, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Lee looked at Korra confused for a second. Then he looked around the room until he seemed like he knew where he was, "I… I'm sorry." He said in a slightly accented voice, "My… my mind is not fully here."

"Where is it?" Korra slipped out.

He looked agitated, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be in this _dar'yaim_!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Now Korra was seeing why everyone feared him, "Let's start with your name?"

"I… I don't know that…"

Korra frowned, "Do you know where you're from?"

"I… I think _Manda'yaim_."

"And where's that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I'm a _Mando'ad_ and I think I have a _mir'shupur_… a-a 'brain injury.'"

"I can tell that… hm. Can I have Cric take a look at you?"

"_Nayc aruetiise_!" He yelled, almost panicked, "_Nayc aruetiise_." He said quieter.

Korra looked out the window at the nurse's station and showed them it was okay, "Can I ask Cric for his opinion, then? I'm not well versed in '_mir'shupur_' as you call it. Cric is someone who works in a mental hospital."

"_Nayc aruetiise_…" He murmured.

"Can you go to Doc A, then?"

He seemed hesitant still.

"Why do you trust me?"

"_Gar verd_."

"I'm what?"

"_Gar… _you a warrior."

"I was…"

Lee looked up, "Until… _gar_ PTSD?"

"That… and other reasons. But I will have to go out and face evil again someday."

Lee nodded, "_Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol aru'ike nuhaatyc._"

"What? I'm sorry. I'm really trying to understand you."

"'Better one big enemy that you can see than many small ones you can't.'"

"I wish." Korra thought about it, "Lee," he looked at her, "I'm the Avatar."

"I've only heard about it on… whatever that thing is in the other room."

"The radio?"

"'_Lek_."

"I'm the protector of everyone."

"Why are you here if you're supposed to protect everyone?"

"Because my mind is messed up like yours."

Lee nodded.

"Will you talk to Doc A about your lost mind?"

He didn't seem to want to.

"What's the word for 'please' in your language?"

"_Gedet'ye._"

"Will _gar_ see Doc A about _gar mir'shupur, gedet'ye_?"

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly through his nose, "_Elek_." He nodded.

"_Elek_?"

"_Elek_."

"Good. She can help you. If you only try."

Lee looked sick, "_Vor entye_." He said. Korra assumed it meant 'thank you' considering the tone.

"I know it must be hard to accept help. I know that from experience."

Lee nodded, "_Ni hukaat'kama, gar hukaat'kama, verd._"

"'_Ni_' means… 'I?'" He nodded, "I know that '_gar_' means 'you' and '_verd_' means 'warrior.' What does the other mean?"

"'_Tion'ad hukaat'kama_' 'Who's watching your back.'"

"So.. I watch your back and you watch mine?"

"_Ori'jate_!"

"'Very good?'"

He nodded.

Yuma came to the door and Lee glared at her. She just ignored him, "It's almost lights out." Yuma said.

"Okay," Korra said before she looked back at Lee, "Do you want me to tell her what we've come up with? Or do you want to?"

"_Gar_… _gedet'ye_…"

Korra nodded and looked back at Yuma, "Lee wants to talk to Doc A tomorrow."

Yuma nodded, "Okay. I'll let the next shift know in the morning."

"_Vor entye… par darasuum, verd_." Lee said sincerely to Korra. Korra smiled, "_Ner vod_." He said with an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome," Korra smiled back.

"_Ret'urcye mhi_." He said before he stood and left Korra alone with Yuma.

"I've never seen him like that before," said Yuma after he left.

"I just know how to help people who need it."

"Indeed."

"Though, I think Kame hates me now."

"She hates everyone but me."

Korra nodded.

"You're looking better, too," Yuma said.

Korra looked at her, "I think it's just the ability to help someone again."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad."

Korra started to feel dizzy, "I… I think I'll follow his lead and go to bed as well."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Korra wheeled herself out of the room and down the hall. She couldn't remember what room she was in. She didn't want to look in every room. She _thought_ it was… _Ah! There it is!_ It was room nine. She was surprised she couldn't smell fish anymore. She wheeled herself in and parked the wheelchair next to the bed. Korra grabbed some nightclothes from what Asami got her and then got up and limped her way into the bathroom. After she finished, she limped her way back to the bed, laid down and tried to get comfortable.

_I wish Asami was here… I… I need to stay strong… for Asami. For Asami. Fo… r… Asami…_

_Korra hears the most terrible scream she's ever heard. Korra looks up. Hiroshi is holding Asami while Amon does horrible things to her._

"_Please stop!" Korra yells, "Please! I'll do whatever you want. Just… let her go!"_

"_But this _is _what I want," Amon sneers._

"_Korra! Please... help me!" Asami screams._

_Korra tries to get up but her limbs feel like they are filled with metal. Amon bents Asami's arm so it folds in the wrong way. Asami screams. Korra tries to get up again but a foot lands on her back and pushes her face into the ground_

"_You're not going anywhere, little Avatar." Korra turns her head and sees Mako with his foot in the small of her back._

"_What are you doing?! Help Asami!"_

"_Why would I do that?" He asks, "She's a filthy dyke!"_

"_W… why are you saying that?! She's your friend!"_

"_What? Like you? You stole my girl from me."_

"_Y-you can have her back! Just… please! Help her!"_

_He shakes his head, "No. I don't think I will. Bolin! Get her a chair to watch the show!"_

_Korra feels rock cuff her legs while someone pulls her hair so she looks at Asami. Whoever it was that is holding her hair, makes sure she can't look away from Asami._

_Amon uses his bloodbending to fold Asami's other arm the wrong way too all while she screams. Korra starts to cry, "Please stop this! Please! Hurt me! Not her! Hurt me! Please! Don't do this to her!"_

"_Oh, don't worry," Amon says menacingly, "She'll get to watch you next."_

"_Korra, please! Stop this!" Asami screams._

"_I'm sorry, Asami!" Korra cries, "I'm sorry… I failed you… I failed you…"_

Korra woke up with a start. She was in a very uncomfortable bed. It took her a little bit until she remembered where she was. She sat up and felt water fall on her shirt. Korra realized she had been crying. _I hope no one saw me._ Was her first thought. She wiped her tears and got out of bed. She noticed with the large, heavily tinted window in the back of the room on her left, that it was dawn. Korra changed into some new clothes and looked at the wheelchair. She really didn't want to use it. But considering her leg was burning, she needed to use it.

Korra sat in the wheelchair after she put on Asami's jacket and wheeled out of the room. She rolled down the hallway and there were two chairs at the end of it with Yuma and Jusome in them talking quietly.

Jusome noticed her first, "Good morning!"

"It might be morning, but it definitely isn't good."

Yuma smiled, "I agree with you there."

Jusome got up and moved his chair out of the way so Korra could get by, "The activity room is open." He said.

"Okay."

Korra wheeled herself in and was only slightly surprised to see Lee sitting in the same chair as yesterday, "Morning." She said.

He looked over at her and she saw a flash of uncertainty until he seemed to remember her, "_Su'cuy, ner vod._"

"Hi… friend?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm getting there slowly."

"That you are." He said.

Korra didn't expect him to speak. She wheeled over next to him again, "Are you still going to talk to Doc A today?" He looked uneasy, "Don't tell me you're backing out."

"I… I'm not…"

"_But_…"

He sighed, "But I don't like asking for help."

Korra nodded, "I know. It took me being saved by my partner, Asami, before I could get help."

Lee nodded, "I assume that jacket is hers?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's very warm here and you're wearing a heavy jacket."

"It is hers. This is longer than you spoke this language yesterday."

"My… mind is clearer today. It still has those moments of fog. As I'm sure you saw when you came in."

Korra nodded and said nothing more about it. She figured he didn't want to dwell on it. Instead, she asked him, "Yuma said you could help me."

Lee looked confused, "Help you with what?"

"She said you might know what a 'Jedi' was."

He nodded slowly, "The _Jetii_. All I remember of them is that they either were or still are enemies of the _Mando'ad_."

"Do you know who 'Luke Skywalker' is?"

"It sounds familiar. But my mind is too messed up."

Korra nodded, "Do you know if I should be afraid of him?"

"I think the _Jetii_ do the same job as you."

Korra flashed him a smile, "Thank you, Lee."

He nodded. Korra watched as the moment of lucidity ended and he looked around confused. He saw her and smiled, "_Su'cuy, ner vod._"

Korra smiled, "_Su'cuy._"

He looked surprised, "_Gar kar'tayir jorhaa'ir_."

She guessed he said that she knew the word, "Of course."

"_Jate, jate_."

"Are you still going to talk to Doc A today?" She asked. He looked uneasy but nodded. Korra smiled, "_Jate_, _jate_."

"_Gar hibirar_."

Korra tried to remember what he said last night, "_V_-_vor_... _en_..._tye_…?"

Lee seemed really impressed, "_Gar hibirar iviin'yc_."

"My teachers always said I learn something fast when I want to learn it… though that didn't help me with Tenzin…"

Lee nodded, "_Val ven'nynir gayi'kaab bah susulur bah bes'laar._"

Korra smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you said."

"They will soon turn on the radio to listen to music." He said.

"I guess they will do that when most people are in here?"

He nodded.

Korra pulled out the letter again but she couldn't read it. She stared at it and her dream filled her mind. Korra closed her eyes to try and get rid of Asami's screams. _I failed you…_ _I'm sorry. _She opened her eyes and looked at the letter. _I don't deserve your love._ Korra moved her body to rip the letter in two but massive hands stopped her.

She looked up at Lee, "Why are you trying to do that?" He asked, confused, "Don't you love her?"

Korra swallowed, "I-I don't deserve her love… I-I failed her."

"How did you do that?"

"By… by trying to kill myself. By hurting myself. By…" Korra looked down and said quietly, "By existing…"

"I'm sure she doesn't see it that way."

"Lee-!" Korra looked up at the door and saw Yuma, "Oh. I see." Yuma walked over and kneeled in front of Korra, "What's wrong?"

"She was trying to hurt herself by destroying a letter from her _kar'tayl solus_," Lee said. Yuma looked surprised that he spoke, "From her loved one."

She looked back at Korra, "Why would you do that?"

Korra really didn't want this amount of attention on her. Or… well… _any_ attention on her. Especially when all she wanted to do was be in Asami's arms so she could tell Korra how much she loved her. Just to make these feelings go away, "It… it doesn't matter…"

"It does." Yuma insisted, "If it's important enough for Lee to stop you and for him to talk to me, it matters."

Korra looked at Lee's hand that was still on hers. She was still in the position to rip it. She really wished she had her firebending.

_But… do I? This is my only connection to her…_

Korra moved her hands back onto her lap with the letter under them. Lee patted her hand and removed his, "Do you think that you don't deserve her love?" Yuma asked. Korra nodded, "What caused that to come back?" Korra shrugged, "I know you know the answer." Korra nodded, "Maybe you can say it in group." Korra really didn't want to share her problems with anyone else, "Group is after meds at nine." Korra nodded again, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But we're here to try and help you."

Korra smiled, "Th-thank you…"

Yuma nodded and then looked at Lee, "We need to talk more."

"_Nayc_."

"He said no." Korra translated.

"I kinda guessed that. I'll say the same thing to you I said to her, 'You don't have to if you don't want to. But we're here to try and help you.'"

"_Vor'e. A nayc._"

"I think he said 'Thanks. But no.'" Yuma sighed. Korra looked at Lee and had a thought, "Lee?"

He looked at her, "'_Lek_?"

Korra swallowed as her courage was fading fast, "If… if I say… if I talk during group… will you?"

"_Nayc_."

"_Gedet'ye_?"

"_Nayc._"

"For _ni_?"

"_Nayc._"

"For _Manda'yaim_?"

Lee opened his mouth and closed it again. He seemed to think about it, "_Vorer_. _Par gar bal Manda'yaim._"

Korra smiled and looked at a very confused Yuma, "He said yes."

"Good." Yuma stood. She hooked her thumb at the radio, "Do you guys want some noise?"

"Sure," Korra said before Lee could say no.

Korra listened to the radio while more people came in over the next hour. At first, the radio was about the weather and then it went onto local news. They said that General Iroh the second was coming back to the Fire Nation and they discussed the reasons for it. Some people in the room had their own theories. While Korra had a guess on the real reason and it just made her feel guiltier.

"_Tion'meg baatir_?"

Korra looked up at a concerned Lee, "It's just… I know why Iroh is coming back…" She whispered.

"_Tion'ad_?"

"Because of Asami and me. We talked to him on our way here."

Lee nodded.

They all listened to the radio until around seven-fifteen when most people started to get up and stand at the door out, "What's going on?" Korra asked Lee.

"_Skraan_!"

"Huh?"

"Food!"

"Oh…" Korra looked around as she noticed that everyone left in the room looked at Lee surprised until he glared at them. After that, they all pretended like he didn't exist, "Don't scare the people. They were only surprised that you spoke."

Lee grumbled something unintelligible and nodded.

After it seemed like they gathered everyone, Yuma opened the door and everyone filed out and waited at another door down a small hall to the left. Once that was opened, everyone walked down to the left and down a long hallway with many doors on the right before they reached the cafeteria. They waited until Yuma and Jusome caught up and she opened the door to the larger seating room than Korra would've thought. Yuma opened the door to the area where the kitchen staff gave them food.

It seemed like it was eggs and rice today. There were bananas and apples that were given out to those who wanted them and it seemed like some people got other meals if they wanted or needed them.

Korra took her meal, an apple and banana and to the surprise of Korra, they had cherry-berry lemonade to drink. She tried to balance all of it on her lap but Lee took it upon himself to carry it to a table in the back. She glared at the back of his head the whole way to the table and even as he sat down. When he finally looked at her, he seemed very amused. Korra saw that everyone seemed surprised by Lee's compassion and her reaction to him. Kame was the only one who didn't and just glared at them.

When everyone finished, they left around eight and returned to their area. Everyone got their meds and Korra got her first dose of the day for Buspirone. The other two meds, Cric said, would come after dinner.

Korra saw Etherno come into the area around nine after everyone but Lee had to say their daily goals. Group started just as Etherno called for Korra first because she would assume that she was the one in the latest. Korra made sure that there was a group later in the day before she went into the room near to the bathroom with him.

"So…" He said once he pulled out his papers and started to write, "I hear that you had a rough day yesterday and earlier."

Korra nodded.

"How are you doing now?"

"Better, I guess."

"I read that you got Lee to talk. That's no mean feat."

"You just have to try and be patient with him."

"Well, whatever you did with him, I'm glad. But onto you. How are you handling the meds?"

"Fine, I guess."

"No dizziness, no lightheadedness, no increased depression..? Things like that?"

"No."

"Good. How's your depression been?"

"It's… it's been better."

"Like when?"

"When I was with Asami."

Etherno nodded and wrote that down as well, "How have you been holding up without her? It came down the line to me from Fire Lord Izumi that Asami asked how you are."

Korra smiled at Asami thinking about her and said, "It's… it's been hard."

He nodded again, "Have you found anyone that has helped you in here? Staff, guests?"

"Yuma and Lee."

He nodded, "How has Lee helped you, might I ask?"

"It's been nice to help someone else again. It's been nice to find someone to help reduce the pain of being without her."

He nodded once again and wrote that down, "So... what are your goals while you're in here?"

"I don't know."

"How about… to find ways of dealing with the cycling and the deep depression?"

"Yeah… that could work…"

He wrote that down and then looked up at her, "How long do you see yourself in here… realistically?"

"I don't know… a few days maybe…"

"How about we try for Friday? And if that doesn't work, we try on Monday?"

"O-okay…"

"If you're not sure, we can try for the weekend but it may take longer."

"Don't I have to stay here for seventy-two-hours?"

"That's why I said for Friday. Just to give us an extra day. We can try for Thursday and reevaluate after your Azula Act ends."

"That sounds okay."

"Okay. Just sign here for your plan and I'll let you out of here."

Korra signed and he opened the door for her to return to group. When Korra wheeled back into the activity room. A young woman with brown hair and eyes was in the middle of the room talking to everyone. Korra tried to wheel in without being noticed but she failed, "Ah!" The woman said, "It's nice to see you…" The woman looked at a paper on her clipboard, "Korra?" Korra nodded, "Welcome!" Korra wheeled next to Lee.

"_Su'cuy_," Korra whispered to Lee.

He nodded, "_Su'cuy_, _ner vod_. _Kaysh mirsh'kyramud_."

"I'll take that to mean you're having fun."

Lee laughed heartily which surprised everyone, "_Nuhunla_!"

"What did you do to Lee?" The woman asked.

"I guess, told him a joke?" Korra responded, uncertainly.

"_Ru'meg'gar_!"

"That's the first time I've heard him speak in weeks. Well, since you started, Lee, do you want to participate?"

"_Nayc_."

"I will if you do," Korra said to Lee.

"_Gar sol'yc_."

"Okay." Korra looked back at the woman, "What am I doing?"

"We're saying our 'Ways to Keep a Positive Attitude' from this." She handed her and Lee pieces of paper that said at the top, 'IT's all about a Healthy Attitude.' Korra skimmed through it and looked back up at the woman, "Which do _you_ think is the best for you?"

Korra read through it again and looked at number three, "I think I do number three," She said.

"Oh! 'Do a good deed without telling anyone.' That's very good! What have you done without telling anyone?"

Korra realized she was in a corner, "Uh… well… then I would tell someone if I did say it."

"_Tion'gar jehaatir, ner vod_?"

"No, I'm not going to lie."

"_Gar jorhaa'ir haat_."

"Fine." Korra took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I saved the world."

"Yeah, and I'm a Lion Turtle!" Kame mocked.

"Kame, be nice, or get out!"

Korra had a thought, "But I did! I saved the most important person in the world!"

"And who would that be, Korra?" the woman asked.

"My partner. My _kar'tayl solus_. My…" Korra leaned over to Lee and whispered, "What's the word for 'Soulmate?'"

"Uh… _runi'vod._ _Ra gar naritir cyar'ika_."

Korra looked back at the woman and continued, "My _runi'vod_. My _cyar'ika._"

"And… how did you save this person?"

"By existing. By not dying. By being there for her when she needed me the most just like she's there for me."

The woman smiled, "That's very sweet of you." She looked at Lee, "Lee? What do you do out of these?"

He still seemed hesitant to speak until Korra elbowed him in the ribs, "I practice the second one." He said.

"'Count your personal blessings.' Very good. And how do you do that?"

"By saying my culture's daily remembrance of those who have passed and to always remember that tomorrow isn't always a guarantee."

"That's very good. What is your culture, if I might ask?"

"The _Mando'ad_. The Sons and Daughters of Mandalore."

"I'm afraid I don't know what this is."

"I… don't remember much of it to share either."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Hm. You might want to talk with Doc A."

He looked at Korra, "I plan on it now that my mind is here more than there and thanks to, _ner vod_."

"It's always good to find people like that." Korra and Lee both nodded.

Etherno came in asking for Korra again while the rest of the session continued. Korra wheeled into the same room as before and Etherno asked, "It came down to me that Tenzin has been asking the Fire Lord where you and Asami are."

"Did it come down from Fire Lord Izumi?" Korra asked.

He nodded, "It did."

"What has she said to him?"

"Nothing as of yet. She and Asami agreed that you were the one that needed to answer first."

Korra thought about it, "I guess that it can be up to her. But just don't tell him what's happened and where exactly I am."

Etherno nodded, "Okay, that's it! I'll let you go until tomorrow this time."

Korra smiled and thanked him.

Korra wheeled back into the activity room and a new woman was in after the other left. This new woman had black hair and amber eyes and she said her name was Sara. Everyone introduced themselves including, to the surprise of Sara, Lee. Sara said that they were going to be passing around a ball today that had many different questions on them and whichever one they caught the ball on, they would say it aloud and answer it.

Sara started and after she answered, she threw it to Korra.

"'What is your favorite hobby?'" Korra thought about it, "I really don't have a hobby anymore."

"What do you do now?" Sara asked.

"I've been spending a lot of time with my partner. Mainly because I've been stuck in a bed because of what I did to myself and because we've been on a boat together for many days."

"Well, what did you do before that?"

"I was a pro-bender."

"Really?" Korra nodded, "For what team?"

"You-you've probably never heard of them…"

"Do you not want to say?" Korra shook her head, "Then give the ball to someone else."

Korra tossed it to Lee who grumbled something obscene at her, "'What is your biggest regret?' Well, since I don't even know my _name_! I haven't a clue."

"Is there any on there that you do know?"

"'What are my three wishes?' The only one of that _I_ know is to remember who I am."

"Well, it's a start."

"'_Lek_…"

The ball was passed around many times before it was tossed back to Korra, "'What is your biggest regret?' If Lee got it... do I…?"

"Since he wasn't able to answer it, if you want to then yes."

"Okay." Korra knew what she regretted more than losing her bending, "I regret hurting my partner by trying to kill myself and hurting myself…"

"And why do you regret that?" Sara asked.

Korra looked at her like _she_ should be in here, not Korra, "Because I love her?!"

"I mean… why do you regret it now instead of then?"

"Because when my partner found me in a pool of my own blood, I couldn't stop myself from cutting myself. I had to do it to stop the pain. And when I saw her face… it'll haunt me forever…"

"That's good that you care for someone like that even after getting to the point where you thought you needed to go there."

"The-the only reason I'm still here is because she saved my life in _so _many ways."

"I hope you two will be able to live happy lives together."

Korra smiled, "Me, too."

The rest of the time until eleven, the ball stayed out of Korra's hands while she tried not to go into her head. At eleven, it was physical activity time for everyone but Korra because of her leg. She sat in the gym that was farther down the hall from the cafeteria and she watched most everyone move around. Most people either tossed a ball between each other or were kicking a ball between each other. Even some of the staff were playing with the 'guests.' All the while, Korra sat in her depression. The only one who seemed to notice was Lee. He came over to her and sat down next to her after he helped her out of the wheelchair. They sat in silence while they watched everyone and she listened to music that was playing from the radio.

After they came back from that at nearly twelve, they went to lunch which was komodo sausages… with rice. Korra guessed that there was going to be a lot of rice. Once they came back from lunch at twelve-forty-five, it was in-room relaxation time until two. Korra was terrified of this time. It meant she was alone to her thoughts. Lee seemed concerned for her but he didn't say anything. Luckily for Korra, Doctor A called for her.

One of the new staff for this shift came to get her and Korra wheeled into Doc A's office and Abba began, "How have you been today, Korra?"

"I've been better…"

"Still the depressive thoughts?" Korra nodded, "Any of the racing thoughts or anything like that?"

"No."

Abba nodded, "Well, we'll give it another day until we bring up the doses, okay?" Korra nodded, "You should be getting your second dose of Buspirone soon for the day so that might help. Have you noticed any side effects?" Korra shook her head, "It could take up to two weeks for the Latuda to start working."

"W-would I have to stay here that long?"

"No. The bad side effects show up pretty early. I'd say the first three days or so at the least." Korra nodded again, "I can try and bump up the Buspirone to ten milligrams three times a day. That one shows up the fastest of the three and works faster."

"Okay."

Abba wrote it down, "Do you have any questions?"

Korra shook her head.

"Okay. I'll get this to the pharmacy and you'll get the higher dose."

Korra followed Doctor A to the nurse's station where she went behind the desk and into the back room while Korra waited by the window. After she took her new dose, she went back to her room and tried her best to stay out of her head. She wasn't doing well. She tried calling on her past lives for aid. Even just to talk about nothing. But no one came. Not even Zhao or Kyoshi. Korra was glad there was nothing she could hurt herself with in this place or she would've. Not that she'd tell anyone but Asami that.

"You okay, _ner vod_?" Korra looked up at the door and shook her head at Lee, "You look _shuk'la_."

"And that means…?" Korra asked in a shaky voice.

"Crushed, broken."

Korra nodded, "I feel it."

"I was just called to see Doc A. You need to tell her this."

"It-it's fine."

"You're in _aaray_. You need _gaa'tayl_."

"I-I've dealt with this my whole life."

"But you wouldn't be in here if you didn't want that to change. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for _her_."

Korra thought about it for a little and then nodded. She shakily got into the wheelchair and followed Lee to Doctor Abba's door where he knocked on the door. Abba came and opened the door and looked surprised to see Korra, "Korra? You can't-!" She looked at her closer, "You don't look good at all. What's wrong? What happened?"

Korra shrugged.

Abba looked at Lee, "I'm sorry for this delay in our meeting, Lee. But-!"

"She needs it more than I do right now."

Abba nodded, "Can you wait in your room until I come and get you?"

Lee nodded and looked at Korra, "_K'ayacyi_ _par gar runi'vod_."

Korra thought he said 'Come back for your soulmate' or 'Come back safely for your soulmate?' She wasn't sure about the first word but she knew the other three. Whatever he said, Korra knew it was about her and Asami. So she smiled and nodded at him. He walked down the hall while she wheeled into Doc A's office.

"So happened that the depression started in full force?"

Korra shrugged.

"You took your increased dose of Buspirone?"

Korra nodded.

"Hm… It might be because you're reacting badly to the Buspirone… We'll stop that immediately…"

"Then what to do about me now?" Korra asked in a small voice.

Abba sat back and thought, "We can try you on some natural herbs for the meantime while we increase the Trintellix to ten milligrams today, fifteen on Thursday and if still needed, go to the full twenty milligrams on Saturday. We'll keep the Latuda at twenty for today and then, bump it up to forty tomorrow or the day after."

"Okay… what herbs?"

"I'm thinking ginseng and ginkgo biloba. Both can be used for depression and anxiety. Though, they usually don't work as strongly as chemical medications. As such, they don't have as bad of side effects." Abba seemed to think about it more, "I think one thousand milligrams of ginseng and… one-hundred and twenty for ginkgo." Abba didn't write any of it down as Korra figured she had Lee's file out instead of Korra's, "I'll go talk to the nurse now and they'll get you them as soon as possible. Any questions?"

Korra was afraid to ask so she shook her head.

"Okay. I'll walk you to your room then."

Korra tried to hide her grimace and fear. Since Abba got up and opened the door, Korra assumed it worked. Which only brought down her mood more.

Lee was waiting in the hall when Korra and Abba went out of the office, "I just need to talk to the nurse and the pharmacy, Lee, and then we can go in."

He nodded and looked at Korra after the doctor left, "You look worse than when you went in." He said.

"I… I'm-!"

"You're _not_ fine."

Korra sighed, "No. I'm not… I just wish Asami was here…"

"You'll be able to see her tomorrow, I think."

"If she comes…"

"Why do you say that? She'll come. I know she will. If she loves you as much as you do her, then she'll be here as soon as they open the doors."

There was a faintness of a smile on Korra's lips as she thought about Asami.

"Come," He said, "let's go somewhere private so we can talk more."

Korra frowned, "I thought everything was locked up."

"It is. But I'll talk to the staff to see if we can sit somewhere and talk quietly. I know you can't be alone right now."

Korra nodded and followed Lee down the hall.

A man at the nurse's station looked up at Lee nervously, "You're supposed to be in your room, Lee."

"I understand that, Zhang." He looked surprised that Lee spoke, "But my friend here can't be alone right now." Lee gestured to Korra, "She's having a very hard time right now. Can we go into the activity room to talk quietly?"

"You can't go in there since I'm the only one here to watch you. Everyone else is at the staff meeting."

Lee nodded, "Then can _you_ stay with her and talk to her?"

Zhang looked uneasy, "This really is a bad time…"

"And when is a better time for her to be suffering to fit into your schedule?!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then do your job and help her!" Lee said a little loud.

Doctor Abba came in from the outside door, "Lee?" She looked at a very nervous Zhang then she looked at Korra, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to get just me and Korra somewhere for us to sit and talk quietly because she can't be alone right now." Lee said, "But Zhang here won't let us because it messes with his time."

Abba looked closer at Korra and nodded, "Yes. It would be best if she isn't alone right now."

"Who's going to be with her?" Zhang asked, "I can't because I have to be here in case something goes wrong."

Abba nodded, "I can." She looked at Lee, "As long as you're okay with delaying our talk longer. You're my last person for the day."

Lee nodded, "Of course. _Ni baatir par_, _ner vod._" He looked at Korra, "_Mhi atiniir_… _tome_."

Korra smiled. She guessed he said that he cares for her and… they'll… something… together. Considering the context, she guessed he said stick it out or work it out or something like that, "Thank you, Lee."

"_Gar_… uh… you're welcome."

Korra heard the unlocking of a door and she looked at the quiet room. Doctor Abba had just unlocked it and was holding the door open for her. Korra started to wheel in, but she stopped as she thought about something, "Can… can Lee come in too? He's been helpful for me and I don't want to just leave him."

Abba looked behind Korra at either Lee or Zhang or both until she looked back at Korra and nodded, "Of course." Korra wheeled in the room with Lee right behind her. Lee pulled out one of the chairs so Korra could wheel under the table and Korra smiled appreciatively at him. He flashed a smile and sat down next to Doc A, "You should be able to get the herbs before the next group." Abba said after she sat down.

Korra nodded.

"The nurse will call you up when they have it ready for you."

"Tell us about Asami." Lee said to break the silence.

"I… I don't even know where to start."

"How'd you two meet?"

"She… was the girlfriend of a crush I thought I had."

"That could be awkward." Abba said.

"It was. And I didn't like Asami at all because of it. I thought she was this prissy, spoiled girl."

"And was she?" Lee asked.

"Not even close. She's… she's amazing…!" Korra said as she smiled, "She's my everything now. Well… she was even before we got together. I had a crush on her so hard. But… I didn't know what I was feeling and I didn't know that girls could even _do_ that!"

"What? Like each other like that?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and nodded, "Yeah… I… hated myself for it. I… _hurt_ myself for it…" Korra looked down, "And now I hate myself for… almost everything I've done…"

"Even falling in love with her?"

"No… maybe… I don't know anymore. The only thing I do know for sure is that I love her."

"What did she do that changed your mind about her?" Abba asked.

"She was just… _so_ kind to me. Even while I pushed her away because I was too scared of my feelings. She just… _understands_ me. Almost better than I do." Korra smiled again as she thought about her, "There was this time she was _just_ right in the light to make her look… _ethereal_... she's got this laugh that sounds like the spirits are laughing with her… she has these eyes that just… _pierce_ into your soul and see you for who you really are… and she was there for me when I needed someone the most… when I thought no one cared…"

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Abba said.

Korra looked up and saw Lee nod, "A true _runi'vod _and a perfect _riduur_. You just need _shereshoy_. A lust for life, to be with her."

"That's what Zhao said."

Abba and Lee looked confused, "You mean Zhang?" She asked.

"No. Zhao. Avatar Xi'ang Zhao. The Earth Avatar before Kyoshi."

"I've never heard of him."

"It's a long story."

Abba looked at the clock above the nurse's station, "And unfortunately, it looks like we don't have the time for it." Korra craned her neck to look and saw it was five minutes to two, "Your new herbs should be ready as well."

Korra nodded and followed Doc A out. Korra went to the med window while Abba went behind the nurse's station.

"Getting special treatment as usual, I see." Korra turned and saw Kame glaring at her.

Lee stood next to Kame and glared down at her, "_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?" He growled.

"Fuck off, Lee."

Korra saw his eyes go wild, "Lee!" He didn't look at her, "_Ner vod_!" He looked at Korra, "_Gedet'ye_. _Nayc_." He still seemed like he was going to kill Kame, "_Gedet'ye_, _par ner_. _Par _Asami." He seemed like he was calming down, "_Tion'ad hukaat'kama_, _ner vod_?"

Lee smiled, "_Gar_."

Korra smiled back, "_Bal gar huaaktir ner_. Just… without the violence part, okay?"

"_Elek_." Lee took one last look at a Kame that was trying to look unafraid, "_Hut'uun_." He said before he went and sat in his chair in the activity room.

Korra released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked around at everyone staring at her, "W...what…?"

Yuma, who Korra didn't even know was back, walked up to Korra and said, "You calmed down Lee without yelling or violence."

"Well… yeah. We're friends."

"What did you even say to him?" Jusome asked. Korra didn't know he was here either.

"I only called him 'my friend' to get his attention and then just said please don't do it. For me and Asami. After that was 'who's watching your back' he said me and I said he watches mine."

"That's it?" Yuma asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"He's only gotten out-of-control once and he needed to be sedated, which we never like to do here, and the other times we were in a yelling match with him until he pouted over to his spot."

"Has anyone ever _tried _to be friends with him?"

The staff looked embarrassed, "Well… no… But he wouldn't let anyone get close enough to try."

"And why has he taken an interest in you?" Jusome asked.

Korra thought about it, "I think because Yuma said I have PTSD and he might have associated that with being a warrior. And he seems to respect that."

Someone cleared their throat behind Korra. She turned and saw Cric at the med window. He smiled at her and gestured her over. Korra smiled back and came over, "Now that _that_ excitement is over, are you ready for your new herbs?"

"Yeah."

Cric pulled out some paper and a pen, "Sadly, you still have to sign for these."

Korra nodded, "That's fine."

She signed the paper and he handed two paper cups to her, "Two, five hundred milligrams pills of ginseng and two pills of sixty milligrams of ginkgo biloba." He said.

She nodded and took the pills.

"Please. Let me know if your depression worsens again."

Korra nodded, "I-I'll try."

Cric flashed a sympathetic smile, "That's all I can ask." He nodded his head to the activity room, "Go on in. Group should be starting soon."

Korra nodded again and wheeled her way over to where Lee was, "Feeling any better?" Korra asked.

Lee huffed a laugh, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You first."

"Yes. I am." He nodded his thanks, "Thank you for calming me down. I… still have those times where my mind leaves me and a… _feral_ part of me comes out. As well as much confusion."

Korra looked down, "I'm sorry, I took your meeting away from Doctor Abba…"

"You didn't." Korra looked up at the door, "I was just coming to get him." Abba said. She looked at Lee, "Finally ready?"

He glanced at Korra, "I think so." He got up and left with Abba while Yuma came in with a small stack of papers in her arms.

"Okay…" She looked around the room, "It looks like we have everyone." Yuma handed the stack to Kame who was sitting closest to her, "If you can just take one and pass it around, please." Kame nodded and did what she was told. It came around to Korra and she read it. It said at the top, 'Coping Strategies' and underneath that, there were sixty-two 'Examples of Coping Strategies.' Korra skimmed them and looked up at Yuma, "Read through these and each one of us will say… about two or three of them that we do or want to do or could do to help with anxiety, depression, addiction, self-harm things like that where you need to get out of the moment to avoid doing something that you will regret later."

Korra read through them and saw many that might help. Someone asked if they could have a pencil to circle the ones to remember to do. Yuma agreed and got pencils for each person. Yuma handed a pencil to Korra and then went back to the front of the room. They started with the person farthest from Korra so she would be the last one to say anything. A lot of people said more than two or three. Some wanted to do around twenty. But Yuma managed to politely ask them to stop and move on to the next person. It finally got to Korra and she was starting to feel better. Whether it was from the herbs or just being around people or something else, Korra didn't know.

"Korra? Which of these would you like to talk about?" Yuma asked.

Korra looked down at the ones she circled and said, "Um… I guess just talk to a friend, think about a pet and think about someone I love…"

"That's very good! You never mentioned you had a pet before. What kind of pet do you have?"

"I…" Korra realized that Naga really wasn't the 'normal' type of pet, "I… I-I have a… uh, a Polar Bear Dog." Everyone seemed surprised while Kame opened her mouth to say something and Yuma glared at her. Luckily, for Kame, she liked Yuma and she closed her mouth.

Yuma looked back at Korra and smiled when it seemed like Kame wouldn't say anything, "That's… a very _unique_ pet to have… What's his name?"

"Her name is Naga."

Yuma nodded, "How did you manage to get a Polar Bear Dog?"

"We… kinda just… found each other when we both needed each other the most."

"Seems just like your partner, too."

Korra nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm guessing the 'friend' you would talk to is also your partner."

Korra nodded, "She… she's the only one that knows I'm in here and what I have."

Yuma frowned, "And why's that?"

"Be-because my people don't… don't think highly of suicide and we don't know if my parents would accept us as a couple."

"What about her parents?"

Korra really didn't like talking about this in front of all of these people, "Th-they're… gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Korra nodded, "Is there anyone else that you know that knows about you two and your position here?"

Korra thought about it and remembered Zuko and Izumi. But she had to figure out how to say them, "Yeah… T-two old family friends that live here know about us. We came to them hoping they could help."

"And did they?"

"Well… I'm here…? So… I guess…"

Yuma nodded. Korra looked at everyone else. They all looked sympathetic except for Kame. But that last part didn't surprise Korra. Yuma looked at her watch and sighed, "I had hoped Lee would be back by now…"

"He needs this," Korra said.

Yuma nodded, "Well, I guess that will be all for today." She got up and smiled at everyone, "Thank you all for sharing. Cric should be in here for Nursing Education soon."

After she left, Cric came in soon after and talked about how staying active helps with mood. That it can help with depression and other things like that. Korra stopped paying attention after a few minutes as she looked out the window in the back of the activity room and smiled as she was in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sun like she did all those days ago on the boat…

Korra heard Asami scream and startled awake, scaring everyone in the room, "You okay, Korra?"

She looked up at Cric who looked very concerned, "I-I'm-I'm f-fine…" She said through labored breathing.

"You don't look fine. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"J-ju-just didn't… didn't realize I was asleep..."

"Did I bore you?"

"No… no. It's just been a long few weeks…"

Circ nodded, "I was almost done anyways and then we can go outside."

Korra nodded and tried to pay attention but the sound of Asami's scream echoed in Korra's mind. Once they finished with that, they all went into the quiet room and out the door there to a small field with a large fence that looked like it was made in such a way so it couldn't be climbed. Though, if Korra was healthy, she bet she could.

Korra at first smiled at being fully in the sun again until she heard Asami's scream. Korra looked around and saw that no one even heard it. _So it must be in my head… great… another thing I get to deal with…_

"You don't look too well, _ner vod_."

Korra looked up and smiled at Lee, "I didn't see you come out."

"You seemed too lost in your head."

Korra nodded and looked around if anyone was in earshot, "I… I keep hearing Asami's screams…"

"Pained screams?"

Korra nodded.

"Like physical pain or emotional pain like yours right now?"

Korra hadn't thought about that, "I don't know… I guess emotional, now that you mention it."

Lee nodded, "She's in pain without you. Like you are without her."

Korra sighed, "Tomorrow can't come any sooner…"

"_Mhi_ _atiniir_, _tome_."

"And that means…?"

"'We'll tough it out, together.'"

Korra smiled, "Thank you, Lee. For everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome, _ori'vod_."

"'_Ori_?'"

"More or less means super. So, Super Friend or Best Friend."

"So… uh…" Korra frowned in concentration, "_Vorer, ori'vod_?"

"Were you trying to say 'thanks?'"

Korra felt her cheeks heat up and nodded, "Did I mess up?"

Lee smiled, "Only a little. It's _Vor'e_. What you said was, 'Accept, Best Friend.' or 'To accept' More or less. It's not an exact translation."

"Sorry."

"It's fine! You've picked up on it faster than I've ever seen. You really are a _mirdala Mando'ad _at heart."

Korra smiled, "_Vor'e_."

"I wish I could teach you the _Resol'nare_, the six tenets of my culture."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you don't need that burden as well as your Avatar one. As well as the mental hurdles you are going through."

"Can you at least teach me your language?"

Lee seemed to think about it, "Since I think we'll be here a while, sure. I don't think there's any harm in that."

Korra smiled.

Lee spent the rest of the day teaching Korra, what he called _Mando'a_. They were even talking during dinner at five-thirty. Which was roast duck with… rice… Korra was going to hate rice for the next decade… After dinner, most people were by the radio listening to the old play 'The Boy in the Iceberg' Korra had heard and seen the play many times before. She didn't need to listen to it again. Korra and Lee went into the quiet room instead and continued to talk until night meds at eight-thirty. After that, Korra decided it would be best to shower and was glad there was a seat in her shower. The water was warmer than she would've thought, too.

At ten, Korra was forced to sleep because one of her meds made her feel… the only word she could think of was _drugged_. She just felt awful and the only thing she could think of was to sleep. Unfortunately, the same nightmare plagued her dreams and she woke up around the same time as yesterday drenched in her own sweat and tears. Her leg burned worse than it had in days. She figured it was because she was moving a lot in her sleep. Before she changed into her last pair of clean clothes, she wheeled out to where Yuma and Jusome were sitting again and asked if she could shower and if her clothes could be washed. They said yes and Yuma grabbed Korra's toiletries and new towels from the cabinet and told her to put her clothes in there and she'd wash them.

Korra nodded and thanked her before she wheeled back in the room and showered and tried not to hear Asami's screams of pain from her dreams. After she finished, she put her things in the bucket Yuma gave her and put her clothes in them. Then she put the bucket right outside her door.

Korra put on Asami's jacket and then wheeled into the activity room and was surprised that Lee wasn't in there. Yuma turned on the radio to the news and Korra decided to listen just to try and get out of her head. It seemed to be the weather and then some small news from around the Fire Nation. Korra guessed that the bigger news would be on later.

Korra saw someone come into the activity room from the corner of her eye and hoped it was Lee. But instead, she saw a new person, "Hello." Korra said.

"Hi." the young man said. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and as light skin as Asami's.

"When did you come in?"

"Last night. I saw you with Lee in the quiet room."

Korra didn't even notice him, "If you came in last night, how do you know Lee?"

"He was in here last time I was here." the man seemed to think about it, "I think that was a few weeks ago."

"He's been here that long?"

"I guess. He seemed to be in here even longer when I was last here."

"Why are you here again, if I may ask?"

"Stupid doctors who Azula Acted me even though I'm fine."

Korra gave him a lopsided grin, "Isn't that what _everyone_ says?"

"What?"

"'I'm fine?'"

He huffed, "Yeah. True. But this time I think it's because that doctor is homophobic."

"You… you're gay..?"

The man put his face in his hands and groaned, "Please, not now! It's too early for a fight…"

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"

He looked up at her, "What _did_ you mean?"

"I've… I've just… never met anyone else… besides me and my partner…"

It seemed to dawn on him, "Where're you from?"

"The South Pole. But I live in Republic City."

"Oof. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why?"

"Because it's well known that the South is one of the worst places for us. Republic City might get better if Tenzin stays in charge. But he doesn't seem like the type to take power."

Korra was horrified. _My… my parents would… _hate _me…?_ _Like Hiroshi does Asami?_ Korra looked up at the man who looked concerned, "Do… you… do you know for _sure_ the South hates us?"

The man nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry. I hope for your sake your folks are different."

Korra nodded, "Do… do you know if Tenzin would be okay with me?"

The man looked confused, "What do you mean 'with you?'"

Korra's eyes widened when she realized what she said, "I… uh… I know Tenzin and his family."

"Really? No joke?"

Korra nodded.

"Wow. Well, you'd have to ask him. He really hasn't said publicly one way or the other. I just assumed because he's the son of the Avatar who lived with the monks."

"I hope so…" Korra whispered.

"What's your name?"

Korra took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, "Korra."

"Like… _the_ Korra?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not all that nice to be me…"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope life gets better with whoever you're with."

"So do I."

"_Su'cuy_, _ori'vod_." Korra looked up at Lee who was walking in the room.

She smiled up at him, "_Su_'_cuy_."

"'Ello, Lee!" the man who Korra was talking to said.

Lee glowered at him, "_Udesii_, _ori'vod_." Korra said.

She had told him to take it easy and he said, "_Gar serim_." Korra knew that to mean 'Yes, you're right.'

"Just wait until your meds and you'll feel better."

"'_Lek_."

They waited in silence until everyone got up and it was seven-fifteen when they went to breakfast. They had Sea Soup… with more rice… Korra luckily got to wash it down with some nice watermelon juice. After they got back from that, they got meds and Korra got her herbs for the day. While orientation was going on, Lee somehow managed to get a deck of cards. He asked Korra if she wanted to play some old game called 'Pazaak' he remembered about. He said he knew it was an ancient game from the 'Old Republic' times. He had no idea _what_ the Old Republic was. He just knew that the game dated then… though, again, he didn't know _when_ that was either… He seemed very frustrated about those facts. Korra said that at least he was getting some memory back and he reluctantly gave her that.

He dealt four cards to each of them and left the rest face down in-between them. He told her that the game was very simple. All you had to do was get to twenty points or closer to it than your opponent. Two rounds won, and that person won the match. The cards that they had in their hands could be used to bring up or down the number for them. Once they ran out of them, they were gone. He said it was easier when all of this was done automatically but they would make do with these 'Flimsy' cards, as he called them. He said that they were going to flip over cards from the deck in the middle and they could either 'Stand' or 'Pass.'

Just as they were about to begin, Lee was called for his meds. And then after he got them and they were going to try and start again but Etherno called Korra. And then after that, group started. After both groups ended at eleven, they went to the gym but they weren't allowed to take the cards out of the unit. So they would have to wait until after gym. Korra got out of her wheelchair and sat on the ground next to Lee while she listened to music from the radio. Once gym ended at twelve, they got back to the unit and went almost immediately to lunch. Which delayed their game further. After lunch, forty-five minutes later, they went back to the unit and had to go to 'In-room relaxation' which Korra still feared and she pleaded to not have to stay in her room.

Luckily, Doctor A was there to have their daily meeting where she said to Korra that after much research and talking to others that might know more, there wasn't a way that Amon could've made her Bipolar and MDD kick into overdrive. At least by his bloodbending. He could've caused it by the fear, stress and trauma she was in because of him. Korra didn't know if that made it any better or not. But she thanked Abba for looking into it for her. They talked a little longer to see how Korra was mentally and the herbs seemed to be doing good without any major side effects.

Korra went back to her room after she looked at the clock above the nurse's station and saw that they still had forty-five minutes left in their rooms. Korra wheeled herself back into her room and tried to contact any of her past lives just for conversation. She was surprised to see the person that responded.

"You really shouldn't call on us unless it's an emergency," Roku said.

"B-but this is!" She replied.

"How so?"

"I… I don't want to hear Asami's screams. That's all I hear when it's quiet."

Roku nodded, "I see."

"You haven't been able to see what's going on with me?"

"No. None of us have been."

"Why is that?"

"We don't know."

"Would Zhao know?"

"Possibly."

"Then… can I talk to him?"

"Of course…"

Roku disappeared, "Who are you talking to?" someone said at the door making Korra nearly fall out of her chair.

Once Korra calmed herself down she looked up and saw Kame glowering at her, "What do you care?"

"I'm trying to sleep and the whole unit can hear you hallucinating."

"Well… my hallucinations are better company than you, _di'kut_."

"I see that you learned from the brain-dead Lee."

Korra huffed, "Don't let Lee hear you or he'll make sure you don't speak again."

"Oh, you'll just wrangle him in like a good dog."

Korra was beyond pissed at this point and was considering airbending her into the wall, "You _really_ don't want to mess with me right now…" Korra warned, "I've got my mind back right now."

"You can't even stand-!"

In a flash, through years of training, Korra got up and nearly punched Kame in the face if someone even faster hadn't caught her punch. Kame took several steps back as she finally realized what had happened. Korra looked at the person who stopped her and was only marginally surprised to see Lee, "Why'd you stop me?!"

"_Gar nayc bah ori'dar'yaim._"

Korra knew that he said something around, 'You don't want to stay in this super hell.' Korra closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes and saw that Zhang and a couple other staff were around them trying to talk to her. She couldn't hear any of it because her leg was screaming at her and burned worse than it had in days. Lee helped her back to the wheelchair. Korra heard Doctor A coming and looked up and saw her talking to everyone to calm everyone down.

Doctor Abba was trying to get a straight answer from everyone about what happened. Kame was lying about what happened. She said that it was _Korra_ who instigated everything. If her leg wasn't burning, Korra would've gotten up and landed something on Kame. It was a good thing Kame had a reputation and Abba didn't believe her. Abba then went to Korra and asked what happened. Korra said the truth… mostly. She said she was 'hallucinating' her past lives and talking to one of them when Kame came in and yelled then insulted her and Lee. Korra told Abba everything Kame said.

After everything, Kame was told to leave Korra alone and Korra was told to leave Kame alone and they would _both_ be watched closer. It's not like Korra had anything to hide. And if she did, she could speak _Mando'a_ to hide anything.

It was finally two when everything was settled and Yuma, Jusome and Cric were back for the rest of the day and were told what happened. None were very surprised. After another group by Yuma until three, and then a group by Cric until four, Korra and Lee _finally_ got to start their game.

Lee won the first match by 'eighteen-nineteen' and then, "Korra! There's someone to see you!"

Korra thought it was Etherno or someone else who was going to get involved in Korra and Kame's fight, "Oh, come on! We've been trying to finish this game for hours!"

"I can leave then if you're busy," said a beautiful voice Korra had wanted to hear for days.

Korra perked up and turned the wheelchair.

"It's good to see you too, Korra."

Korra wheeled herself over to Asami as fast as she could and nearly took out her shins.

Asami chuckled, "I see you missed me."

Korra felt her cheeks heat up and rubbed the back of her neck while she gave an awkward smile, "S-sorry!" She stammered.

"It's fine!"

Someone cleared their throat and both girls looked over at Yuma, "Would you like some privacy?" She was holding the door open that Korra goes into to see Etherno.

Korra felt her cheeks burn more as she nodded.

Korra felt someone start to wheel her and she was going to yell until she looked behind her and saw Asami smiling at her. Korra smiled back and relaxed in the chair while she was wheeled into the small room without being bumped into anything. Once Asami had put her underneath the table, she let go and sat across from Korra. Yuma closed the door after smiling at them and Korra looked back at Asami.

"It's _so_ good to see you!" Korra said.

Asami held her hand out and Korra took it and relished in the feeling, "I missed you so much, too."

"It's been so hard without you!"

"I know. That's what I was told. It's been hard for me without you, too."

"I'm sor-!"

"You don't need to apologize. You need this. _We_ need this."

Korra nodded, "How… how has your time been? What have you been up to?"

"Well, after crying over you, I got to stay in the Fire Nation Royal Palace!"

Korra's eyes widened, "Really?!" Asami smiled and nodded, "Wow!"

"Yeah! I have three meals a day with Zuko and Iroh. And I've had a few with Izumi."

"That sounds _so _nice! _So_ much better than here!"

"Is it that bad here?"

"No. Not really. It's mostly just really, _really_ boring here."

"I was told you met someone here who helped you?"

Korra nodded, "Lee."

"Very generic name."

"I think it's supposed to mean 'Lee Doe.' As in, no one knows his name."

"What happened to him?"

Korra shrugged, "He has no idea. He's regaining his memories slowly."

Asami smiled, "I'm sure with _your_ help."

Korra smiled back, "Yeah. He's even teaching me a new language."

"Really?" Korra nodded, "What's it called?"

"_Mando'a_."

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I."

"Say something in it."

Korra thought about it. Lee had been teaching her something just for this moment, "_Gar ganar ner runi'vod_. _Ner kar'tayl darasuum. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_."

Asami smiled, "And that means?"

"'You are my soulmate. My lover forever. I love you forever.'" Korra was blushing madly after she finished.

Asami's smile was huge after that, "That's so sweet! I love you forever, too!"

Korra sighed, "I wish I could kiss you after that."

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek, "That work?"

Korra grinned, "For now…"

"It's really nice to see _you_ again. The silly lovesick person you are."

"It's nice to feel better, too."

Asami nodded, "When do you think you'll get out?"

"The plan is to see about Friday. But it could be until the weekend or longer..."

Asami grimaced, "That doesn't sound fun."

Korra shook her head, "No."

"Are you taking any meds?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah… Latuda, Tritilix and some herbs because I had a bad reaction to another med."

Asami gasped, "What kind of reaction?"

"Depression worse than I've felt in a while and PTSD flashbacks to Amon and my night terrors."

"You're still having night terrors?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told anyone?"

"N-no…"

"Why not?"

Korra shrugged.

"Korra. Please. You need to tell the doctor. That's what you're here for."

"I know."  
"But...?"

"But nothing."

"I know there's something else."

Korra sighed, "I just don't want to stop dreaming…"

"There should be medications to just stop the night terrors."

"Not from what I remember…"

"That could've changed."

"Yeah…"

"Please. You need this."

Korra nodded, "I'll talk to Doctor Abba tomorrow."

Asami gently squeezed Korra's hand and smiled, "Thank you."

Korra was confused, "For what?"

"For being you. For trying to get better." Asami looked down, "I… knew someone who didn't want to get better… and it nearly killed me…"

"Hiroshi?" Korra guessed.

Asami flinched and nodded.

Korra squeezed Asami's hand and she felt a squeeze back, "I'm sorry. What can I call him to not bring up that fear?"  
"I don't know. I'll figure it out and let you know."

Korra nodded, "What happened that he didn't want to get better?" Korra looked at Asami, "Or do you not want to say it here and wait until I get out?"

"Un-until you get out… I still have to find the courage to talk about him…"

Korra gave a reassuring smile, "You'll find it. I know you will."

Asami looked up at Korra and smiled back, "Thank you."

"Is… is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Asami seemed to think about that, "Maybe? Um. First. I love the jacket and the red on you."

"And I love you in blue."

Asami smiled, "You love me in anything."

"Or nothing…"

Asami and Korra laughed, "What I was saying was, I met someone while I was getting you those clothes that made me think about what we are."

Korra was confused again, "What _are_ we?"

Asami shrugged, "What do you want to call us? So far, I've been calling you my 'partner' to other people."

"So have I."

"Do you…" Asami seemed unsure, "Do you want to be…" Asami took a deep breath and looked at Korra in the eyes, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

That's not what Korra expected.

"It's fine if you don't… I know it can be too fast…"

"Are you joking?!" Asami looked scared when Korra paused for dramatic effect, "I'd love to!"

Asami let out a breath and smacked Korra's hand.

"Ow!"

"Don't _do_ that to me! I thought you were mad at me!"

Korra chuckled, "I'm sorry! I had to! I love you forever, Girlfriend Asami Sato."

Asami beamed, "I love you forever too, _Girlfriend_ Avatar Korra S…"

Korra cocked her head to the side, "You trialed off."

"I nearly slipped in saying something. Don't worry about it."

"No. What were you going to say?"

Asami mumbbled.

"What was that?"

Asami sighed, "I nearly called you Korra Sato…"

That surprised Korra more than the girlfriend question.

"See? It's stupid."

"I… I actually like the way it sounds…" Asami looked up at Korra, "Korra Sato…" She liked the way it rolled off her tongue, "Avatar Korra Sato. Girlfriend of Asami Sato… I _love_ the way it sounds!"

Asami beamed again, "You do?"

Korra nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad you're feeling better to accept that we're together."

"Well, being here where no one cares that we're together helps."

"I agree with that."

"Korra Sato…" She repeated. She really loved the way it sounded.

"We really can't do anything to make it official… At least not yet…"

"Would that be too soon?"

"What?"

"Taking your name?"

Asami shrugged, "We can just leave it for right now and let it be between us."

"I suppose... "

"You sound disappointed."

"A little…"

"You really have changed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Asami smiled, "Not at all, Girlfriend Korra Sato."

Korra _Sato_ beamed. Even if it was just between them, it was enough for right now.

There was a knock on the glass and the Satos looked at the Yuma. She held up five fingers then tapped at her watch. The girls nodded.

"I guess we're going to have to finish up…" Korra said sadly.

"I guess so…"

"I wish we had longer than forty-five minutes…"

"So do I. But that's the price we have to pay for you getting better."

Korra nodded but she still felt bad.

Asami used her hand to lift up Korra's chin, "Hey, chin up. This was the best and only option we had."

"I know that. I still feel bad that I got to that point where this became necessary."

"Don't be."

"Bu-!"

"Don't be," Asami repeated, "I was at that point, too. Remember?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah."

"Everyone needs help. Even the Avatar."

Korra sighed as Asami put her hand on Korra's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Korra closed her eyes and enjoyed Asami rubbing her cheek until Yuma came in to tell them that it was time. Both girls nodded sadly and Asami, again, wheeled Korra. This time out of the room and in front of the activity room.

Asami kissed Korra's forehead and said, "See you Friday, Girlfriend Korra Sato."

Korra beamed, "See you Friday, Girlfriend Asami Sato."

Yuma led Asami back out of the unit while Korra stared at the door. She wheeled herself back into the activity room where Lee was shuffling cards. He looked up at her and smiled, "I told you she'd come, _ori'vod_."

Korra nodded, "That you did."

"You look better than I have ever seen you."

"I feel better, as usual, because of her."

"I'm glad." He gestured to the table, "Care to try and finish our game?"

"Of course."

They managed to at least finish one game where Korra won the next match twenty-seventeen. Lee won the last match when Korra went over and didn't have any cards high enough to bring her down. The score for the last match was twenty-five-fifteen. Korra had gotten a ten at fifteen and she didn't have a five or a six to bring her down. Lee said that the game usually has the cards either positive or negative with a few that can change between them. But those cards are very expensive. So he made the rule for now that the cards could be either.

Just as they finished the game, they went outside at four-forty-five to enjoy the sun. At five-thirty, they had dinner and then from six-fifteen to nine they did nothing. Eight-thirty was meds and at nine, they got a snack before most of them showered and lights out was at ten.

It was finally Friday, the day Korra was waiting impatiently for. And now she kept looking at the clock above the nurse's station and waited for Yuma to come in with Asami. It finally went to four and Jusome chuckled at her, "Staring at the clock and the door won't make them come in any faster."

Korra glared at him, "I know that!" She said sharper than she meant, "Sorry… This is the day I've been waiting for and the time just keeps getting slower and slower."

Jusome nodded, "That's what happens when you stare at the clock since six."

"I wasn't looking at it for groups and meals!" Korra protested.

Jusome laughed, "Only because you were forced to!"

"He's right, _ori'vod_."

Korra looked at Lee who was leaning against the doorway of the activity room, "I don't need to be hassled by both of you right now."

"I'm merely stating the obvious," Jusome said.

Korra heard keys go into the door to the unit and it opened to reveal Yuma and Asami. Korra forced herself to wait to go over to her, "Hi, Korra!" said Asami.

Korra beamed, "Hi!"

Yuma opened up the same room they were in on Wednesday and Asami wheeled Korra in again. Asami thanked Yuma before she closed the door. Asami looked at Korra after she took her hand, "You look a lot better."

"I feel better, too."

"I don't see the dark circles under your eyes or the sadness _in_ your eyes."

Korra nodded, "How have you been?"

"Better than last time."

"Same."

"Did you manage to talk to the doctor about your night terrors?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"That there aren't really medications for it. I'd have to go to therapy to find tools to help with them."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me, too. Though, I should be out tomorrow."

Asami beamed, "That's great!"

Korra nodded, "Yeah. I talked with Doctor A and Etherno and we agreed that it would be best for me to leave."

"Do you know what time?"

"I think around lunch at noon."

"Well, I'll be here at noon then."

"What have you been up to?"

"I've been researching as much as I can about Bipolar, Major Depressive and PTSD."

"I should read those as well…"

"I made sure to keep them in our room."

"'Our' room?"

Asami nodded, "Yeah. In the Palace."

"We have a room there?!"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you last time. Zuko gave me a room for us to stay in whenever we want it or need it."

Korra smiled, "That sounds nice."

Asami smiled back, "It is."

Korra remembered something, "What happened with Tenzin?"

"He's been very worried about you. He keeps asking Izumi and Iroh how you are and when you'll come back."

"He never mentions you?"

"No. Not even the first time apparently. That was Izumi just guessing to include me."

Korra frowned, "That's insulting…"

Asami shrugged, "It is what it is."

"Do you know how Naga is?"

"He said she misses you. That's one of the other reasons he wants you back."

Korra nodded, "I miss her, too." Korra grinned, "She's going to be _so _jealous of you!"

Asami smiled, "Well, now she has to share you!"

"That she will… Has Mako or Bolin reached out?"

Asami shook her head, "No."

"Has _anyone_ besides Tenzin tried to contact us?"

"No."

"Such good friends _they_ are..."

"They could be with Tenzin and since he's Tenzin, he can talk to the Fire Lord and General Iroh. I doubt Izumi would even talk to them."

"Iroh might."

"Yeah."

"How is Iroh by the way?"

"We've been talking. He and Zuko have helped me through this."

Korra nodded, "I guess I'll thank them when I get out."

"And I'll thank Lee before I go. You'll just have to point him out to me."

Korra huffed a laugh, "He's very hard to miss. Big, silver-haired muscled dude that looks like he's seen too many things."

"Okay. Oh! I meant to ask last time. How's your leg?"

"It would be better if I didn't try and get up to punch someone."

"Why would you punch someone?"

"She was insulting me and Lee."

Asami nodded, "Oh… very dumb thing to do around you."

Korra gave her a lopsided grin, "Very."

"Did you get into trouble?"

"No. Lee stopped me from landing anything. And we were both told to back off and we'd be watched more. But she left yesterday. So I think I'm good now."

"What's her name?"

Korra was unsure to tell Asami.

Asami frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… her name is… i-is K-Kame…"

Asami gasped and looked sick.

"It's okay! It wasn't her! She was in her thirties! I made sure to check! If she was the same person, I would've told Lee and he'd make sure she wasn't an issue for any of us."

Asami took deep breaths, "Th-thank you for checking."

"I would've hurt her if she was. Even before meeting Lee, she was an _ori'shabuir_."

Asami actually laughed which made Korra's heart lift, "I would assume that's a major insult."

"It's... worse than most insults in this language." Asami opened her mouth and Korra had an idea what she was going to say considering the look on her face, "No. Nothing's worse than what that _ori'shabuir _called you…"

Asami laughed again, "I like him being called that."

Korra smiled, "Is that what you figured out you want me to call him?"

Asami smiled at Korra, "Sure." Asami frowned in thought, "What's the word for sweetheart?"

"There's '_riduur_' that means partner, spouse or husband or wife."

"All that for one word? Even the gender difference?"

Korra nodded, "The _Mando'ade_ don't really care what gender you are, what you look like or anything as trivial as that. They care about who _you_ are."

Asami nodded, impressed, "I wish I was a part of _that _culture…"

"Me too." Korra remembered the word she was looking for, "So, the word is _cyar'ika_. It means darling, beloved or sweetheart. You combine that with '_ner_' which means 'my' and then you add that phrase I said to you the other day and it's '_Ni kar'taly gar darasuum_, _ner cyar'ika_.' When it's translated, it's really romantic, 'I love you forever, my beloved.'"

Korra saw Asami blush and she felt her own cheeks heating up fast, "I really wish I could kiss you here..."

Korra nodded their pain, "I know."

Yuma knocked on the window and showed five minutes left. Both nodded.

Asami looked at Korra, "One other thing, what's the word for 'thank you' so I can tell Lee that?"

Korra thought about it, "Um… I think the better version is, '_vor entye_' it literally means, 'I accept a debt.'"

Asami smiled, "That works. Can I put in something like that word for 'forever?'"

Korra thought about it, "I _think_ so… I think it would be at the end. So, you could say, '_vor entye, par darasuum._' It roughly means 'I accept a debt, forever.' or it could mean, 'Thank you, for everything. '_Par_' means 'for' so if you want the first one, then remove '_par_' from it."

Asami seemed very impressed, "You picked it up very fast."

Korra shrugged, "It's not like it's a hard language. And I had a lot of time on my hands."

Asami looked shocked, "A _humble_ Korra?! Who are you and what have you done to Korra?!"

Korra smiled, "But I'm not Korra anymore. I'm Korra Sato."

Asami beamed, "I like the way that sounds, too."

Yuma opened the door, "Sorry, guys. It's time."

The Satos looked at her, "It's fine." Korra said, "We just finished up."

"I doubt that." She replied with a smirk.

"Well, we finished the _current_ conversation."

Yuma nodded, "Well, you guys will have plenty of time tomorrow and the rest of your lives."

Asami wheeled Korra out and in front of the activity room again. Korra pointed at Lee, "See? Big, silver-haired guy."

Asami nodded. Lee stood up from the table he was shuffling cards at and walked over to them. He bowed his head at Asami, "_Su'cuy_."

Asami looked at Korra, uncertain, "He said hi."

Asami nodded her head, "_Su'cuy_." She repeated to him. He seemed impressed, "_Vor entye, darasuum_. _Par ner cyar'ika_."

Lee smiled and nodded, "_Ba'gedet'ye_… uh… You're both welcome. She saved my life, too."

Asami smiled, "That's my Korra for you! Saving people when they need it."

Yuma cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. Asami? It's time to go."

Asami nodded and looked at Korra, "_Ni kar'taly gar darasuum_, _ner cyar'ika_."

Korra smiled, "_Ni kar'taly gar darasuum_, _ner cyar'ika_."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Korra watched Yuma open the door to the unit and leave with Asami, "She's a helluva girl." Lee said approvingly.

Korra smiled, "That she is."

Korra was eating lunch the next day when Zhang came in and said, "Korra?" She looked up at him, "Everything's ready for you. You just need to get your things from the room and you're out."

Korra smiled, "Okay, can I finish lunch first?"

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

Korra finished her ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus-root salad as fast as she could and said to Lee, "Goodbye, _ner oir'vod_.

"_Ret'urcye mhi_, _ner ori'vod_."

Korra hadn't heard that one before, "What's that mean?"

"'Maybe we'll meet again, my best friend.'"

Korra smiled, "I hope we meet again too, _ner ori'vod_."

Korra put her dishes where they went and followed Zhang back into the unit to get her things. After she finished, they went out of the unit and back to a door near the cafeteria. He unlocked it and then opened it to reveal Asami to Korra.

Both smiled at each other, "_Su'cuy_, _ner cyar'ika_." Korra said.

"Hi, Korra!" Asami offered a hand, "Need help?"

"If you could just wheel me."

Asami nodded.

"I'll get the doors for you," Zhang said.

He opened the doors and Asami wheeled Korra out of the hospital. Korra took in a breath of fresh air at a new start for her and Asami.

**Lee will return... ...In Avengers 42069... ...AKA... ...Next chapter... ...Maybe... ...Hopefully... ...I don't know... I told you guys this chapter just kept going. What did you guys think of Lee? I hope you liked him, cause I did and he's coming back. I had a lot of fun researching ****_Mando'a_**** for this one. But no, this won't become as bad a mess as my other story with all the crossovers. I just have plans for seven characters coming in from Star Wars. Two are duplicates, one is Lee and another won't be in for a while. I mean like chapter forty or fifty while. Maybe like chapter a hundred, by the way, I'm going... but anyways, I hope you guys don't mind this new and sudden addition. Everyone was planned to be in this story very early. But, then again, this story has gone through some major, ****_MAJOR_**** changes since I first thought it up some two or three years ago. But these characters are... well... I think I'll not spoil anything... Ta Ta now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's my gift you all of you for Pride Month. A happy little Korrasami chapter. This isn't just a filler chapter full of fluff... well... not _all_ of it is... I tried to make this as cute and romancy as possible. All the while moving the plot forward. I really wanted to write this and put it out this month and I'm glad I did. As always, please review for constructive criticism, and enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Asami wheeled Korra past the guards and into the palace, "Wow…" Korra said, "They just let you go in and out like that?"

Asami smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm like an honorary member now."

Korra nodded while Asami wheeled her through the halls of the palace. Asami took Korra to the door of their room. After Asami opened it, Korra looked around, "Wow…" She said again.

"Like it?"

Korra nodded, "Very much."

"I tried to tidy up for you."

Korra laughed, "_You_?! Messy?!"

Asami wheeled Korra to the bed. Korra sat on it while Asami put the wheelchair in a corner of the room.

Korra looked around like something was wrong, "What's wrong?" Asami asked.

She looked at Asami, "It's… it's just… so… _quiet_…"

Asami nodded, "Even at night, there's still a buzz of noise, right?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah."

Asami held out her hand, "Come on. I want to take you somewhere."

Korra looked at the wheelchair then back at Asami, "Where are we going?"

"To an area that helped me."

Korra took Asami's hand and stood, "I expected it to hurt more…" Korra commented.

Asami smiled, "I've just got the magic touch."

Korra smirked, "That you do."

They held hands while Asami led her to the small pond Iroh had led her to all those days ago. They heard birds chirping, turtle-ducks quacking and the sound of running water from the pond and the fountain, "What do you think?"

Korra looked around and smiled, "I like it a lot." Her gaze went to Asami, "I like _you _a lot, too…"

Asami smiled, "I'd say you're passable."

Korra laughed, "Oh, you love me!"

"That I do."

Asami pulled Korra closer, "Yes…?" Korra asked seductively.

"Nothing. I just wanted you closer."

Korra beamed, "I really missed you..."

Asami put her head on the shorter woman's shoulder, "So did I…"

Asami closed her eyes when Korra put her head on Asami's, "I love you, Miss Sato…"

Asami smiled, "I love you, too… Miss _Sato_."

Asami could feel Korra's smile.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that until someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned around and looked at Zuko, "I figured I'd find you two here."

"Why is that?" Korra asked.

"Because Asami is here a lot and I figured she would want to bring you here."

Asami felt her cheeks heat up, "Did you need something, Zuko?" She asked.

"Just to say 'hello' and to see how Korra's doing."

The Satos nodded, "Well, I'm doing a lot better." Korra said, "Thanks to you guys. Thank you. For everything. For helping Asami. For helping me. For letting us have a room here. Everything. Thank you."

Zuko smiled and bowed his head, "You're welcome. I was happy to do it. I'm sure Izumi and Iroh would say the same thing."

"Where is Iroh, by the way?" Asami asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm afraid. If I see him, I can point him your way."

"That'll be good. Thank you."

Zuko bowed his head, "I'll leave you two alone so you can have your moment."

The girls bowed their heads and watched as he walked away. Korra looked at Asami, "What do you want to see Iroh about?"

"So you can thank him like you said you wanted to. And for me to thank him again for being there."

Korra nodded, "Want to sit and talk?"

"Sure."

They went over to the tree by the pond and sat under it. Asami put her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra played with Asami's fingers while they caught each other up on what they did the past week. Korra told Asami about Lee and Kame and Asami told Korra about the notes Zuko showed her. They both wondered if they were the 'twin flames' Iroh and Aang talked about. They both hoped so. But if not, soulmates or _runi'vod_ as Lee called them, would work, too.

"Do you know who 'Luke Skywalker' is?" Korra asked Asami.

She shook her head, "No. Why?"

"Because I had a vision about him…"

"An Avatar vision?"

"I don't know. Roku said that Aang had met someone who said that he looked like the person I saw."

Asami chuckled, "Very convoluted…"

"Very." Korra agreed, "I was wondering, did you have a vision, too?"

Asami thought about it, "I don't know."

"It might've happened Monday after we parted."

"Oh, yeah! I remember! I…" Asami remembered why she got there and wasn't sure if Korra wanted to hear it.

"What? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Korra.

"I… It's just that… I got there because I was crying about everything… About you, me, my… my…"

"That _ori'shabuir_?"

Asami laughed, "Yeah… him... I just broke down. Everything was too much without you."

Korra squeezed Asami's hands then kissed them, "I broke down too around that same time for similar reasons…"

Asami huffed a laugh, "Look at us. Two hyper-emotional little girls…"

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm confused…"

Korra kissed Asami's hands again, "So what if we're two hyper-emotional little girls?"

Asami shrugged.

"Exactly."

"It's just not how I was raised."

"Neither was I."

Asami nodded, "You really have changed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Asami closed her eyes and sighed, "Not at all, Miss Sato…" She could stay like this forever.

"Asami?"

"Mnhm?"

"I'm sorry. For hurting you…"

"You didn't hurt me."

"But I did. When I tried to jump and when I cut myself."

Asami patted Korra's hand, "It's in the past. All that matters is that you're here now. And you're getting better."

"I'm still sorry."

Asami opened her eyes and picked up her head off of Korra's shoulder to look at her, "I forgive you. Okay? Even if you did hurt me, I forgive you."

"Th-thank you. I… I needed to hear that…"

Asami frowned, "Why?" Korra looked at her, "I mean, what happened to bring that up?"

"It's from one of my night terrors…"

Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly to breathe away the pain she felt knowing what Korra goes through. Even every night, "What happens in them?"

Korra described her dream. Where Asami was being held by her father and Amon and tortured. Then the new part where Mako and Bolin come in to hold her down. After she described it, Asami could tell Korra was trying to keep tears in.

Asami hugged her tightly, "_I'm_ sorry, you have to go through this every night." She whispered in Korra's ear.

"Not every night…"

"Just most nights?"

Korra nodded, "They were getting better when we were together."

"Hopefully they will get better again."

"I hope so. I… I _fear_ sleep anymore..."

"I'm sorry. Did they give you any help while in there for them?"

"Not much."

"What _did_ they give?"

"Try and find the time when it happens and wake me up before they happen…"

Asami nodded, "I can do that."

Korra pulled away from the hug to look at Asami, "You don't-!"

"Yes. I do. I love you. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"You would do the same for me."

"I would."

"Would telling Mako and Bolin about us help somewhat?"

"How would that help?"

"By showing you that they're on our side."

Korra nodded, "Maybe that would help."

"Or we can tell Tenzin."

"Let's… let's just start with Mako and Bolin."

"I can go ask Zuko if we can contact them. Or even if Iroh can contact them."

"If you could, please."

Asami smiled, "Anything to help you."

Korra smiled back, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can… can I kiss you?"

Asami beamed, "I've been waiting for it for days."

Korra smiled and kissed Asami. It was slow. Filled with love and pain.

"I… I missed that…" Korra said after they separated.

"So did I." Asami looked into those beautiful cyan eyes of hers and fell in love with her all over again, "You… you really are beautiful…"

Asami saw Korra blush, "So are you…"

"I'd say you take the cake."

"And I'd say you look better."

Asami smiled, "We'll just agree to disagree."

Korra smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go find Zuko?"

Korra nodded.

Asami pecked Korra on the lips and stood. She looked down at a stunned Avatar and laughed, "Come on, silly."

Korra took her outstretched hand and stood, "Do you know if a doctor is around?"

"Probably. Why?"

"I think I need to get the stitches removed."

"We'll ask Zuko that when we see him."

Korra nodded. Asami took her hand and led her to the small dining room to where Zuko usually is. They saw him sipping tea with his eyes closed, "Zuko?" Asami asked.

"Hm…?" He opened his eyes, "Ah! Welcome, Korra! What can I do for you two?"

"Can we use the radio to contact Mako and Bolin?"

"I would say yes. But that would be up to Izumi or Iroh."

"Where can we find them?"

"I found out that Iroh is at the naval docks and Izumi is probably still in her throne room."

Asami nodded, "Can we wait for them here?"

"Of course! Take a seat, take a seat! Want some ginseng tea? It always was Uncle's favorite."

Asami sat in the chair she usually sat in while Korra, unknowingly, sat in Uncle Iroh's chair.

Zuko smiled sadly at her, "What's wrong, Zuko?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just an old man's sadness at those who are gone…"

"Do you need her to move?" Asami asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It's fine. It needed to be done."

"What? What's wrong?" Korra asked, confused.

"That was his Uncle's seat. No one has sat in it since he passed."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Korra." Zuko said, "Like I said, it needed to be done."

Korra nodded, "Yes," She said, "I'd love some tea."

"I'd love some, too," said Asami.

Zuko took one of the many cups on the table and poured them some tea, "To Uncle," He said, "The finest man I ever knew."

"To Uncle." the Satos said.

They each sipped their tea in silence until Zuko said in a sad and remembrance tone, "Twenty years to the day. Two decades I've been without his guidance…"

"I'm glad we could be here with you," said Korra.

He smiled in a way Asami wished she would never know, "Yes. Thank you. Izumi and Iroh should be back for dinner. They know this day. We usually have a nice simple dinner today. I would like you two to join us."

"We'd be honored," Korra said and Asami nodded.

Zuko smiled and bowed his head, "Thank you."

They sat there in silence while they drank their tea. One of the staff came in and apologized. He said that Etherno was here to see Korra.

The Satos apologized to Zuko that they had to leave. But Zuko said that mental health was more important. They followed the staff member out of the room and into Korra and Asami's room. The man said he would get Etherno. They both nodded and waited on the bed.

A knock came at the door and Asami called for him to enter. Etherno came in with a clipboard and a pen, "We meet again, Korra."

"_Haar'chak_! I thought I could escape you!"

They all laughed while he pulled up a chair from the desk. Korra squeezed tighter on Asami's hand, "How have you been?" He asked Korra.

"I've been good."

He looked at Asami, "How has she been? From your perspective?"

"She's been better than I've seen her in weeks."

Etherno nodded, "Good, good." He wrote that down. He looked back at Korra, "Any sign of the depression coming back?"

"Only a little."

He wrote that down, "How so?"

"I was feeling down about something in my dreams that me and Asami talked about. I'm feeling better now."

"What was making you down?"

"I still felt like I failed Asami and was guilty about hurting her by doing those things to myself."

"Do you still feel that way?"  
"Not as badly, no."

"What changed that?"

"Asami saying that she forgives me for hurting her."

Etherno wrote that down, "Any sign of the mania?"

The Satos looked at each other, "Not that I've noticed." Korra said.

"Maybe just happiness and joy. But nothing extreme." Asami added.

He nodded and wrote on the paper, "Good, good." He looked up at them, "I'm going to do daily check-ins until you leave, if that's alright."

Korra nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

"Good." Etherno stood, "I think you're doing well, Korra. As long as you take your meds as prescribed, I think it'll turn out okay. At least until you have to change meds."

"Why would I have to do that if these are working?"

Asami looked at Korra, "Because your body might get used to them or change or any number of things that would make the meds not work."

Korra and Etherno nodded, "What she said." He said when Korra looked at him, "I'll go get the psychiatrist for you to talk about meds, if you want."

"I thought you _were_ a psychiatrist?" Asami asked.

"No. I'm a therapist. A psychologist. I'm the talker and can't give out meds. Doc A is the one who gives out psych meds."

"Is she coming here?" Korra asked.

Etherno nodded, "And I think after that is someone to look at your leg."

Korra groaned, "A full day of doctors… Fun…"

"This is going to be the rest of our lives, Korra," Asami said.

Korra sighed, "Yeah…"

"I'll go get Doc A, if you're ready," Etherno said.

"Might as well get this over with as fast as possible…"

He nodded and left the room and they waited a few minutes until there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Asami called. An older woman with reddish hair that was mostly gray and gray eyes came in. She was wearing a white lab coat and she held a clipboard like Etherno.

"Hello again, Korra." the woman said.

"Hi, Abba."

Abba took a seat in the chair Etherno was in, "And I assume you're Asami?"

She nodded.

"Korra said wonderful things about you."

Asami smiled and looked at a blushing Korra who was rubbing the back of her neck, "I bet she did."

"She was lost without you."

"And I am without her."

Abba nodded and looked at Korra, "How have you been doing since yesterday?"

"I've been doing good."

"Good. Do we need to increase anything?"

Korra seemed to think about it, "Can the Latuda go up?"

"It can go up to one-hundred and twenty milligrams."

"Can that go up to sixty?"

Abba nodded, "Of course. Is the depression still an issue?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah."

"The Trintellix is at the max at twenty. We can try putting the ginseng at two-thousand and we can put the ginkgo at two-forty."

"That sounds good."

"I'd say we leave everything as is after that until we see after two weeks, okay?"

Korra nodded, "Okay."

"Good. I'll let the outpatient pharmacy at Fire Lily Point know to fill them so you can pick them up."

"Okay. Thank you."

Abba stood, "I'll go and get this done for you as fast as I can and you should be able to pick them up within an hour."

"Thank you."

Asami nodded and shook Doctor Abba's hand, "Thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome. I hope I don't have to see you anytime soon."

Korra smiled, "Me, too!"

Abba left the room and Korra put her head on Asami's shoulder and sighed, "Rough day?" Asami asked.

Asami saw Korra close her eyes and smile, "You don't know the half of it…"

"Well, tell me, Miss Sato."

"Well, I got to meet with this amazing person called Asami Sato…"

Asami smiled and nodded, "Do go on. I don't believe I've heard of this person."

Korra chuckled, "Well, she's got this amazing personality that wants nothing more than to help people Specifically me."

Asami nodded, "I also met someone like that…"

"And who would that be, Miss Sato?"

"Why, it would be the Avatar! Korra Sato!"

Korra feigned surprise with her eyes still closed, "Wow! You got to meet the Avatar?!"

"Yup!"

"What's she like?"

"She's like this 'Asami Sato' person. She's got an amazing personality that wants nothing more than to help the world."

Korra sighed, "She sounds amazing…"

"She is. But she lives in an uncaring world that wants nothing but to hurt her."

"Doesn't sound fair…"

"It isn't. But she has this amazing girlfriend, if I do say so myself, that is the same person you met, Asami Sato. And she will be at her side for the rest of eternity."

"I wish I had that…"

Asami grinned and kissed Korra, "You do and you always will."

Korra opened her eyes and beamed, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Korra's cheeks turned red, "Why did we even start that?"

Asami shrugged, "I thought it was fun."

"It _was_ fun. But… why did we start it?"

A knock came from the door, "No idea." Asami finished, "Come in!" She called.

Asami first thought that someone from the Ember Island Players came in if it weren't for the doctor's coat he was wearing that had his name sewn in red on his left breast. And then there was the fact that he was carrying a light blue medical bag. He had bright blue eyes that, in Asami's opinion, didn't look at _all_ like Korra's. He also had tan skin in a similar color to Korra's and he had bright blonde hair.

He smiled and showed his pearly whites, "Hello, Avatar Korra," He said in a deep voice, "I am the head healer and surgeon of Fire Lily Emergency Hospital. The hospital that you first stayed in." He reached out his hand to Korra and she shook it, "My name is Doctor Blackwood. I'm here to look at your leg and then remove your stitches." He reached his hand out to Asami and she shook his hand. He had a very strong grip.

"It-it's n-nice to meet you, D-doctor." Korra stuttered.

Asami squeezed her hand and Korra squeezed back.

Blackwood put his bag on the desk and pulled the chair closer to Korra, "If you could put your leg on the chair and roll up your pant leg, please, I'll try and finish this fast so it's not as painful."

Korra did what she was asked with Asami's help while Blackwood put gloves on. He kneeled next to the chair and looked at her leg, "I don't see any sign of infection…" Asami could tell Korra was embarrassed and ashamed to have someone looking at her marks again. All Asami could do was squeeze her hand to get Korra's attention and then smile at her and mouth, 'I love you' Korra beamed, "... I think it's safe to take out the stitches…" Blackwood said to bring them back into the moment.

"Will it hurt her?" Asami asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes."

"I've had stitches before, Asami." Korra said, "I know what to expect." A thought came into Asami's head that she didn't like, "What?"

Asami shook her head, "It can wait."

Korra nodded, "Ready whenever you are." She said to the doctor.

Blackwood took out the stitches one-by-one. Asami saw Korra's face filled with pain during the whole thing. She could tell Korra was trying to not squeeze too hard on her hand to not hurt Asami. After a few painful minutes of watching Korra, the doctor finished and cleaned the small amount of blood from her leg, "It'll be sore for the rest of the day." He said.

Korra took her leg off of the chair and rolled her pant leg back down, "Is… is there anything else…?" She panted.

It seemed like it took more out of Korra then she let on, "No…" The Satos began to nod, "Unless…"

Asami raised an eyebrow at that, "'Unless' what?" Asami asked, suspicious.

"Unless you want me to remove your scars." He directed at Korra.

That surprised both of them, "You… you can do that?" Korra asked.

"Of course! It's rather simple."

"What's the catch?" Asami asked.

"There is none."

Korra seemed to think about it. Asami looked at Blackwood, "Can you give us a minute to talk this over?"

He looked at his watch, "I'm afraid I have to leave soon. So no."

"Then how do you plan on removing her scars?"

"I can make time."

"Then make time for us to talk it over."

He ignored her and looked at Korra, "Yes or no?"

Korra looked up at him, "No."

Both of them were surprised at that, "No? This is a one time offer. Think about it, you don't have to be ashamed of what you look like any-!"

"No." Korra repeated, "Thank you for removing my stitches. Now, if there's nothing else, leave."

Blackwood straitened, "I'll take my leave then." He grabbed his bag and left.

Asami looked at Korra, "You okay?"

Korra smiled, "Of course."

"Do you mind if I ask why you said no? Don't get me wrong, I agree with you, but… why?"

"Because I don't need to be ashamed of them."

"You looked embarrassed and ashamed when he was looking at your leg."

"That was because I didn't like him. And… something else I'm not sure of..."

Asami nodded and kissed Korra, "I'm very proud of you, Miss Sato." Asami said after they parted.

"Would you have said no if you were in my position?"

"I did say no."

"When you… did your…" Korra trailed off.

Asami nodded, "Yeah…"

"What was it you wanted to say earlier?"

"Do… do you know what… Did _you_ put stitches in yourself?"

"No. That was when I was training and I would get banged up. Mainly because I kept telling them to go at me harder."

"That sounds like you were trying to self-harm but have someone else do it."

Korra nodded, "Yeah. It seems like it, huh?"

Asami smiled and nodded sadly.

"I never even thought about it like that until just now..."

"Depression and self-harm can be very sneaky and cruel that way."

"I guess…"

Asami stood and pulled Korra to her feet, "Come on, let's get back to Zuko."

It did indeed seem like Korra's leg was sensitive. She had to sit back down because of the pain, "I really hate to have to use the wheelchair again…"

"No one will judge you here."

"I will…"

Asami had a thought cross her mind that made her blush.

Korra looked up at her, "What?"

"I could carry you..."

Korra blushed as well, "You… you sure?"

"Or you could sit in my lap in the wheelchair…"

Asami didn't think hers or Korra's faces could get any redder, "I… I kinda like the thought of you carrying me…"

Asami smiled and opened up her arms, "Then come here, my damsel!"

Korra grinned and Asami picked her up bridal style. Korra put her head on Asami's chest and sighed, "I like my white knight. She's comfy…"

"You will just have to open doors for us."

"I can do that, milady."

Asami grinned, "Anything for you, milady."

"I love you," Korra sighed.

"I love you, too."

Asami carried Korra out of the room while she opened the door for them. The staff that were wandering the halls merely smiled at them and continued walking, "I told you it would be fine." Asami said to Korra.

"That you did."

They went into the small dining room where Zuko was still sitting. He smiled up at them when they entered, "Tied the knot already?" He teased.

"Well… she already took my name…" Asami said while Korra tried not to look embarrassed.

"'Korra Sato'… Seems like it fits." He said.

"That's what I thought," Korra said after Asami put her in a chair.

"Do you still want to use the radio?" Zuko asked them.

The Satos looked at each other, "I think it can wait. If you're okay with it, Korra?"

She nodded and looked at Zuko, "You need us more." Zuko smiled and before he could say anything, "It's the least we can do to repay you."

He bowed his head, "I thank you. Would one like a game of Pai Sho while we wait?"

The girls looked at each other again, "You go first, Korra. I'll play after you lose."

Zuko laughed while Korra glared at Asami, "Fine! You owe me a kiss if I win!"

Asami grinned, "And you owe me a kiss if you lose."

"Deal."

They looked back at Zuko who was shaking his head and chuckling, "You two are very cute."

Both of the Satos were red and Korra was rubbing the back of her neck, "I just hope everyone else has the same opinion as you guys..."

Zuko smiled and nodded sadly, "I hope that for you too. Would you two care for some more tea?"

"How can you drink this stuff all day and not have to go to the bathroom every minute?" Korra asked.

Zuko smiled fondly, "Decades of practice from the tea master himself…"

"Is it still ginseng?" Asami asked.

Zuko nodded, "It's almost gone," He said sadly, "and I was thinking of making Uncle's other favorite."

"Jasmine." The Satos said at the same time. They both looked at one another and smiled.

"Indeed…" Zuko said as he sipped his tea, "There is actually a Jasmine Dragon in the city here."

Both girls were surprised at that, "Did he set it up here?" Korra asked while Zuko poured them the last of the tea.

"Yes. At my suggestion. Since he would be going from here and Ba Sing Se a lot, I asked him if he would set up a shop here. It's been nice to go there every once in a while to remember him."

Asami had a thought come in her head, "Would we be able to get in there tomorrow?" She asked.

"I can't see why not."

Asami nodded and looked at Korra. Asami blushed from the thought, "Would you like to go out on a date with me to the Jasmine Dragon tomorrow?"

Korra beamed, "You beat me to it. I'd love to, Miss Sato."

Asami beamed with her, "It'll be our first date."

Korra nodded, "Seems very late to have a first date, huh?"

Asami shrugged, "We've been busy."

"Yeah."

Korra held her hand out and Asami grabbed it, "I will go and get some more tea." Zuko said.

They watched him as he stood and went into the small kitchen. Asami helped Korra set up the Pai Sho board since they only had one hand each. Zuko came back with a fresh pot of tea and new cups for each of them. The Satos drank their remaining tea and Zuko poured them some Jasmine.

Asami watched the first game go about as expected. Zuko beat Korra easily and Korra had to kiss Asami while Zuko set up the board for a new match. Korra insisted on a new bet with Asami. Asami said it was just so Korra could kiss her again. To which Korra merely blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. Korra looked at her with big eyes and Asami relented. There was no way she would pass up an opportunity to kiss Korra. Even if it was in front of someone. The bet was the same as last time.

Asami thought she put up a good fight against Zuko. But… he was Zuko after all and he was trained in the ways of Pai Sho by the master. Asami heard footsteps just as she went to kiss Korra.

"Oh." They all looked at the entrance, "Did I come in at a bad time?" Iroh asked.

The Satos were both blushing madly while Zuko just chuckled and said, "Not at all. Come, sit."

"Sorry, I'm late." Iroh said as he sat in his chair, "I was…" He glanced at Korra and Asami, "I was making sure there was no threat to our special project from the Equalists."

Zuko nodded, "Good, good."

Korra and Asami were both suspicious and Korra was the one to speak up, "What project?"

"One that could've turned the tide in the war for Republic City to the Equalists."

"That's not ominous at all…" Korra said and Asami agreed.

Zuko sat back in his chair and stroked his beard while he looked like he was thinking, "How good are you with your father's technology, Asami?"

Asami flinched and felt a squeeze in her hand, "I… I'd say I'm pretty good at it. Why?"

Zuko sat forward, "Would you be interested in working with our engineers?"

Asami frowned, "With what?"

"With a peace-keeping project."

"Shouldn't Korra help with this too?"

Zuko sighed, "I… I don't mean to insult you, Korra, but are you ready to continue with your Avatar duties yet? And please, be honest. I won't mind either way."

Korra seemed to think about it, "I… I don't know."

Zuko nodded. He looked at Asami, "Would you be okay withholding information from her until she's ready?"

"No." Was Asami's immediate answer.

"What type of information would she have to withhold from me?"

"Most everything she would be working on."

"No." Asami said again, "If she can't know about it, then no."

"What if I told you that I co-ordered the project with Aang? And that Sokka and Toph had worked on it?"

"Does Tenzin know about this?" Korra asked.

"No. Unless he stays in office."

"Who does know about this?" Asami asked.

"Not many leaders who are still alive, sadly."

"Does Katara?" Korra asked.

"Yes."

Korra looked at Asami, "If Team Avatar set it up, then it can't be wrong."

Asami sighed, "I don't want to lie to you."

"Then I won't ask. I trust you. I trust Aang. I trust Team Avatar."

Asami looked at Zuko, "How long will I have to hide this?"

"I would say a month or two. She looks like she's getting better by the minute."

Asami nodded and looked at Korra, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I trust your judgment."

Asami looked back at Zuko, "Fine. I'll help."

Zuko nodded, "We will get everything set up before you leave." Zuko looked up at the large clock in the side of the room, "But enough with business." He looked at Iroh, "How has your day been?"

"It's been good apart from business."  
"Good, good," Zuko said as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea.

"I found some people that will come in later after dinner for some…" He seemed to be struggling to find the right word, "Entertainment? Remembrance? Both? I don't know. But I looked for people at the base for today."

"Thank you," Zuko said with a bow of his head.

Iroh flashed a smile, "You're welcome, Grandad."

Zuko sat forward and offered a cup to Iroh, "Would you like some Jasmine tea? We finished the ginseng."

Iroh nodded, "I would love some."

As Zuko was pouring Iroh's tea, more footsteps came from the hall. Asami looked at the door and saw Izumi. Zuko looked up after he finished pouring, "Ah, Izumi! Perfect timing! Would you like some Jasmine to help calm the nerves?"

Asami saw Izumi smile, "Of course."

She sat in her chair while Zuko poured her tea, "Thank you, Dad." She said.

Zuko smiled, "How was your day?"

"Busy, as usual."

Zuko nodded, "I hope not too stressful though."

Izumi shook her head, "You taught me well."

Asami looked at Korra. She seemed uncomfortable, "What's wrong, Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra looked at Asami, "It's nothing." Asami gave her a stare, "Okay. It's nothing that we have to talk about now."

Asami nodded, "Later, then."

Korra nodded.

"How have you been, Korra?" Izumi asked.

"Better. Thank you for helping me… for helping us." Korra looked at Iroh, "Thank you for being there for her."

Iroh raised his cup, "It was a pleasure, Miss K-!"

"Sato." Korra interrupted. Even _she_ seemed surprised she said something, "I-I-I like the name of Korra Sato."

Asami saw Zuko smile behind his cup. Iroh nodded like nothing happened, "It was a pleasure to help you both, Miss Satos."

It sounded weird coming from someone else. But at the same time, it sounded… _right_.

Izumi nodded, "I'm sorry, I treated you the way I did when we first met. You're welcome for the help, Miss _Sato_."

Korra smiled.

"I did mean to mention to you, Korra, that your meds are ready for you at the outpatient pharmacy." Izumi said, "I was told by Doctor Abba."

Korra nodded and looked at Zuko, "Is it alright if we go and get them?"

"Of course! Dinner still needs to be made. You two should have plenty of time."

Korra nodded and looked at Asami, "Care to go?"

Asami smiled, "Can you walk?"

"It's been long enough." Korra nodded.

"Then let's go."

Asami stood with Korra, "We'll be back soon." Korra said to the royal family.

They all nodded and the Satos walked out of the small dining room and through the halls to where they came in. The guards saluted them and opened the gate. Korra still seemed in awe of that. Not to say Asami wasn't either. She had just gotten used to it over the past week.

The couple walked to the outpatient facility of Fire Lily Point Behavioral Health. It was close to the inpatient facility. Asami had seen it while she went to and from seeing Korra. They walked into the building that seemed to have a small pond behind it. Asami had never been in here. Straight across from the entrance were doors that seemed to go outside to the pond. To the left, was the front desk, a long hallway and some seating. To the right, was the pharmacy, another long hallway and more seating.

The couple went to the pharmacy window. A woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a lab coat walked up to them, "How can I help you?"

"I-I'm here t-to pick up meds." Korra stuttered.

"Who for?"

"Korra."

The woman turned around and looked through the wall of bags, "Any last name?" She called.

Korra looked at Asami, "Not yet."

"Ah! Here it is!" The woman walked back up to the counter, "Sixty milligrams of Latuda, twenty milligrams of Trintellix, ginseng at two-thousand milligrams and ginkgo biloba at two-forty." The woman looked up, "Is that right?" Korra nodded, "Okay," The woman pulled out a pen from a clipboard, "Sign this please." Korra did, "Alright, thank you. Have a good day."

"Y-you, too."

Korra grabbed the fairly large bag off the counter and the Satos walked out, "I knew you could do it!" Asami said once they were walking back to the palace.

"That's why you didn't say anything?"

Asami nodded, "If you needed me, I would've said something."

Korra let out a breath, "That was almost as hard as going into the hospital."

"That's why I'm here," Asami said with a squeeze of her hand for emphasis.

Korra smiled at her, "That's why it was easier."

They walked back to the palace and back to their room to drop off the meds. Then they went back to the dining room. Zuko looked up at them when they entered, "Welcome back." He said.

The Satos smiled and sat down. Asami looked around, "Where did Iroh and Izumi go?"

"They are in the kitchen."

"I thought you usually cook?"

"They force me to not on this day…"

The Satos nodded sadly, "I'm glad we could be here for you." Korra said.

Zuko smiled, "I'm glad, too. It's nice to have the Avatar around again."

They sat in silence while they waited. Zuko poured himself some more tea and sat back in his chair with his eyes closed while he drank it. Asami heard Korra's stomach and chuckled. Korra looked embarrassed.

Ten minutes later, Iroh came out with some dishes in his arms. Asami saw Zuko open his eyes and smile. Iroh brought out some seaweed noodles and seaweed stew. He said that there were more to come. He went back in the kitchen and came out with some ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus-root salad and some noodle soup. He went back and brought out some steamed tofu and then he sat down. Izumi came out of the kitchen with octopus fritters in one arm and komodo chicken in the other.

Asami saw Korra's eyes light up at all the food. Zuko thanked everyone for being there and he and the Satos thanked Iroh and Izumi for the food. Korra or Asami hadn't eaten this much food in weeks. After they finished an hour later, Iroh left saying that he would get the people he mentioned earlier. He came back about ten minutes later with an assortment of people. Five in total, four men and one woman. They looked like they were from around the world and all were in Fire Nation navy uniforms.

"Thank you for having us, Fire Lord Izumi, Lord Zuko." an older man said with a bow. The grouped bowed with him, "It's an honor to be in all of your presence."

"The honor is all ours," Zuko said with a bow of his head.

"We wish to sing and play for you on this most sad day." the man said.

Zuko guestered, "We would love to hear it."

The man nodded and turned to his group and said something to them. He turned around and they began to play a somber tone. The man started to sing,

"_Winter, spring,_

"_Summer and fall._

"_Winter, spring,_

"_Summer and fall_

"_Four seasons, _

"_Four loves._

"_Four seasons, _

"_For love."_

Asami saw Zuko smile broadly, "Thank you for that." He said.

"Would you like to hear more?" the man asked.

"Please." Zuko said.

The man started to bounce up on one foot and then the other while he sang,

"_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se_

"_But the girls in the city they look so pretty_

"_And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet_

"_The girls from Ba Sing Se!"_

Zuko chuckled at that, "You looked just like Uncle. Thank you."

The man bowed, "We have one last one for you tonight."

The woman holding a stringing instrument started playing one sad note at a time. The man sang again,

"_Leave from the vine_

"_Falling so slow_

"_Like fragile, tiny shells_

"_Drifting in the foam_

"_Little soldier boy_

"_Come marching home_

"_Brave soldier boy_

"_Comes marching home_"

Asami felt tears well up in her eyes while the man sang. Asami looked around and saw that everyone did as well. Zuko's tears fell first and he smiled at the man, "Thank you, very much for that."

The group bowed and the man said, "It was an honor."

The group filled out and Zuko looked at Iroh and smiled, "Thank you for bringing them here."

Iroh smiled, "You're welcome."

They sat around to talk for a little longer until ten when Korra started yawning. The Satos excused themselves and said goodnight. They went back to their room and got changed into nightclothes. Asami laid on the bed after Korra took her pills and Korra crawled onto the bed with her head on Asami's shoulder. Both of them sighed, "I've missed this." Korra said.

"I was going to say the same thing."

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I… I'm scared to sleep…"

"Then we talk until you can't stay awake anymore."

"Talk about what?"

"What were you uncomfortable about earlier?"

"It just felt weird to be around them when they're not in business mode."

Asami nodded, "I get that."

"I wonder what will happen to Lee…"

"That's a weird transition."

"Sorry. It's just popped in my head. I hope he remembers who he is."

"Me, too."

"He was nice to me."

"I saw." a thought popped into Asami's head, "Do you want me to sing you something to help you sleep?"

"What... like a lullaby?"

"Not exactly." Asami got up and went to find a book she borrowed from Zuko. He said she could keep it but she was sure she could find a copy of her own here or in Republic City. She found it and went to lay back down with a perturbed Korra that she left. Asami turned on a light on the nightstand and went to find the page.

"'Songs of Middle Earth?'" Korra asked.

"Yeah." Asami found what she was looking for, "Do you want me to sing this?"

"Sure. I love your voice."

Asami blushed and began to sing,

"_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

"_And there are many paths thread_

"_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

"_Until the stars are all alright._

"_Then world behind and home ahead,_

"_We'll wander back to home and bed._

"_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

"_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

"_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

"_And then to bed! And then to bed!_"

Asami put the book down and looked down at Korra. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Asami tried to memorize that verse of the song until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She put the book on the nightstand and turned off the light. Asami held onto Korra and went to sleep.

Asami woke up to light in her eyes. She glared at the window, _I guess I forgot to close that yesterday…_ She looked down at the body she was still clutching. Korra looked sound asleep still. Asami looked up at the clock. It was still early. Asami looked down at Korra and smiled. She studied her every movement, every blemish, every lock of hair. Asami's heart swelled with love. Korra's breathing changed soon after and a cyan eye opened and looked up at her emeralds.

"Morning."

"Mhn… morning…" Korra yawned. Korra opened both eyes and looked up at her with a grin, "You just been staring at me?"

Asami nodded, "Mnhm."

"Some would consider it creepy."

"_You_ think it's cute."

"I do."

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in days."

"Good. Me, too."

"I guess that song worked better than I first thought."

"I guess so. Ready to get up?"

Korra groaned, "No." Asami let go of Korra and got up anyway, "Aw!" Korra winned, "I liked you holding me..."

"I can hold you after you take your pills and we eat."

"Fine…"

They both got up and walked to the dining room. Asami was surprised Zuko wasn't there. Asami went into the kitchen and started to make her and Korra breakfast. Zuko had said repeatedly that if no one was there, and she was hungry, to go in and make something for herself.

Asami made eggs and sweet buns and walked out with them to Korra. She looked like she could still fall asleep, "You take your pills?"

Korra nodded.

"Here's breakfast."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate in silence and when they were done, Asami forced Korra to help clean everything. It's not that she didn't want to help. It's just that she wanted to go back to sleep. Once they were all done and back in their room at nine, Korra collapsed back into the bed.

Asami put her hands on her hips and chuckled, "Would you like to go on our date?"

"Lunchtime…"

"That's only a few hours away."

"That means a few hours of sleep…"

"Do you mind if I look through your stuff from the hospital?"

"Go ahead…"

Asami shook her head and chuckled again. Asami found the bag and folder and looked through them. They looked similar to the things she went through at Koi of Care. She always found that name weird. Asami looked back at Korra's papers. Asami never did any of this when she was at Koi. She wished she had gone here instead of there. Even the name sounded better, Fire Lily Point.

She wished she had Korra when all of that happened…

Asami swallowed, "What's wrong, 'Sami?" Korra called.

"I just wish I had you when I went to the mental hospital…"

Asami heard light footsteps and then arms came around her, "You have me now and forever." Korra whispered.

Asami smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you able to talk about it?"

"I've said everything about that time."

"Not about something to do with that _ori'shabuir_."

Asami took a deep breath in and let it out slowly through her nose, "Did I ever tell you what happened to my mother?"

Korra turned Asami around so they could look at each other, "Yeah..."

"When she… died… my dad went into a major depressive state. He got so bad that he… he tried to kill himself… I caught him trying to do it when I heard crashing from his office… I was ten…"

Korra hugged Asami tight, "I'm so sorry."

Asami nodded, "I kept having to make sure the house was… 'child-proof' for lack of a better word until I was thirteen. He seemed to have gotten better on his own. Never did I think that he joined the Equalists. And when I was sixteen... That's when I went into the hospital because of Kame…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed someone…"

"How could you? We didn't know the other existed."

"I still wish I could've been there for you…"

"I wish I could've been there for you, too."

"You were there when it mattered most."

Asami nodded, "But I could've been there _sooner_-!"

"You can't think about the what-ifs. Some beautiful woman told me that once, I think."

Asami smiled, "Can't imagine who'd that be…"

Korra pulled back from the hug to give her a lopsided grin, "I have no idea…"

Asami surprised both of them by crashing into Korra's lips. She needed Korra and she was glad she was there for her. Asami pulled back, "Sorry… Thank you for being here."

Korra smiled, "You're welcome."

"When he said all those things to me… I thought we had gotten so close after everything we did together…" Asami realized what she was saying.

"I will never do that to you. If I did, I'm sure you'd have to find the next Avatar."

Asami smiled, "I know you won't… but it's still hard to open up… just-in-case."

"I promise you. I won't do that. And if I do, know that it isn't me."

"Thank you."

"Now, would you like to go on our date, milady?"

Asami stood with Korra's hand, "Of course, milady."

She didn't let go of Korra's hand while they walked out and around town to find the Jasmine Dragon. They both knew they could've asked, but they enjoyed being together. They accidentally found the tea shop in the marketplace. They walked in and saw that it looked just like the one from the pictures in Ba Sing Se. They were seated in a corner and they both ordered Jasmine tea and some bean curd puffs and an egg custard tart. They sat in happy silence until someone came to deliver their food and drinks. They thanked the waiter and drank and ate happily together.

Once they finished, Asami paid with the money Zuko gave her all those days ago and they returned to the palace, "That was nice." Korra said when they got back to their room.

"Yes, it was."

Asami sat on the bed. Korra followed her and put her head on Asami's shoulder, "I love you, Asami. I always will."

Asami sighed, "I love you, too, Korra." They laid down with their legs hanging off the bed, "I could just stay like this forever…"

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, "Me, too."

Asami closed her eyes.

Whatever happened in the world, Asami would always have Korra and she would always have Asami. Asami's last feeling before she fell asleep was of Korra kissing her cheek.

**Okay... so I tried putting Lee in this chapter, but I couldn't do it. Sorry for those two that wanted him... XD I hope you guys didn't cry too hard with the songs or with the stuff with Iroh. It just kinda... happened. **


End file.
